Harry Potter and Unexpected Revelations
by loopy kid
Summary: Harry is a alone at the Dursleys. Hermione comes to visit and everything is blown out've proportion. !Powerful, independent Harry. !Manipulation by Dumbles. Strictly HarryxHermione. Though there will be other couples. Highly likely Weasley bashing.
1. Odd thoughts and Uncomfortable reunion

(**A/N**) First Fanfic ever. Not sure about the rating; it might go up. Minor violence, some coarse language and not-very-graphic child abuse. (i think thats just for this chapter though)

* * *

A young green-eyed wizard who went by the name of Harry James Potter was sitting on his poor excuse of a bed in the house of irritation and annoyance otherwise known as the Dursley house. Bored and generally sick of the bad treatment the young Potter's mind dropped several IQ points. Sitting with his knees against his chest and hand under his chin, he contemplated everything about himself. Ridiculous thoughts raged across his head. Things that were totally irrelevant. Singing ability? Pfft... What was that good for? Unless it would make Voldie go to sleep or run from the horrible sound. Clearing his throat quietly he gently hummed to himself. His voice didn't crack or go out've tone. He raised his voice louder and louder; very thankful that the Dursleys had gone out for the week, had they been here he had no doubt in his mind that he would be beaten and go un-fed for a couple of days.

He found himself singing. He had a strong voice that didn't waver as he slowly brought it louder. Stopping he contemplated his newfound skill. He wondered if Dudley the dumb arse had any more music tracks. Heaving himself off the bed, which groaned, he opened his door and walked through, moving down the landing to Dudley's room.

Surprisingly it was unlocked. Upon opening it Harry noticed several music CD's in a pile on the floor. Careful not the tread on any of the walrus-in-training's stuff he walked over to him. Clearing a space for him to sit in near the records Harry curiously read some of the titles. One in particular caught his interest. The band name was a bit odd but the album name made Harry think. As the palaces burn. Didn't sound like anything he wanted to get involved in, but it was only music so it couldn't hurt. Putting the CD in Dudley's new CD player. He looked through the list of songs on the back. Shrugging he placed the first song. The sound on heavy guitar and drums suddenly blaring out've the machine, which promptly caused Harry to jump and turn the volume down. He started nodding along to the tune. 30 seconds later Harry was wondering if the singer's voice had had surgery on it. High-pitched screaming which lowered to a low growl and back up again, it sounded pretty cool but probably killed the voice box. The singer didn't stop the growling and screaming. Harry was freaked out but wondered if he could do anything like that.

Trying to re-create growling and screaming vocals didn't go down to well. He sounded like he was choking on a dick and he knew it. Promptly stopping his eyes travelled round the large room. Bed, CD's, dung bells, PlayStation games and... oh goody; Dudley's computer. Kneeling down he found a couple of buttons at the front of the front of the computer box. Prodding one of them and looking at the screen for some kind of reaction. It beeped at him and began humming. Harry wasn't so clueless to not realise that this is the normal, having heard it happening many times. The screen turned on. Dudley's name appeared on the screen. Taking the mouse he clicked on the name. Damn it requested a password! Pretty sure Dudley couldn't remember anything if his life depended on it Harry began the search for the piece of paper that was labelled 'my computer password' Harry noticed something on Dudleys bedside table. White paper with block red writing on it.

Going over to the table he laughed insanely. Dudley was undeniably thick. His computer password was on paper and it was his name and surname. Dudley Dursley. Apparently he couldn't remember his second name. Typing the password he logged on to the computer. Surprisingly he knew all about the Internet. He had asked Hermione about it when she had mentioned it in one her letters. Since she was free with handing out knowledge he had received four A4 sheets of paper filled with the 'how to's' on the Internet. It had been a good read; it was interesting to learn about search engines and such. Looking up voice distortion and scream/ growling vocals. He managed to locate several tips and good information about the topic. He began practising, with the help of the internet he got the hang of it slowly.

The next day a sleepy Mr. Harry Potter climbed from his bed. He had invited Hermione over for the day, but hadn't received a reply which was different. He usually got a reply two days after sending mail. She obviously had better things to do than talk to him. Not bothering to put a t-shirt on he climbed into some shorts and went down for breakfast. Halfway through munching on golden nuggets the doorbell rang. Running upstairs he grabbed a t-shirt and stuffed his wand in his deep pockets. Damn near flying downstairs he opened the for cautiously. A certain bushy-haired girl launched herself through the doorway onto him hugging him tightly. His voice muffled somewhat Harry welcomed her, "Oomph! Hey Hermione! Glad to see you! I thought you weren't coming... I never received a reply."

Pulling back from the over-the-top hug and climbing to their feet, Hermione looked unsure. "Your relatives." she replied. "You told me they had a dislike of owls so I used muggle post." she looked thoughtful. "It was odd using post instead of owl mail, again."

Harry looked sheepish. "Right forgot about that. I didn't bother checking the post box." Hermione's parents appeared behind her. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger, how are you?"

Their eyes studied him calmly. Mr Granger replied, "We're fine thanks. Call us Dan and Emma please."

"Ok. Dan and Emma. Come in!" They all began walking through the immaculate entrance hall. Harry pointed to a door on the left he said, "Go and get comfy in the living room. Anyone want tea?"

Dan and Emma smiled at each other and raised their hands. Despite being dentists they were both tea addicts. Hermione smiled at Harry and followed him out've the room and went to help him. While both of them were gone the elder Grangers began talking.

"They'd be good together. He cares for her and she has got a crush on him whether she admits it or not, you can see it in her eyes." Emma restarted the conversation they'd been having at their own house.

"Maybe but I'd like to get to know him before he starts dating my daughter." Dan was getting into the over-protective dad. He knew he was being silly. His daughter had owled him telling him about the troll and what Harry did; risked his own life to save hers.

"Dan they've known each other for three years. This being their fourth. She's mentioned the boy with 'dreamy green eyes' and 'cute, messy hair' so many times it's impossible not for her to have a crush on him." Emma insisted.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry as he moved round the kitchen with practised speed; flitting to the kettle, filling it up and setting it going. Hermione smiled at him. "Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiled back and sat down at the table, waiting for the water to boil. He motioned for her to do the same. "I'm great 'Mione, its nice to see you again."

Hermione sat down and became curious to why no-one was here. "It's nice to see you too. Where's your relatives?"

Harry grinned happily. In an overjoyed voice he replied. "They've gone out for the week. So I have free rein on the house." He punched a fist into the air in celebration.

Hermione decided to hug him again. She got up and moved over to him, he seemed to know what she was going to do and got up as well. She gave him a big hug which he gladly returned. Her arms went round him and he winced slightly. Frowning slightly she asked, "Harry what's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Fully knowing he couldn't get anything past her but decided to try anyway.

Hermione pleaded with him. "Harry don't shut me out. Please. Let me try and help." Hermione definitely wasn't buying the whole 'I'm fine, don't worry' act.

He sighed and ran his hands through his already messed up hair. Her hands reached him and gently took his larger ones in them. "Please Harry."

He sighed again and gave in. "Ok, I'll show you. Go and get your parents, I don't want to have to do this anymore then I have to."

Nodding she walked out've the kitchen and went into the living room where her parents were having a quiet, but heated discussion. Clearing her throat gently they turned to look at her, silent questions in their eyes. "Harry needs to show us something. And it's probably going to be bad. Bad enough that he doesn't want to have to do it twice, so I'm quite nervous for him. Please come."

Their curiosity increase found it hard for them not to, so they rose out've the chair and made their way to the kitchen. The Grangers found Harry standing there with his hands on the bench muttering. "Harry?" Dan inquired. Deciding he liked the kid. For now. "Hermione said you needed to show us something."

"Need to? No. Want to? No. But I am. If you haven't got a good hold on your stomach I suggest you get a bucket. They're in the cupboard on the bottom right." He replied bitterly.

Dan moved over there and took three and handed the spare to to his family. "Just in case. We're ready Harry."

Harry nodded and removed his shirt showing his bare chest. It wasn't thin, it was closer to lean. Working out and helping around the neighbourhood had worked well for Harry; not to mention the amount of food he devoured at Hogwarts. Hermione could help but stare at him neither could Emma. Harry hung his head, "Please don't think any differently of me after you see this." Not waiting for their reaction he turned out and showed them his back. Together they gasped. Across his back, white knotted scars some thick; others thin were drawn over his back. He said miserably. "You can go. You probably don't want to be here anymore. Just don't tell anyone or they'll think I'm a freak."

Hermione shook her head_. I'm gonna do something about this. He has had saved me many times and she had to help him_. She moved over to him and laid her hands across his back. He involuntary shivered at the contact. "It's ok Harry. We aren't going anywhere if anything it's the other way round, you're coming with us. You aren't staying here any longer."

"Don't Hermione. I know you probably think I'm disgusting. Just go." He replied, becoming more and more depressed.

"Harry James Potter turn round now!" Hermione demanded.

Fearful he turned, to have her hands move to his well-defined chest and push him to the corner. He held his hands in surrender. Uncaring if her parents were here; her hands went to his hair and brought his head down for and tender kiss on the lips. She pressed herself against him. "We aren't going anywhere Harry."

Emma was silently congratulating her daughter. She had finally bagged her man and probably wouldn't let him go for a long, long time. She couldn't blame her either. His startling green eyes captivated you when you gazed into them. The same eyes pierced through you, seeing all that you were; showing you the innocence inside him. When his shirt was off Emma couldn't help but admire the view. His upper chest was slowly forming defined muscles and his abdominal muscles were definitely clear to see, a strong four pack in place and the final two coming along nicely.

Dan was still in shock over the scars on Harry's back. How dare they do that to a child? How can they do that? He was infuriated his hands itching to break something. The scars weren't recent he was sure. He was convinced that he wasn't being beaten by his relatives for fear of what he could do with magic. The young guy was sincere and easy to like; despite everything he had been put through by his shit excuse for relatives he still had a caring heart. Hermione was holding Harry and he was holding her. Her head went to his chest and she relaxed. His head moved to her ear. "What was the kiss for?"

She smiled against his chest and kissed his chest, moving over his forming pecs. Her tender lips moved over the soft skin gently. "Can't you guess?"

Harry was not a clueless male when it came to anything. He would sit back and work it out. "I'd guess you're telling me that you want me."

"I do. If you want me as well." Hermione relied nervously. She couldn't take it if he rejected her.

"How couldn't I?" He wondered. "There are plenty of reasons why I would."

"I'm not pretty like the other girls and there's plenty more girls that are prettier than I am. I-"

He cut her off " -Don't bother Hermione. I realised I liked you in second year when you were petrified. I stayed by you, when I could. Never left you unless I had to, or thrown out by Madam Pomfrey. Who cares about those girls? They don't know me. They only know me as the boy-who-lived. You are kind, caring, tolerant of Ron and you know the real me. I can add to that list if you want."

She shook her head. "Thanks Harry. I never told anyone; but I heard you. When I was petrified I heard your voice talking to me softly. It was nice to know someone cared for me."

Dan spoke in a whisper. "How dare they hit a child? You may be a wizard but doesn't make you a freak. It took a bit of getting used to with Hermione... I can't believe those pricks!" he swore.

Emma and Hermione were right behind him, nodding in agreement. Hermione asked. "How was your first week back?"

He thought about it while placing his t-shirt back on. "Well it was better than it has been. They've left me alone most the time. I haven't had much food but I'm grateful for being left alone."

"They've starved you?" Emma asked, flatly. Though it was more of a statement than question.

"Nah, not really." He disagreed. "It definitely wasn't Hogwarts though. That reminds me I got a letter from Gringotts bank. I'm supposed to be visiting tomorrow. Wanna come with me?" He added hopefully. The three Grangers nodded. The adults wanted to know more about the boy who was dating their daughter. Hermione just wanted to stay with her new boyfriend.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Do you want to stay the night then? There's enough room for all of us and the Dursleys are out for the week."

Hermione looked at her parents, who gave slight nods. "Of course Harry."

"Sit down at the table I'll cook a roast dinner for lunch. Hmm, chicken I think." Harry moved the the fridge and cursed. "No chicken. Damn it." he looked apologetically at Hermione's parents. "Do you mind getting the chicken? There's a shop not far from here that sells them. Oh and you may want to go your house and grab night clothes."

Emma looked at him oddly and nodded at the end of his sentence. "You cook roast dinners? Where'd you learn that?" She was impressed if he was true to what he said.

"Here." Harry looked unhappy again. He ran his fingers through his ever-messy hair. "I learnt it pretty quick as well." his voice lowered. "Especially because of the beating I'd get if I did it wrong."

Hermione's, ears it appeared had been well-trained, and her eyes narrowed. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

Harry sat on the kitchen floor and nodded. Hermione looked furious. "You are not staying here Harry! Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? Or Dumbledore? We could've done something sooner!"

Dan stood. He motioned to Emma. "C'mon dear let's leave them to talk. Besides we need to get the food and clothes for the night." the two adults moved through the kitchen and left, closing the front door gently behind them. Harry and Hermione heard the car start and drive away.

Hermione joined Harry on the floor, sitting on his lap and giving him a tight hug which he happily returned. "Care to show me the bedrooms?" She asked.

Smiling he replied. "Of course 'Mione."

"C'mon! Upstairs, here we come." she made no move to get off him though.

Harry snorted with laughter. He gently took hold of her thighs, grinning rakishly when she "Eek-ed!" she didn't move though and wrapped her arms round his neck and held on tight, her legs going round his waist. Heaving himself and Hermione up, Harry wrapped his arms underneath her bottom. Moving carefully around the kitchen table he made for the hallway. Harry had to put her down when they reached the stairs. They made their way up, she looked questioningly when they reached the top. Harry motioned for the straight ahead. She nodded and opened his bedroom door. Silently thanking himself for cleaning it up. She entered slowly and peered around. They went round all the bedrooms, well they skipped Dudleys after Hermione opened the door, took one look and said. "No way. I'm not even going to enter there."

* * *

Fifteen minutes of sitting on the couch snuggling watching some crap, pointless T.V. show when the doorbell rang, which Hermione went to answer. Her parents had been quick.

* * *

Two and half hours later the foursome were sitting at the table enjoying every bit of Harrys roast chicken, that was cooked perfectly. Nobody commented about how he got so good though, to avoid upsetting him and angering themselves. Emma set to washing up the dishes as the other three were sitting and groaning about how full their stomachs were. Though she suspected that they just didn't want to clean up. _Fair enough for Harry who cooked but the other two? Nope._

They sat and watched TV for a few hours, watching a movie and a quite interesting show called QI which everyone had a laugh at. Hermione, per usual, absorbed all the new knowledge like a sponge and water.

Hermione yawned thoroughly knackered, though quite content rest on Harry; which he didn't mind. "What's the time?

"Not sure I-I'll go check." Harry yawned loudly. Sleepy-eyed he stumbled off the couch and into the hallway and called. "Half ten! I'm going to bed."

"So are we." the three Grangers chorused.

Hermione stopped and had a nasty thought_. Oh no, no way_. "Where am I going to sleep? There is no way I'm going to that other bedroom and I am not sharing with my parents."

Harry looked warily at her parents who nodded slightly, but had emotions playing in their eyes. "You can come in with me if you want Hermione, but we haven't got a spare mattress," to her parents he said. "Nothing will happen. I promise. We'll sleep together in the literal sense." The older Grangers nodded their approval. They all made their way upstairs, each going their separate ways. Harry and Hermione entered their shared bedroom and looked at each other. Harry spoke up. "Well this is awkward isn't it?" Hermione nodded, slightly nervous. "Nothing is going to happen that you don't start Hermione." she nodded again confidant that Harry would never try and pressure her. It was simply not him to try that.

"Thanks Harry. I need to change." She gave him a pointed look.

"How about the bathroom? Is that ok?" He suggested.

"It's fine Harry, thanks." She replied gratefully.

Harry moved over to the bad to allow Hermione space to get out the door. "Here, go to the bathroom and change. Just knock before you come back in, I'm sure you don't want to see the male anatomy just yet."

Hermione blushed and scurried through the door to the bathroom, with a face like a tomato. Harry chuckled. "Poor girl shouldn't have teased her. But it was fun." Harry changed quickly; despite his teasing he most definitely did not want Hermione to see his male parts yet. He cleared more of the stuff off his floor and sighed. _It would be so much easier if I would use magic, damn it!_

Hermione was standing outside and knocked tentatively. "It's ok, come in!" Harry's voice called through the door. She opened it up and stared at him. He wasn't wearing a top; only pyjama bottoms. She stared at his chest and couldn't look anything but her. Her nightwear was minimal. Half her slim stomach was showing! His eyes travelled down slightly_. Damn pyjama bottoms! _Came the thought when he found he couldn't see her thighs. Hermione, tore her eyes away, and became conscious of his eyes travelling over her. A blush came to her cheeks but she moved forward, toward the bed. Harry quickly moved towards it and climbed in. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cold wall. It's not pleasant, but you're a guest." He informed her. She nodded. She climbed in and got comfy against Harry's chest. A warm, protective arm went round her stomach. Her heart fluttered and the belly-butterflies came to life. "Good night Harry."

"G'night 'Mione." He returned sleepily. His arm tightening slightly. She smiled at his protectiveness and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Gringotts visit, reading of wills and

(**A/N**) A big thanks to everyone's reviews. This is my first time ever writing. It was a spur of the moment thing. I have quite a few chapters planned. Others will be spontaenous chapters. Haha. One of my reviewers has the name of a character. Sharptooth. Updates should come quite often, my only problem being is the amount of time others spend on the computer.

I will do my best to update about 2 or 3 times a week, but bear with me if i don't. I'm not a computer person and my attention span is rather small, but i am going to continue with this if i get support(reviews and suggestions to make it better).

Again thanks for the reviews. They're apperciated. Oh and the spam of e-mails is ridiculous, but again its a big help for the confidence.

* * *

Hermione woke up against a still sleeping Harry, who had his arm round her slim waist. She was comfortable with where she was; so she closed her eyes to get a wink of extra sleep. Harry shifted in his sleep to give hermione a bit more room.

Twenty minutes later Emma and Dan went to check up on them to make sure they weren't participating in any 'irresponsible pastimes'. The door opened slightly, which Emma's head poked through, to find Hermione on Harrys chest and Harry with his arms round her and his face buried in her hair. Emma smiled, they looked so cute together. She motioned to her husband. "Dan! Come look at them. They sooo cute!"

Dan rolled his eyes at his over-excited wife. _C'mon... they were just two sleeping teens... why get excited_? He moved through the doorway to look anyway, just to indulge his wife. His eyes softened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. They did look good together. "See!" she said grinning with triumph. "I told you they looked good with each other."

Dan bowed his head in defeat. "Ok, I admit it. You were right. As always."

They exited the room when Harry stirred. Emma was doing a victory dance when they reached the lounge. Dan "humph-ed" and dropped onto the couch mock-sulking. Grabbing the remote he turned it on and turned the volume down and continued to mock-sulk.

Upstairs Harry was slowly waking. He found there was something lying on him. He groggily opened his eyes to see a load of bushy brown hair in his face. He smiled and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent. Moving his hand over to her face, he gently brushed her hair out her face and then caressed her cheek. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks a beautiful pale, her face angled perfectly and her cute little button nose. Geez he had it deep. Her head rolled fully onto his chest. He smiled again and began rubbing her back in soothing motions with his thumb gently moving back and forth over her porcelain cheeks.

She stirred and lifted her head off his chest to look into his eyes. Brown met emerald as Harry watched her go from sleepy cuteness to alert beauty. She apparently was embarrassed of her position. "Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I mean I- I didn't mean to roll onto you."

He looked at her amused. "I'm definitely not complaining. Your beautiful Hermione. It was nice waking up to see you."

She was blushing from his "your beautiful" comment. She leaned down and shifted slightly and began nuzzling the side of his neck. She moved her lips over the skin, knowing full well she was tormenting him with her actions. "'Mione." he breathed. "Oh god." She removed her lips from his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "C'mon we need to get up Harry."

"Right... up." his mind slightly frazzled from her kisses. She giggled. A quick decision came to her to wake him up. Her legs on either side of his she sat up so she was straddling him. He had his closed drifting back into sleep. Smiling evilly she rolled her hips against his. The effect was immediate. His eyes shot open and he sat up so fast. "Haha that woke you up didn't it?" she giggled at him again. His eyes wide. He couldn't believe what she had just done to him!

They stopped playing around and changed into decent clothes. Harry knew he had to go to Gringotts and the Grangers had offered to go with him. He would enjoy the company. The pair travelled downstairs to find Dan and Emma sitting far apart as possible. Emma had a victorious grin across her face and Dan looked like a seagull had stolen his chips. Emma noticed the pair looking at them. "Hey you two. How was the sleep?" She teased lightly. "Bet it was good."

Harry decided to go for being bold. "It was brilliant, but you should put your daugther on a leash. She is a horrible tease." Grinning madly. Dan grunted, still unsure if they should be around eachother. Harry moved to the kitchen. He called. "Tea anyone?"

A three-way chorus of "yes, please" reached him. He went to the kettle and filled it with the water and set it to boil. He sat on the bench bringing his knees to his chest. The Grangers came to the kitchen and began looking for food.

Harry sat there grinning at their scavenging. He couldn't take it anymore when Dans stomach grumbled at the lack of food. He burst out laughing at the situation. They turned around like predators. Emma asked. "Food? Where is it?"

"I- I'm sitting o- on it." Gasping between chuckles. They paled.

"You sat on the food?" Emma screeched.

"It's in the cupboard under me." He had an insanely large grin plastered to his face. "I'll prepare bacon and eggs, if you think you can wait."

Their eyes glazed over and mouthes began watering. Bacon. Eggs. Bacon and eggs. Hermione recovered. "I think i can wait." She looked at her parents. "I think they can as well."

The elder Granger nodded vigorously agreeing with they daughter. Harry got off the bench and went to the fridge where he found the bacon and eggs. He began preparing the cooker.

Half an hour later and breakfast in the stomach they grabbed their jackets and went to Harrys room where he was keeping the portkey that the goblins had given him. The instructions in the letter informed him what to do. "Okay everyone this is called a portkey. Simply put it gets us from on place to another. Hold on to a part of it." they each grabbed a part of the large shoe and he said firmly. "Activate!"

The tug around their navels was instantaneous and unpleasant.

They landed with a thump. Harry was flat on he backside rubbing a now-sore tailbone frowning at Hermione who was standing and smirking at him. Dan and Emma... well what can I say? They were in a crumpled heap on the floor. A passing witch and wizard would have thought they had tried to swap body pieces they were so tangled.

Picking himself off the floor, wincing slightly, Harry looked over at Hermione who was grinning and staring at something to the right of him. Curious he turned. What he saw... well let's just say he broke down and crapped himself laughing shall we? A couple of minutes of wetting himself with laughter, Harry picked himself off the floor and helped Dan and Emma untangle themselves, he couldn't help smirking and sniggering at some points. When they had all recovered and straightened their clothes, and Dan and Emma's pride removed, the group made their way into Gringotts.

Harry, Hermione and the two elder Grangers walked into the bank. Dan and Emma looked rather nervously at the goblins round them. Harry couldn't blame them... they looked mean. Harry walked over to the goblin at the desk. Politely he informed the goblin. "Hello, we've come to see..." He checked the letter. "Director Ragnok for an appointment at 1:30pm."

The creature looked over the desk and grinned, careful not to bare his teeth. "You'd be you Mr. Potter then, eh? Come with me. You can bring the muggles if they want to come."

"We're coming." Dan said firmly. Emma didn't say anything, just nodded. Truthfully she was a little frightened of these goblins. All the muggle stories about goblins being evil creatures didn't help either.

The goblin nodded and introduced himself. "The name's Sharptooth. Lets go and meet the Director."

They followed the goblin through multiple halls lined with gold and matching jewels on either side.

All four humans were awed by the amount of wealth the goblins had. Sharptooth noticed this a laughed. "This is nothing. Wait until you see the Grand Hall. Even Mr. Potters vault looks better than this."

"Please call me Harry. And what do you mean? My vault doesn't look nearly as good as this."

"That is your Trust vault. No, the Potter Family vault is staggering." The goblin replied grinning. "Your related to two of the Founders of Hogwarts as well. You own the castle and the the Vaults of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I'll leave it go Director Ragnok the inform you of what that entails."

The silence that ensured was deafening. Each had their own thoughts, mostly on Harry owning the Hogwarts Castle. They followed Sharptooth through the empty halls. He spoke. "Be polite to the Director. He is very kind and understands that you haven't been taught our ways. Disrespect in the Grand Hall is your own sentence to prison or worse." The group shuddered to think what the goblins would do.

A set of six goblin warriors stood outside the final door. It was magnificent. Standing at a whopping twenty foot was a pair of pure gold doors, encrusted with rubies. The goblins looked at the letter Harry had given to Sharptooth. Simeltaneously the gave a nod and the doors opened.

Inside was massive. Bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Gold walls, rubies, emeralds and multiple other gems lined the walls. A goblin sat at the end of the hall. The four humans moved towards the goblin. When they reached his throne they, as one, bowed or curtised. The regal-looking goblin inclined his head to each of them.

He turned back to Harry and spoke. "Young Mr. Potter, it is good to see you. We have much to dicuss concerning your parents, Mr. Dumbledore, Sirius Black and finally young Miss Granger. Come now."

He got off the throne and moved to the left where a door had appeared. Moving towards it at a brisk pace, the humans jogged to catch up with him. _The little guy was fast on his feet_. Dan thought, a slight smile on his face. Ragnok opened the door and manourvered round the desk to sit into the chair. There were several stacks of paper on the desk. Harry assumed they were related to what they were about to dicuss.

The goblin looked at the papers on his desk. He was murmering. "Where to start? Where to start? Start the the parents." He spoke up. "Mr. Potter we will start with the will of one Lily Potter then move on to your fathers will. Is that satisfactory?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please. Only, stop calling me Mr. Potter. My name is Harry."

"Ok. Thank you Harry. Ok lets begin. 'The following will states: I, Lily Potter, being sane of both body and mind, dictate this will and it is to be carried out as soon as I am dead and my son is of the age of eleven. He is to go to Alice and Frank Longbottom, if they are unavaliabe he goes to Remus John Lupin or Sirius Orion Black. Under no circumstances is he to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Firstly, to my long-time friend, Remus John Lupin I leave fifty-thousand galleons for him to do with as he will. I only request he buy himself a good set of robes and do something good for himself for a change.

Secondly I leave my ruby ring to one, Sirius Orion Black and order him to find someone to rein him in. God knows he needs it. I also know that leaving money is pointless since the Black family is wealthy, so I leave him with the knowledge that _Dumbledore is not to be trusted! _And in the event of mine and James's death the order that, _you must get to Harry before Dumbledore or one of his followers does!_

Well I can start handing things out to my son. Hey Harry! How are you? Well I hope. Listen to me. Do not trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore! He is not to be trusted! I cannot stress that enough! I leave everything to my son. I, and your father, love you so much Harry. Good luck.

Finally to the Lady who captures my childs heart, I leave you my wedding ring and my favourite necklace, and give you the advice to not get into trouble. If my Husband was anything to go by, Harry will be just the same and will do anything to protect you.'" Ragnok sighed. "This concludes the will of one, Lily Potter."

The aged goblin looked at Harry and Hermione. One had tears in his eyes the other was comforting him. "This next one is you fathers will. Do you want to continue?" Harry, despite the tears nodded rapidly.

"The following will states: I, James Potter, being sane of both body and mind, dictate this will and it is to be carried out as soon as I am dead and my son is of the age of eleven. He is to go to Alice and Frank Longbottom, if they are unavaliabe he goes to Remus John Lupin or Sirius Orion Black. Under no circumstances is he to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

First I leave my friend Remus John Lupin a further one hundred and fifty thousand galleons to do with as he will. I also wish to infom him to get his head out've his arse and find someone and not to live suffering from his 'furry little problem'. You are a good man Remus, do something good for yourself. I know that you fear hurting people, I also know that your doing your best to stay away from people. That is not the way you need to go. I, Prongs, Marauder, and father to the Pronglet hereby order you, Remus John Lupin, to stop wallowing in self-pity and grow a pair.

To my brother, in all but name, Sirius Orion Black I give you a command to look after the Pronglet and also demand that you follow Lily's order. I know that you'll probably be in Azkaban for you being our apparent secret-keeper and I know that it'll be Dumbledore that puts you there since he wants Harry to himself. So, next, I demand whoever is listening to this that you aquire mine and Lily's old journals and school trunks. Inside you will find enough evidence to get Dumbledore placed in Azkaban and get Sirius Black out.

Ahh, to the person I hold most dear the universe, though that spot is contested between you and my beautiful wife. Harry James Potter, otherwise known as Pronglet after my old nickname, I leave everything else. You are to have my old Transfiguration journal and The Marauders Guide to Animangi. I also leave my invisibilty cloak, the Marauders Map and the third Marauder-only product and one of its kind. I leave you 'The Marauders Guide to Pranks and What to do if they go wrong' and I hope you follow my path. I leave all the Potter estates to my son and the fifty-billion galleon sum in the Potter Family Vault. Further the combined vaults of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Which I think, from all three vaults combined give you a grand total somewhere in the region of 195 billion galleons. Yep your rich. Oh and you own Hogwarts since you are the Heir to two of the Founders Families.

Lastly to the beautiful Lady who captures my sons heart. I know that, from the Potter experience, that you'll be kind, caring, most likely a bookworm and the witch of your year. Yep that's right, I know. I leave you with a couple of bits 'n' bobs. Firstly I leave two-hundred and fifty thousand galleons to the family of the Lady. Second I leave the graphanolium Rings of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The second pair of these rings will go to Harry James Potter. This concludes the will of one, James Potter."

"Why are they berating Dumbledore?" Harrys question came out. Oddly enough he had lots more...

"Albus Dumbledore. Well where to start?" The goblin looked thoughtful for a second then. "His earliest crime against your Family was putting you with your _aunt _and_ uncle,_" The aunt and uncle were spat of menacingly before he carried on. "It was explicit in your parents' wills that you are not to go to them. Furthermore he used illegal blood wards on number 4 privite drive. He didn't allow us to read your parents' will when you came to the age of eleven, but we decided after consideration that he would be ignored, hence why we are here is more but we can leave off that for now."

Hermione and the other Grangers jaws were on the floor almost literally. 195 billion? He had to be the richest wizard in the coutry at least! Probably the whole 's eyes were almost oute've their sockets when he heard the full figure, his mind began racing on good and useful ways to use to. "Okay, so... Dumbledore has more or less using me. He also denied your request to read my parents' wills because he knew that it wouldn't let him set up the wards. But... but... I own Hogwarts? I own the castle?" Taking a leaf out've Ron's book he carried on. Hand travelling through his hair. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione smiled at him. Well not at him per say. James Potter being correct. She had fallen for Harry after he had saved her from the troll. He was her first friend, some would count him as her only friend. Ron wasn't nice to her, he had almost gotten her killed in her first year. And third year he had turned Harry against her. Yes, Ron definitely wasn't much of a friend.

Harry on the other hand was kind, caring, brave and somewhat mad. What first-year attacks a full-grown mountain troll for someone they barely know? Harry does. Who attacks a sixty-foot Basilisk for a girl they haven't talked to? Harry does.

Hermione liked Harry. A lot. There wasn't any beating round the bush, she loved him. He was everything she wanted. She hoped it was the same with him.

Dan and Emma were staring into space. Harry was a billionare wizard, who owned a castle and many other properties. What more could he be? They'd heard his story from Hermione. They were amazed at his story; everything that had happened and he carried on. A lesser person would've given up. Not Harry it seems.

Harry was sitting there, drinking in everything, keeping his face from showing the shock and amazement he felt. He glanced at Hermione who was sitting there staring at him. She looked hopeful, happy and was looking for something. He wasn't sure what, but he allowed his eyes to show the care and happiness he was feeling for her.

Ragnok cleared his throat and the humans, shocked at the sudden sound, raised their heads quickly. "We have more to discuss." He scanned the paper in his hands. "Sirius Black, as I'm sure you know, is an innocent man. Goblin intelligence reported that he is free and escaped the Dementors Kiss. I'll take you to the Vaults later and we can sort out a defence for the man."

He asked for a cup of water to one of the servants in the office. Immediatly one was brought. "Okay... what next? Ahh yes... Miss Granger." Her head shot up to look at the goblin. "Did anything happen yesterday at about... 10:35 am?"

She closed her eyes to begin the thinking process. "Uhh yes. I, umm, i kissed Harry." A blush rose up her cheeks and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

The goblin just smiled. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked at him as if you say 'what?' "Ahh you didn't know. You and young Mr. Potter have a as-of-yet-unfinished soul bond." They looked at him questioningly. He grinned. "It means you two are supposed to be together. It takes forty-eight hours to finalise the bond. You two have twenty hours remaining."

Hermione recovered. "What does this entail?"

"Good question. Firstly it prevents love potions, all and any, from effecting you. This is in direct relation to the Weasley Family." Harry looked at him, what was this? Ragnok understood what Harry was converying. "What I am saying is that everything you know about the Weasleys isn't true. Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mr Bill and Charlie Weasley are good people. The twin Weasleys are as well, but the other three. Mrs. Weasley thinks she is you mother, Harry. Ron wants fame for being your friend and finally the young miss Weasley wants you as a husband."

Harry was white as a sheet, though Hermione wasn't sure if it was due to him being horrorfied at being married to Ginny or Molly thinking she was his mum. He settled for anger. His magic began emitting a strong white glow around him.

Hermione saw the danger immediatly and hugged him. "Calm down Harry, please. You and I know she could never replace your mum." Harry looked disgusted.

He looked at Ragnok. "Are the Weasleys only friendly to me because I'm rich and famous."

He nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. They were planted at Platform 9 and ¾ so they could meet you and make sure you become a family friend. It was part of Dumbledore's plan to make sure he could keep a hold on you."

"Back to Miss Granger. If you go through with this, you will both be automatically _emancipated. You Harry, will become Lord Potter and Hermione will be Lady Potter. Whatever the decision do not take it lightly._"

Hermione was sitting in Harrys lap at this time. She wasn't quite sure when she got there she only knew she was there. Takeing her head off his chest she asked. "So we will be effectively married?"

Ragnok nodded. "You have twenty hours before the choice is made for you. If you pass this by it _will not_ come again."

Dan and Emma had been silent more or less since they arrived. Dan bursted. "She will not be getting married! She is barely fourteen years old! What on earth is the normal in the magical world?"

The Director laughed, a truly disturbing sound from a Goblin. "In the magical world the parents usually sign marriage contracts when their child becomes the age of two." He looked at Harry. "Dumbledore set one up between you and Miss Weasley to ensure that you stay on the light side. You can cancel it, marry miss Granger and negate it or you can simply do both."

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you want?"

She looked back at him. "Whatever you want." she shot back, smiling.

"Hermione, you decide. I'm happy with it I just don't want you pressured into anything."

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "I'm nervous. I like the idea, and Ragnok said it's a one-time offer. I just don't want to see what happens if you find someone better than me."

"'Mione," He started reprovingly. "There isn't anyone better than you. Your kind, smart, caring, brave not to mention beautiful. If you want it i'll go with it."

She nodded slowly. "Ok Harry." She looked at Ragnok. "I'll do it. Passing this one-time oppertunity just isn't me and this way Harry is susceptible to love potions... " She mumbled something at the end that no-one caught.

"What was that last bit Miss Granger?"

She blushed. "I said that I love him."

The goblin looked at her oddly. "Well thats enough on that subject. What are your decisions?"

"Do it." They replied in sync.

Ragnok looked relieved. "Good. I'll get some of my assistants to prepare everything. Hmph, what else...?" He checked the sheet once more. "Ahh good we're done. You lot best be off, we'll sort everything out."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Err, sir? About the marriage... do we have to consumate?" He was blushing madly. Hermione joined him, looking like a tomato.

The goblin cracked, and laughed heavily. "G- God no. Not until you feel comfortable."

The pair sighed in relief and stood up to leave. Ragnok motioned for one last thing. "Go to Potter Mansion. You'll find loads of, ah, interesting stuff there. Its at this address, under the Fidelius Charm. Mr. Harry James Potter lives at Potter Mansion, Rowern Hill."

* * *

This concludes the second chapter. I am not familiar of any Welsh scenery. I live in Australia. Moved here from the UK half-a-year-ago. Best 6 months of my life. Read for enjoyment, Review if you want it to continue. This is completely based on Reader encouragement since this is my first time doing this.

I know there will be a few mistakes but please bear with me, I'm an independant person and prefer doing my own work.

This chapter was a base for a few more things to come. It won't be the best chapter, probably quite boring since its mostly reading wills and such. It'll get better next chapter.


	3. Visitng the Mansion Oh great, visitors

(A/N) Hey all! Don't worry about me updating, i'll be working on this as much as prossible! Ok so someone reviewed that QI started in 2003. I know. I'm keeping with the time, I'm just modernising it since I'm quite young I have no idea what you guys had in 1990. N64? Pfft, I don't know.

Sit back and enjoy the read. The next couple of chapters (or maybe just this one depending on the reviews and boredom levels) will encompass the rest of the summer holidays. Probably 1 or 2 more chapters on the holidays. YOU DECIDE. If its a yes, well, the chapter's wont be very long only 1.5k-2.5k words (unless I get carried away, which is unlikely because I haven't studied the topics on learning) . They, if you decide yes, will be focusing on Harry and 'Mione learning to become Animangi, which also invloces learning a form of occlumency since you need to be calm to find your Animangus form. It will also invloce them becoming smarter. Well for Harry anway, Hermione is already smart.

* * *

Harry and the three Grangers took Director Ragnoks advice and went to the Gringotts entrance where they found a goblin who was waiting for them. He gave them a portkey to Potter Mansion.  
Now they were stood outside of a magnificent three-story building that was roughly two-hundred metres wide. It was beautiful, the fountains in the garden had exquisite patterns decorating them. The gardens were filled with blood-red roses and angel-white lilies. They also had some purple flower that Harry didn't know the name of. The bushes against the house were cut perfectly and the White marble trimming of the house and the deep green leaves made a great match.

Circling round to the side they found a massive hundred-metre pool which had wards round it to stop rain or leaves dropping into it. It also had a a couple of rides that led down into the pool. Going around further still they came upon a block of a building. Plan, simple and ugly. What they wanted to know was what was inside... well, them being curious led to them opening to doors and entering a gym area. They had a good look round the equipment and searched around. Hermione called to them. "Hey! Come look at this there's more!" naturally they all came rushing to the door she had located. Harry opened it. Inside were, what he assumed, black dragonhide robes and clothing.

Leaving the building with the joint promise on working on their health, which Hermione felt was pointless in Harrys case. Dan and Emma had agreed with the two teens that they needed to work on their bodies.  
Harry led them back to the house to see Sharptooth waiting with a dozen goblins in mean-looking armour. The goblin caught sight of Harry and the group heading the his direction.

Raising a hairy arm Sharptooth waved them over. Seeing his motioning Harry and the Grangers went over to the goblin who was holding a goblin-size trunk. The goblin smiled. "Good afternoon Harry. I'm sure you've had a good look around, yes?" All four human nodded. "Excellent! Right let's get down to business. Our director has spoken to us about you. He was filled with trust and pride over you treating us equal and your kindness. Therefore, he, offers you an alliance between the Potter Family and the goblins in this country. What say you?"

Harry looked at the goblin as if to say 'duh' he answered. "Of course I'll except. Hang on... what are the terms?"

The goblin smiled. It was definitely creepy seeing a goblin smile so often. "Sharp one aren't you? Good. Okay I'll start with what we want out've this alliance. Firstly we want your word that you will not use us, unless we deem it appropriate. Secondly we want your word that you will help us gain rights in the wizarding world. And lastly we want your word that you will stand by us and not betray us. Is the acceptable Mr Pott- I mean Harry?" The goblin was all confidence on the outside, inside he was concerned. The lad was far more powerful than he knew and if these requests didn't go down well, he would have to make amends.

Fortunately his fears were unbased when Harry replied. "Of course. It sounds reasonable, I wouldn't do that stuff anyway but if you want it on paper it's fine."

The goblin breathed a mental sigh of relief. "Good, now we can move on to what we offer you. Firstly we offer sixty of our troops to look after you, this number can be negotiable within reason. Secondly we offer our word that we won't betray your trust and will not harm people you deem friends. Thridly we offer our word that your word will be either considered highly by our own goblin rights or your word will be automatically accepted, again within reason. Lastly we offer training you in our magics, which far superior to wizards. You will be taught healing magics and little or no offensive. What say you?"

"I agree." Harry replied simply. "What do I need to do to make this binding?"

The goblin looked uncomfortable. "You can't until you become emancipated."

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, parents in the background silently egging the pair on. Leaning forwards together they kissed softly. Harry pulled back and, held Hermione to him, replied. "I think that clears up where me and Hermione stand." He turned to Dan and Emma. "I hope you two will give us your blessing. I love your daughter I really do. I'm not sure what live truly feels like since I haven't been loved since my parents died. She has been nothing less than a great friend." Turning to Hermione, he continued. "I'm sorry about last year and ignoring you. I'm sorry for first year and not being friendlier to you. I'm sorry that you were petrified."

Hermione moved her head off his chest and a hand moved to his cheek caressing it softly. "It's ok, I understand the reasons. Just to clear up everything, I love you Harry James Potter." He smiled down at her.

The goblin, Sharptooth, looked like it was high on something. "Brilliant! I'll be round tomorrow for us both to sign the contracts. As a sign of trust I leave you these six of our elite troops." he motioned, grandly, towards the well-armoured goblins. "Ah yes!" he said, slapping his head, clearly remembering something. "I was instructed to bring you the your parents' trunks and the products made by your dad and his friends, the Marauders."

Harry grinned. Moving behind Hermione and wrapping his arms round her lean stomach he leaned down to her ear and asked in a soft voice. "Wanna become animangi? And learn pranking from the masters of the art?" He was excited. He really wanted to give a good prank to Malfoy and his deformed and defective friends. And she knew it. Tilting her head back she kissed his jawline and replied. "Of course Harry. I wouldn't mind a prank to lighten the mood once in a while."

He mock-staggered in shock. "Hermione wants to prank someone? God when did I become such a bad influence?"

She grinned and punched his shoulder playfully. "You, sir, were always a bad influence on me. I seem all sorts of times where I've been in trouble; I only got off because of my otherwise immaculate record."

He sighed in apparent distress, it would've been more convincing if he didn't have a grin on his face. "Where did I go wrong Hermione?"

She didn't reply. Then she spoke up. "A good prank or two ought to bring the twins to their knees when they find that the son of a Marauder has come into the business." Harry snorted. "They'll be begging to be taught the true tricks of the trade."

The goblin looked at the grinning pair and rightly assumed they were plotting. Clearing his throat to gain attention, he frowned and clicked his fingers. The trunks and a box appeared. "The trunks belong to your parents Harry and the box has the books in. I have to leave now. The goblins have set up a temporary camp for the night shift. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he popped away.

Nodding to the guards Harry made his way to his mansion. The gravel crunching beneath his feet. He opened the door and gasped. Inside was sheathed in marble, exquisite patterns running up the banister of the staircase.

Dobby popped in front of the awed group. The loud cracking sound drew their attention to him."Master Harry Potter sir you is here! Dobby is happy to meets Harry Potter sirs Miss Grangey and her parents. Dobby will take you to the bedrooms so you cans settle in."  
Harry picked up the Marauder box and his dads trunk, silently looking at Hermione, with his eyes, to take his mothers trunk.  
Dan and Emma weren't sure what to make of the big-eyed, understated, and big-eared creature. It was polite and not moving quickly towards them so they saw no reason to panic... for now. They followed the little creature up the stairs. What they saw was many, many doors on both ways, presumably bedrooms, toilets and shower-rooms.

Harry asked Dobby. "Whats inside all these rooms? Theres so many!" He was quiet for a second. "Why are you here? I thought you were free?"

Dobby shook his head violently. "No sir, Dobby is free sir. But Dobby is wanting to be working for the great Mr. Harry Potter sir. Sir is a great, powerful wizard and needs to learn." Dobby took Harry and Hermiones hands and popped away, leaving two suprised parents to wander through the halls. They stumbled on a home cinema, apperantly muggle electricals work in this magical enviroment. They were eager to sit down and have a watch.

Meanwhile Hermione was drooling in anticipation. In front of her was a library. Hence the reaction. Harry saw her reaction, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he said. "Hermione, flies." Hermione blushed and her jaw came back to life.

She looked at him. "This place is fantastic! Can we come here tomorrow?"

He grinned and playfully replied. "If your a good girl, I don't see why not."

She raised an eyebrow and went to moved over to sit on one of the bean-bags, her hips swaying more than usual; Harry was now the one drooling, staring at her behind. She smirked to herself; she knew what she was doing to him.

She plonked herself down grabbing a thick book from the closest shelf and began reading. Harry caught the name before the page turned. _The How-to's on warding your Property, from lethal to annoying, by Daniel Potter. _She after reading the title and who made the book, she checked the bookcase. It was filled with various Potters and had many, many subjects. Harry grabbed one. _The Potter Guide to Transfiguration, by James Potter. _He looked for his mothers, charms and potions books since she was the one of the best in England during her days. Probably still would be. He found them quickly. _Lily Potter's guide for the budding potioneer _and _Lily Potter: How to charm the people pants off. _Harry sniggered at the second book title.

Taking the three books, Harry sat down onto the bean-bag next to Hermione and began reading his dad's Transfiguration book. He found it fascinating to learn the secret of Transfiguration. _It's all in the visualisation. _

Three hours later they went down for dinner. Harry and Hermione couldn't see her parents anywhere. "Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby popped into existance.

"What is Mr. Harry Potter sir wanting?" He asked eagerly.

"Could you go and find Hermione's parents, please?" The elf nodded, dissappeared and re-appeared with Dan and Emma clutching their stomachs. Dan groaned. "God that doesn't get better at all. Is it dinner yet? I'm starved."

Dobby smiled tentatively. "The Potter house-elves cooked you foods sirs and misses."

"Thanks so very much." Dan replied, shaking the elfs hand. "Your a life-saver."

Dobby gave a watery smile. "It's the house-elf's job sir."

After a mouth-watering dinner of roast lamb, roast potatoes and vegtables. Harry, Hermione, Dan and Emma sat in front of a roaring fire for three hours, talking quietly. Both women dropping off in their mans arms. Dan and Harry shot eachother a smile. Harry motioned to the sleeping women. "Bucket of cold water?" He asked, quietly while, grinning dangerously. Dan shook his head. In the same quiet voice. "Tried it before. I slept on the couch for a month." he replied sadly, with a grin on his face.

"Ouch. I'm not trying that then. Not until I can lay the blame on someone else." Harry said smirking, then he yawned. "C'mon lets take these two to bed and call it a night." Dan nodded in agreement. Both lads rose with their women in their arms, carried bridal style up the stairs and into their chosen bedrooms.

Harry set Hermione down gently on the king-size bed, remvoing her clothes and changing her limp form into her pyjamas. He stripped and climbed into white shorts. He climb into the bed and pulled Hermione onto him, sharing the heat for their bodies. Hermione snuggled closer and let out a gentle sigh of contentment, one that Harry shared.

The next morning was much like the previous. Harry woke up with his sleepy green eyes opening to see two chocolate orbs staring intently at him. Smiling he said. "Hey! Good morning." He was tired and didn't bother trying to hide it in his voice. So it came out as: "Hmph! G'mornin'."

"Yes it is and do you know why?" She looked at him intently, she was infinitely more awake than he was. So he forced his eyes open and talked normally. She loved this sleepy cuteness he had, the way his startling emerald eyes would wake.

Grinning rakishly, setting the belly-flies going in her stomach, he replied. "Why yes I do. I'm being emancipated today, and you will be Lady Potter. If you still want it... the soul bond completes in..." He checked his watch. Then did the math. "We have two hours to change our minds."

"Well I'm staying here. No way am I leaving... especially if it's a one-time opportunity. If you still want me?" She spoke with longing and hope. She loved Harry, he was so kind to her. Ever since first year he'd been good to her aside from the odd Ron-caused rejection. She couldn't take it now they were together.

"Of course Hermione. I wouldn't leave you, ever. I promise. It is definitely quick, but since it is a one-time chance I'm so taking it. " He replied stroking her fair cheeks softly, until her eyes fluttered shut from his gentle touch. He decided to joke slightly. " Besides Ginny reminds me of my mum and there is no way I'm going there." She laughed. Then he said. "Come on, let get up. That goblin, Sharptooth, said he was coming over sometime in the afternoon; we need to get ready."

They dressed seperately, they had only been together for two days and neither were ready for seeing those parts yet. Hermione was worried Harry wouldn't like her, it was silly but she felt that way all the same. Harry went along with what she wanted. It's definitely at the top of the male agenda: agree with everything she says and you won't get screamed at.

They went downstairs meeting Hermiones parents halfway downstairs. Dan and Emma called to the teens and smiled and motioned them in the direction onf the kitchen. Understanding the teens turned back round and continued down the massive staircase and turned right towards the kitchen. The parents found the kids chatting about something called 'Animagi'. They looked questioningly at their daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law. Harry took up the explaination. "Animagi or an Animagus is, simply, a person that can change into a particular animal. The process of becoming an Animagus is long, and has the potential to go very wrong and cause the transformation to become a disaster. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand. The Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. Finding your inner nature also aids you natural Occlumency defenses." At their confused expressions he answered the unasked question. "Occlumency is mind defense, used to guard your mind against legilimens. A skilled Occlumens can order their thoughts into parts, sort of like a computer and the folders."

Dan and Emma understood that. "Can non-magicals like us use this?"

Harry turned to Hermione, who was thoughtful, but eventually shrugged. "We're not sure. I'll look further into the book." To Hermione he asked. "Did you find those ingrediants in the potions room yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll grab the Marauders book on Animagi and prepare the potion. We can start learning the Occlumency Marauder-style as well. Their way is much faster than any other way I've heard of."

They sat and ate pancakes with lemon and sugar with a glass of pumpkin juice, before the group got up and went to the Potter gym. After working out for an hour, and aching terribly, the group walked back to the house on dead feet.

Dan was wheezing, he hadn't worked that much in a couple of years. "Dobby!" He called out, his voice sounding strained. The elf popped in front of him. He wore a makeshift belt around his waist and had four vials of potion. "What's those at your waist?" Dan asked curiously.

"It's Pepper-up potion for master's and mistress's. It will help yous with recuperating." He handed a vial to each human, who eagerly drank. An audible sigh of relief escaped their mouths. Harry was the least effected by the workout but was tired, thanks to the potion he was up and at full health again.

"T- those running machines were torture! They didn't stop until you had done ten minutes sprinting. You, young Harry, are mad." Emma groaned. She and Dan had jelly-legs when they had gotten off the treadmills. Hermione wasn't as bad, being on adventures with Harry certainly did good for your health after the first couple of times.

Harry grinned he had been least effected by the run, since he had to run from Dudley and his bum-chums quite often. His arm muscles were growing but relatively weak, despite all the hard word he had done at the Dursley house. He was stronger than a fair amount of people in their year but wanted to fill out the muscle a bit. Lean and wiry was his goal... he did not want to become Crabbe or Goyle. He shuddered at the thought.

Together they entered the house and immediately dived for the couches. Resting before having to meet Sharptooth again.

* * *

Read for the enjoyment, review for me please. It does wonders for my dedication. A big loopy thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all seem rather eager for more and I'll continue to do my best to deliver. 1 person is nagging for the next chapter... I only started this 2 days ago, this being the 3rd day and so far I've uploaded a chapter a day. I'll try and continue with that if the reviews keep coming. Promise.


	4. Huh? and Gringotts

**(A**/**N)** AU. Well slightly. Harry & 'Mione don't go to Rons house (cos i dont like the twat) and continue working on the Animagus forms (I know I spelt it Animangus previously don't rub it in) and learn to prank from the Marauder Guide. They also become masters at Transfiguration, Charms and potions.

Great ways to prank people- think of the possibilities. Malfoy the Ferret, Ron the pig, Ginny the cow... Dumbledore... well I'm not sure yet... maybe a meercat (dont ask why lol) and molly the sheep (she practically follows Dumbldore around like Ginny does Harry). Potions, well, had infinite possibilites. Can you imagine ol' Dumbles with no hair and beard? Or Ginny? Or a bowel-releasing potion for Malfoy... in the middle of the Great Hall? It would be ROFL all round!

Sorry for not updating sooner. My dad thought it'd be a great idea to not let us on the internet or the computer for a couple of days, hence I couldn't update.

* * *

At 10:35am, after breakfast, Harry and Hermione began to glow a pale white colour. All four of them were in the living room resting before more talks later in the day. This signified the completion of the soul-bond and now they were joined, feelings could be felt by the other person. Dan and Emma suspected that they would complete the bond but didn't expect the glow, hence the screaming Emma, waving a frying pan around dangerously trying to find the source of the apparent attack on her daughter and her boyfriend/ soon-to-be husband.

It was all quite amusing watching Emma but Dan had stepped in, covering his laughing with coughs and pointed out the peaceful look they had about them. He finally managed to calm down his wife, enough for her to put the pan back and to sit down.

The had found out the hard way that interfering with the soul-bond completion had amusing, but painful, consequences. Dan poked Hermione in the shoulder only to be tossed back, much like a ragdoll and went face-first into his seat, which he had slipped off groaning.

When he got up, she couldn't blame him for holding his face in his hands. Thrown at that speed you were bound to have the chairs patterns imprinted, in red lines, on your face for a while. It had to sting a little. But it was funny for Emma, how laughed at her husbands

The two recovered five minutes later. Both were happy and generally glad. Harry because he had Hermione and couldn't be forced into love with love potions. Hermione because she was with Harry and he was hers now.

Later that afternoon the goblin procession that included the goblin Sharptooth, the fifty-four other guards. They came to the porch of the mansion, met by Harry, his new wife, Hermione and her parents. Dan and Emma stayed at the doorway whilst the goblin, Sharptooth moved Harry and Hermione away. Sharptooth greeted the new Lord Potter with a friendly handshake. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter." He greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, Sharptooth. It's Harry, Sharptooth, just Harry." Harry returned the greeting. "Say hello to the new Mrs. Potter." he said, pulling Hermione forward. She was blushing lightly, being introducted as Mrs. Potter after fancying/ loving Harry since the troll incident in first year. She hadn't had big ideas; she wasn't expecting Harry to like her that way, in return. But he did, he had admitted it, which had overjoyed her.

Realising she needed to greet the goblin she moved in front of Harry and took Sharptooth's hand in her own and shook it. "Good afternoon senior goblin."

Said goblin smiled at them. To Harry he asked. "So you decided to go through with the bonding process? Good... You can come to Gringotts to finalize you emancipation and take your place as Head of the Family of House Potter, House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw. It'll be a bit of a mouthful speaking your full title after it's done, so I suggest taking one surname."

Harry looked at Hermione, thinking. "If it's ok with Hermione, since we're together, I'd like to keep my name." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's good with me." She was quiet for a second then. "You realise we share the same initials don't you? Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter. H.J.P."

He smiled warmly at her, her heart began beating a bit faster. Sharptooth cleared his throat, wondering how many more times he would have to do that with this new couple. "The rest of your guard is here." Motioning behind him. "We need to sign some papers with a blood-quill." He searched in his pockets. Finding the item he was talking about he held it up. "These are illegal." When their faces went stony he quickly carried on. "Unless you signing emancipation papers or other important magical documents. In this case it's your promises. Signing will prevent you from breaking it off until formally notifiying a senior Teller."

Harry nodded at gently placed his arm round Hermione. "Come on, let's go inside and deal with it in there." A cold wind streamed through the air, it had to be un-natural; half an hour ago it was a beautiful summer day, a beautiful clear sky with the threes gently swaying had turned into a cloudy, grey, lifeless and cold area.

The goblins, Harry and Hermione, realising the danger, moved to Dan and Emma. Dan and Emma were clueless and couldn't see Dementors, they would think the weather was being funny or that it was magic. They weren't far off. Both parents could see their child and in-law running towards them waving their arms; motioning for something. They rightly assumed that something was wrong and went inside, standing right next to eachother, frightened.

One hundred metres outside the outer wards were being tested. Dementors had appeared, not many, only a few. They were chasing after something that much was certain. Harry turned, from getting Dan and Emma inside his house, to seeing a small figure of a man moving away fast, with the dementors floating closer to him. Quickly deciding to do something, Harry shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" The only known way to get rid of a Dementor. Prongs sprang from Harry's wand and charged into the Dementors, cathcing them with his antlers. The goblin's, having no spells of their own to get rid of Dementors, only being able to ward areas against the vile creatures.

The man stumbled over to Harry, who was in a protective circle of nine goblins. The goblins took him in and moved him to their camp to be interrogated. Sharptooth grabbed Harry's attention again. "Harry, we need to visit Gringotts. Albus Dumbledore is arriving there to make sure something like this doesn't happen."

That shocked Harry out've his frozen state. He quickly moved to Hermione to ask if she wanted to come, to which the answer was an obvious 'yes'. Hermione took her husbands hand and came over to the goblin. "Can you take us there now please?"

Sharptooth nodded, grabbed their hands and used the goblin Apparition to bypass the Potter Mansions wards.

* * *

The trio landed in the confrence room to dicuss the emancipation. Apparently the goblins were expecting Harry and Hermione to go through with their bond. There were two goblins on either side of Director Ragnok, goblins, Harry presumed, were advisors.

"Good morning, young Harry. Please take a seat." Ragnok snapped his fingers and a comfortable looking chair appeared. Harry thanked him before sinking into the chair, shuffling to get into a comfy position. Hermione took the seat next to him.

Ragnok stood. "The meeting for the emancipation request by Harry James Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Potter or in short Harry Jame Potter. The Mr. Potter requested this to get himself removed from his abusive relatives who treated him like a house-elf." Stressing certain points to get his view across. "He also is under the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, who has illegally imprisioned Mr. Potter's innocent, legal godfather. Mr. Dumbledore illegally proclaimed himself Mr. Potter's legal guardian while not giving Sirius Black a trial." The advisory goblins were scowling at Dumbledore.

Ragnok took a breather and asked for water and gave a cup to each goblin and one to Harry and Hermione, before continuing. "Mr. Dumbledore has also signed illegal marriage documents for Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, using his apparent status of Mr. Potters magical guardian." The four goblins were straining their urges to rip and gut Albus Dumbledore and were trying bloody hard.

Harry and Hermione were white at Dumbledore's list of offences, and Ragnok wasn't done yet. "Albus Dumbledore's earliest offence was placing Mr. Potter with with Aunt and Uncle." The words were spat out, menacingly. "He placed him there to set up illegal blood wards to guard Mr. Potter. While these were efficent they did nothing to help inside the house. Mr. Potter was subject to malnutrition, beatings and mental beatings. According to Mr. Potter he was called a 'freak' on a daily basis, until he began believing it."

The goblins were besides themselves. Their knuckles gripping their chairs, until their hands were bone-white. Most of the goblins were imagining they were crushing Dumbledores throat or other painful places.

Ragnok sighed and spoke to the goblins on either side of him. "The list carries on, my friends." He looked at Harry, who was holding a crying Hermione. "To prevent a waste of time I will not carry on listing offences. We," he indicated the goblins and himself. "have brought the three Head of Family rings for you, Mr Potter. Mrs. Potter," Hermione sliently thrilled at being called Mrs. Potter. "will obtain the Lady of the Potter Family ring. The other Families didn't make one for the Lady." He responded to Hermione's questioning look.

Harry spoke, hand clutching his head from the infomation. His Occlumency foldering all the new infomation. "Do the ring's show at all times?"

A goblin to Ragnoks immediate left responded. "No. They remain hidden unless you purposley show them to someone. In addition, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor rings will automatically merge into one ring. They will seperate on your order."

Ragnok rubbed his forhead. "Take the rings if you wish Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The benefits will be multiple and will be explained if you take them."

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, then at the four rings in front of them. One was red and had a lion on it, obviously Gryffindors. A purple ring with a golden eagle, Ravenclaws and finally the Potter rings. Each had a silver background with a deep purple trimming round the edges and a blood-red sword down the middle.

Harry was the first to speak when they took their eyes from the rings. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled. Taking care not to bare her teeth, a sign of disrespect amongst goblins. "Let's see. Get you away from the Dursleys, out from under Dumbledores thumb and I get to keep you to myself." He grinned at her, her heart softened. "It will also prevent you marrying Ginny."

Harry went pale at a thought. "God!" The goblins and Hermione jumped at his raised voice. "Mum... Ginny... similar looks... shit..."

The goblins and Hermione paled as well. What Harry was trying to convey was Ginny reminded, and looked slightly like, Harry's mum Lily Potter. That just wasn't right. Pretty disgusting.

Hermione looked at Harry, who wasn't feeling well. "I think for that reason alone we'll be taking those rings." At her words Harry leaped up, startling the goblins, and grabbed the three rings he was supposed to wear and jammed him onto his finger. They re-sized to fit his fingers perfectly. Hermione was chuckling at the eagerness on his face.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings blurred and changed into a light purple with a red trimming. Hermione smiled at him studying the rings and took her own from the table. Ragnok and the other goblins were sharing glances smiling slightly at eachother.

The goblin on Ragnoks far right stood and spoke. "Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter. You're both offically emancipated. You are both above the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, furthermore you have control over all the Potter holdings in the various stores, magic and muggle." He looked at Harry. "You, having married Hermione Jane, have negated the marriage contracts set up by Dumbledore. It is likely he will try and overturn your emancipation, which he can't. If you handle things correctly and get a trial for Sirius Orion Black, and get Dumbledore placed in Azkaban." He grinned ferally at the idea.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Can you draw up a list of Dumbledores offences? Getting Sirius a trial won't be easy but when he does, proving his innocence should be quite easy." Harry gave her a questioning look, so she listed why. "Vertiserum, Magical oaths and your parents journals, which detail their change in secret-keeper."

Harry nodded, it would be quite easy to help his godfather. "Ragnok can you send a letter to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Keep it vague though. Point out that I would like to speak with the Head of the Department to get a trial for Sirius Black."

Ragnok nodded and motioned for one of his advisors to write up the letter. "I will dictate as follows. To Madame Bones, Head of the DMLE. I, Ragnok Director of Gringotts wizarding bank, on behalf of Lord Harry James Potter have a request. Lord Potter understands that his godfather, Sirius Orion Black, never recieved a trial despite much more violent Death Eaters recieving trials. Lord Potter searched through evidence and can prove that Sirius Orion Black is free of guilt. Mr. Albus Dumbledore must not be present for this meeting since he was the one to places Mr. Black in Azkaban without a trial, which Mr. Potter believes is very suspicious. Good Day, Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"Thank you Ragnok." Harry gave his thanks. "I would like to go back to Potter Mansion. Please inform Madame Bones to meet me at The Three Broomsticks in two days at 1:00pm."

Ragnok nodded to another goblin who wrote it down and sent it off. "It's done Lord Potter."

Harry chuckled quietly. "It's still Harry. May I call you friend?"

Rangok looked stumped for a second, before he recovered. "You may, Lor- I mean Harry."

Harry smiled and took Sharptooths arm, who promptly apparated out've the bank into the living room of Potter Mansion. Dan and Emma leapt off the sofa and engulfed the two teens in hugs. Pulling back from her hug with Harry, which was rather comfy, and Emma asked. "What was that outside? Where did you go for half an hour?"

Harry smiled at took her arm and moved to the sofa and sat next to her."Calm down Emma, it's okay." He gave her a hug. "The chill you felt was a group of creatures called Dementors, they are disgusting creatures who suck all the happiness from the world and force you to re-live your worst memories."

Emma was naturally curious, like her daughter. "What did you re-live?"

Harry changed from being strong to looking vulnerable. "I- I relived the moment my mum gave her life to s-save m-mine." Tears were gently falling. Hermione sat on his other side and wrapped her husband in a strong hug, tenderly kissing away the tears. "It's ok Harry. It's fine." She was quiet while he hugged her back. "We can carry on trying to finish the Animagi potions and learning from your parents okay?" The change in his mood was immediate.

The next two days were filled with learning pranks and various other subjects. Hermione and Harry were eager to learn proper potions not 'Instructions are on the board. You have two hours' since it was a crap teaching method. Harry was also learning all about what came with being owner of Hogwarts castle. It was very interesting.

He learnt a lot of interesting things. For example, he found that he could sack teacher's who were un-fit or improper in their conduct. He also learned that Hogwarts was a sentient being; after the Founders had put so much of their magic into the building, it had evolved into something more.

The Animagi potion was going very well, although it had to simmer for a couple of days before adding the final ingredient and then having to leave it for two weeks, which left them a week to practise before going back to school on september first.

It was 12:55 pm and Harry, Hermione accompanied by her parents entered The Three Broomsticks for lunch with Amelia Bones or Madame Bones. The director of the DMLE was enthusiastic in her response. She, having known Sirius from school, didn't believe that he was capable of betraying James and Lily or going bad.

At exactly 1:00pm the head of the DMLE entered the pub and spotted Hermione and Harry, who were looking at her, and walked over to the pair. Giving small smiles the two teens motioned for her to sit down. "Good afternoon Madame Bones. From you being here, I trust you are interested in helping Sirius?"

"I am, Lord Potter." She replied, remembering his elevation in society, before continuing "Can I see this evidence? And what was that about Dumbledore having offences?" She inquired.

Harry smiled at her, her heart softened, and motioned for the waiter for three butterbeers. "Well, we don't have the evidence here right know but you will see it. Same thing with the Dumbledore situation. For now enjoy the drink... You have eaten?"

Bones nodded. "Yes, thank you." She took a sip of her butterbeer and spoke. "Shall we go?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and called. "Dobby!" A quick crack later and the elf was in front of them. "Can you take us to my home please?"

The ever-eager elf nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, which was link to Hermiones, and took Amelia Bones' in the other. A pop and the pub had three less humans and minus an elf.

Back at Potter Manor said peoples arrived in the living room, much to Dan and Emma's shock which they quickly recovered from. Amelia Bones looked at the two of them. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She held out her hand, which they took.

The two parent Grangers smiled nervously. Dan spoke first. "We're Hermione's parents. Nice to meet you."

Harry rushed upstairs with Hermione leaving the two adult Grangers to talk with Amelia.

Upstairs the two teens were rushing, after making sure the Animagus potion was still going well, around their shared study grabbing proof. Sirius's documents and Dumbledore's loaded their arms. Carefully they made their way back downstairs to talk.

What they saw was Amelia Bones, ex-auror, Head of Law Enforcement chatting to Dan and Emma like they were best friends.

Harry and Hermione walked into the room and set down the piles of paperwork they had done. Amelia looked at them, then looked at the amount of paper as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. Sighing in realisation that this would be a long day.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **Again i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My step-dad thought it would be a great idea to keep me off the computer for two days so I couldn't write or update.

The chapters will keep coming though. I'm just sorry I couldn't give a A/N sooner telling you why I wasn't updating, but then I suppose you wouldn't have liked me about giving an authors note.

The next chapter will have some Dumbledore bashing and Sirius's trial.


	5. Creation and Sirius's trial

**(A**/**N) **A big thanks to all the reviewers. Glad to hear you enjoy my story. One of the reviewers mentioned something about copying the evidence a simple _Geminio_copying spell will do this. This chapter is about 1,500 words bigger than average.

Also another bit of the AU part is that Remus (one of my favourite characters – bloody furious with JK for killing him off- *mad face*) Lupin also known as Moony is still the DADA teacher. I reasoned it out trust me.

1. All the parents are from his generation and knew him at school. At school he was well-mannered, kind and friendly. True they didn't know of his affliction or 'furry little problem' but I think that they'll look past that to the kind person they knew.

2. Moody was supposedly the 'best auror the ministry ever had'. Wormtail is damn near usless with a wand and Crouch Jr who had been in Azkaban for a while and under the imperious curse for a while isn't likely to have his head on straight. SO I don't see how a partial mad-man and a usless rat can beat Alastor Moody.

**(Disclaimer) **You can't be serious? If I was JKR (and had a sex change *not a happy face*) there would be no Ron/Hermione EVER because it's simply gross. Hermione Jane Weasley *vomits*. I would also need an insane amount of money. I don't a 14 year-old with under $100,000 is gonna be able to buy Harry Potter.

* * *

Madame Bones had spent the rest of the day there. From 2:00pm until 10:00pm she sat and read the massive amount of documents, and wasn't happy with what she found. Some of them were speculations on the part of Harry and Hermione about Sirius being placed in Azkaban without a trial and wondering if Dumbledore wanted Sirius out've the way so he could gain Harry's trust.

Another speculation, which was indefinitely more severe, was if Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley's so Harry would be more willing to ask for help and be pliable. Dumbledore had, according to the goblins, used illegal blood wards to provide protection. He apparently _forgot _that Vernon and Petunia had a phobia of magic which would lead them, when they found Harry doing 'freaky things', to beatings and lack of food.

The illegal gaining of Harry's guardianship was enough to place Dumbledore in Azkaban, which, was essentially useless. If Sirius could manage it and be only three-quarters of Dumbledores's full power, which was considerable, Dumbledore could leave at will.

So Amelia had left after much more reading than she had planned, she hadn't planned to do any in reality, and set up a trial for Sirius's innocence. The _Wizengamot_ was definitely against the idea, except those that had known the man, but when Amelia said she had proof they reluctantly agreed. Well... she didn't say she had proof exactly... she said she had a written demand from Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Potter. The Wizengamot's, as one, members jaws' dropped to the floor scrambling to agree to the knew Lord Potter; hoping to try and get into his good books.

It was laughable what they were attempting. Agreeing to get into his good books, not realising they were the reason that they were the reason Mr. Black used to be in Azkaban. Nonetheless the demand worked and Harry got his trial for his godfather. They set it in one week.

Harry was laughing at the Wizengamot when Amelia, who now knew of the Fidelius Charm on Potter Mansion, reported to him that his request/ demand had been granted. Hermione was chuckling with him, while snuggling on the couch watching Amelia Bones's head as it spoke to them.

"Those silly buggers!" Harry laughed. "I'll have to knock them down a few before they realise a few things, though I am glad that you will be in charge of the trial and not Dumbledore." He spoke to Amelia.

* * *

He had had meetings with the goblin Sharptooth earlier who had informed him that Dumbledore had set up a 1,500 galleon transfer to the Weasley family per month. Harry thought Dumbledore was insane. Had the old crack-head never thought that Harry would try and find out? That Harry would never want to learn more? He had requested that the goblin cease the transfers and return all the money that was taken, which was considerable. Well it wasn't much of Harry's 195 billion-galleon fund, but 250,000 galleons could easily pay for twenty-five houses well-sized houses.

Harry had only been lazy at school because of his past experience. In his muggle school he had more or less been Hermione in boy-form. Intelligent, bookworm and friendless because of the first two reasons. Not to mention Dudley and his herd of pricks. Frighteningly unintelligent, dim-witted, slow, overweight. Everything that Harry wasn't.

With Harry's marriage and emancipation he was free from the Dursley's putting his cleverness down and hurting him mentally and physically. Now he had a great set of people he considered father and mother figures and a fabulous influence in the form of his new wife, Hermione.

He loved Hermione, he told her so every night, though he was new to the whole love business he tried his best to be good for her, something he thought she apperciated. With positive influences on his life and knowing the deception that was most his life, Harry was dying to learn as he once had.

Hermione had been overjoyed that Harry, deep down, was as clever as she was just didn't show it. He didn't want to be put in the spotlight and had been beaten if he had done very well in class. That was then, this was now. She was seeing the true Harry; the one who loved reading and learning, the one that loved and cared for her openly and the one that made her feel wanted and needed.

Amelia's head had left the fireplace for sleep. Hermione was wondering when it would be her turn for sleep. Harry opened his drooping eyelids. "C'mon all, let's go to bed. God knows most of us need it. Come on 'Mione, dear." Harry didn't use words like that often; it simply wasn't him to do that, always prefering her name to 'baby, love, babe' or any other word based along those lines.

Hermione mumbled incoherently into his shoulder, where she was currently resting her head. Harry leaned down, so his mouth was at her ear. "I love you, 'Mione. Come on we need to go to bed."

So they did. Well... Hermione mumbled more and Harry lifted her up, glad of the muscles he had developed working for the Dursleys.

Hermione lay on top of Harry, drooped over his chest, running her fingers gently over his well-developed abdominal muscles; staring into his captivating emerald eyes. "So beautiful..." He murmered, playing with her hair gently. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Hermione before and hadn't considered her for a girlfriend when she was the only girl who had made a true effort to get to know the real him and not the boy-who-lived.

She blushed lightly and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Harry." Then came the change in subject. "What are we going to do for the goblins and Dobby?"

His hand made it's way to her cheek and tenderly began stroking with his thumb. "What do you mean?"

"Where are they going to live? We, or you, have an insane amount of money we could use some of it to build them a small villiage. We have over one hundred acres of land, this place could become a small wizarding village." She was getting excited over her idea.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yeah it could, couldn't it? Have a small, close together village. Goblins, house-elves and humans. I don't really fancy any dark creatures so we can ask the goblins and elves who will occupy the place to set up wards; since they have stronger warding magic than we do. You're my wife Hermione, you own everything I do. "

Hermione yawned and settled her head on his chest. Harry smiled lightly. "I think it's time to go to sleep for the night."

No reply came.

* * *

The next day they set their idea into motion, calling Ragnok asking for materials and giving him their idea. The goblin Director of Gringotts was happy to learn that they planned on giving equal rights to all members of the small community.

Building designs were drawn up by the goblins, who also wanted to open a small Gringotts branch, and buidling materials were brought in. Harry and Hermione had found that house-elves were very willing to help Harry after his saving Dobby. Their eagerness was not lost on Hermione but that didn't mean she enjoyed making them work.

Harry had attempted to calm his wife down and offered pay and days off. Simply put, it didn't go down well. The elves were all over Harry begging to know what they had done wrong and what they could do to make up for it. Hermione watched on as her husband, oh how she loved being able to use that word and Harry was the reason, tried to reason with the elves.

Eventually she had realised her husband wasn't getting anywhere and finally stepped in and told them to calm down and get back to work. She hadn't liked telling other intelligent life-forms what to do but found that house-elves lived and breathed work.

Going back inside from a trying three hours of work Harry, hand-in-hand with Hermione, went back to Potter Manor. The Mansion stood tall and proud, overlooking the surrounding countryside and beautiful gardens. It was currently home to six beings and two visitors. Harry, Hermione, her parents; Dan and Emma, Sharptooth and Dobby were residents. Madame Bones and her niece, Susan Bones, were irregular guests.

The two teens opened the door and moved to the kitchen for a quick bite and something to drink. Dobby, as alwasy, was ready and had one of Harry's favourite muggle foods; a dish called 'eggy-bread'. God damn it tasted good. There was also a can of coke each. Dan and Emma, who were previously dentists before getting 250,000 galleons which was £2,500,000, were not impressed with their daughters sugar intake.

Harry and Hermione excused themselves from the table and went to the Potter Potions Wing to add the final ingredient to the Animagi potion. "Lets do this." Hermione began. She seperated the potion into two different vials and added twenty-five grams of powdered dragon claw, from the stores, into the solution which changed into a light blue colour. Harry did the same for his.

Taking his potion from him, Hermione placed it on a rack hanging over a small fire. They needed two weeks for it to simmer now, and a week after that was back to school. It wasn't a pleasent line of thought for the both of them. Learning Dumbledore's manipulations, Ron's inferiority complex and Ginny's love-potions did not make it a good idea to think about school.

They would have to get new friends, most likely Luna and Neville since the two knew Harry rather well. Hermione had heard of 'loony' Luna Lovegood and the rumors of her being severely bullied. Harry's natural need-to-help people came into play when she explained it on the couch, back in the living room.

"I'll talk to professer Flitwick about it." Harry stated. "If he doesn't do something, which is unlikely, I will have to use my position as Heir of Hogwarts to do something about it." Harry had come to terms with the power he would wield over many, many people. While he was horrorfied by the thought of controlling the school but it did help him when Hermione had pointed out it was better him than someone like Malfoy.

"Good... what i don't understand is why she didn't say anything about it sooner." Hermione wondered. Her brain quickly processed the thought. "She must have been worried that the whole thing would escalate. It happened to me when I was in muggle school." She sniffled slightly. The torment of the girls and boys in her year ridicluing her had never left her.

Harry moved right against her and gently kissed her soft lips. Hermione's thoughts immediatly left and she returned the kiss.

They sat on the sofa, snuggling, watching the fireplace and the dancing flames that occupied it. _Lethal beauty. _Harry thought as he gazed at the fire. The flickering flames flared slightly and died back down. Mesmerising was definitely the right word in this situation.

Hermione was first to speak, moving closer to Harry from under his arm. "I wonder what animal we will be..."

Harry nodded into her hair, which smelt like vanilla; delicious. "Me too. I'm hoping for a animal like Padfoot. I definitely don't want it to attract attention and be large, only large enough and fast enough to fight I i have to. Maybe something slightly more vicious than Padfoot."

Hermione took Harry's words in like a sponge and an animal popped into her head. "A wolf would sounds perfect for you. They don't fight unless they must; prefering to save energy for hunting purposes. They're related to the dog family and are more dangerous than a dog, even Padfoot."

Padfoot was a very large black dog. He stood, on four feet obviously, at just over a metre. He had broken Ron's leg, which the red head still hadn't forgiven, by tugging overly hard. Padfoot was definitely a strong, dangerous animal. Much like the person he represented; Sirius. Said person survived thriteen years in Azkaban and kept his sanity, unlike many of the other prisioners who went insane from over-exposure from Dementors.

"Yeah, it does sound like a good choice. If I could reach Padfoot's height, it would be nice." Harry commented on Hermione's idea for his animagus form.

"Not to mention wolves are very beautiful, have a playful nature and are warm at night." Harry laughed at the last part, taking the hint. They hadn't gone to sleep the way they usually did last night and Hermione found herself cold without Harry's arms round her.

Hermione was thinking of how nice it would be to have a soft, furry wolf that she could cuddle up to... as long as the molting thing didn't get out've hand... hmm, she'd have to work on that. A thought struck her. "We have a soul-bond right?" Harry nodded in affirmative so she carried on. "Would that have any effect on our Animagus forms?"

Harry thought about it. He had read in his parents' journals that they had a soul-bond as well. Idly he wondered if they had a portrait in this house or another that he now owned. He remember he owed Hermione an answer.

"From my mother's diaries she was a doe and my patronus, which was my father's form, I think it might affect the transformation. I just hope it goes straight the first time and we can do it from then on."

* * *

The rest of the week passed with the building of small village. Considering the sixty goblins and hundred house-elves that had come there, they needed very little room. Elves didn't grow over three and a half feet and goblins didn't go over 4 feet. Which was fortunate.

They decided to open shops selling goods that were specific to their race. For example the Potter house-elves, which came from their various houses, brewed potions better than any other and far more potentcy with some of the potions. The blood-replenishing potions brewed by elves generated twice the amount of the average wizard-made one.

Fortunately no-one was bothering the villiage while it set up. It was part of the Fidelius Charm that surrounded the entire Potter Mansion and the grounds. No-one could bother them.

The goblins had set up a smaller version of Gringotts bank at the small settlement. All the materials used were the same and the goblins had begun constructing vaults with their knowledge that no-one else was privy to. They set up a vault for the house-elves that lived and worked in the area and for themselves.

They had the foresight to, just in case, build a wizarding bunker. It had so many wards on it and had enough space and resources to last two-hundred beings just over half a year in it. The wards were not all good; some of them were lethal and seriously hurt as a goblin, who volunteered to test them, found out. He had only done so when Ragnok and twelve of the Goblin Nation's best healers were watching him.

He had been violently thrown back, unconscious, with broken legs and a cut that started on his upper thigh and finished at his ankle. The healers had healed him quickly as possible and forced an elven bloody-replenishing potion down his throat. The goblins and elves that had warded it told the goblin he was fortunate; the wards randomly chose which bone to break, it could've easily been his neck or ribs.

No-one except those that were allowed through the wards went near them again. Wise, huh?

Today, however, was the trial for Harry's godfather, dogfather or surrogate parent. Sirius had been owled the Mansions location and recieved a letter demanding he come quickly.

Sirius and Buckbeak landed on the gravel leading up the drive. He stayed on Buckbeak's back because of his broken leg after falling off from a flying accident. Siriuc inwardly chuckled, it had been a stupid mistake joking with the Hippogriff. As soon they were ten feet in the air Buckbeak had tipped to the left, startling Sirius and caused him to fall off.

Sirius had grumbled but was happy that someone could still joke around... he never insulted Buckbeak again.

He saw Harry, Hermione, two elder people; who he assumed was Hermione's parents, a goblin and a house-elf. Buckbeak moved towards them, he was happy to see the two-legs with black-hair again. Harry reached for Sirius. "Hey Sirius! How have you been?" Harry was very happy to see his godfather.

"Pretty shit actually." Sirius joked. "I insulted Buckbeak, here." He patted Buckbeaks side. "And he decided to throw me off the next time we took off." He laughed. After he calmed down he asked. "Anything interesting on your side Pronglet?"

"A lot. I got emancipated, married, built a village, learning to prank Marauder-style and I'm learning to be an Animagus with Hermione." Harry laughed at Sirius's face as he slowly processed Harry's words. It quickly turned to shock.

Sirius's face brightened. "I take it your reading 'The Marauders Guide to Pranks and What to do if they go wrong'." He mentally went through the list. "You're married? To whom?"

Harry pulled Hermione in front of him and wrapped his arms round her waist. "This beautiful girl. Hermione Jane Potter."

Sirius smirked. "Bet she's the cleverest wtich of her year aren't you Hermione? And have a great love for books?" She nodded. "Like grandfather, like father, like son! If only James and Lils could see you two." He finished, a little sadly. "And what do you mean building a village?"

Hermione leant back into Harry and explained. "Well we signed a load of paperwork at Gringotts a while back and we're now friends with the Director Ragnok. He spent us sixty goblin warriors to protect us so we decided to build them and the house-elves that work for us a small village to purchase unique goods and a Gringotts branch has opened."

Harry nodded at her words. "Now Sirius there is someone we want you to meet."

Sirius moved round Harry to see Hermione's parents. He strode over and grasped their hands in a strong handshake. "Hey!" He peered at them acting like a pureblood-bigot, though not quite as bad. "You two seem ok... I guess I won't kill you... yet."

The two Grangers whitened as he fingered his wand. Harry kicked his godfather in the arse, who grabbed his right buttock and began massaging it. "Stop it Sirius." He told his godfather off before turning to Emma, who was hiding behind Dan and he didn't look much better. "It's fine you two, really it's fine he loves messing people around. Sirius... have you used your wand for anything yet?"

"Nope! I realised that if I ever got a trial the first thing they would do, except shoving a litre of vertiserum down my throat, is check my wand." Sirius replied. "Hence why I haven't healed my broken leg."

Hermione whipped her wand out and said. "Episkey!" Sirius groaned as his leg made a cracking sound as the bone healed. "There you go all better." She said sweetly. Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek and gave the answer Sirius was trying to get out.

"Thanks for helping him darling." She smiled at Harry's words.

Harry called. "Come over here Amelia!" She came over grinning like a maniac.

Sirius stopped and whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. "One more step..." He threatened.

"Sirius, you're very good with a wand but I'm not here to place you in jail." She replied. She didn't seem to happy.

"You betrayed me..." He said sorrowfully. His head drooped.

"I tried to get you a trial... I knew you couldn't have done that to James. Dumbledore wouldn't have it. I tried, please believe me." She returned in an upset voice. Harry and Hermione were shocked... what was this? Apparently Sirius and Amelia had err... something going.

He sighed and raised his head. "Of course I forgive you. I know you aren't the Chief Warlock... I'll be talking to Dumbledore and he will not like the talk. Come here." He opened his arms and Amelia walked over to him and gave him a strong hug.

Hermione, moved by the unfolding scene, decided for a timely interruption. "We have got you a trial Sirius."

The man looked at her amazment in his eyes. Holding Amelia still he double checked he heard right. "Did I hear correctly or is the insanity finally creeping up?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"It's true." Harry confirmed. "Let's get you inside. I will need to take your wand Sirius. They're likely to snap it at the sight of ' a deranged mass-murderer" His godfather laughed and handed his wand over to him. Harry carried on while walking towards the house, holding Hermiones hand. "We have the floo open for five minutes and your trial begins as soon as you arrive."

"Are you sure the evidence is indisputable?" Sirius asked nervously. He definitely did not want to go back to Azkaban. Or be snogged by a Dementor.

"Definitely." Harry replied, confidant. "We also have enough evidence to get Dumbledore in Azkaban, but we figured that was pointless."

Sirius smiled. They walked to the porch and opened the door. Sirius already knew his way around, being invited over so oftenly by James over the years. "I'll go to the living room while you get everything then." He left with Amelia at his side.

Harry and Hermione rushed upstairs to their study to grab all the considerable paperwork before charging downstairs again. They met Sirius and Amelia who were standing by the fireplace with a handful of floo-powder. Harry and Hermione passed half their paperwork to Sirius and Madam Bones, grabbed a handful of floopowder themselves.

Harry conjured the Potter crest for Sirius, the crest went on the shoulder of his robes. Taking care to make sure that the paperwork didn't fly all over the place when they arrived at the courtroom they cast a stasis charm on the documents.

They nodded and, as one, threw their floo-powder into the fireplace, which flared green. Harry and Hermione informed Sirius of their destination. They stepped into it and called out. "Ministry of Magic, courtroom 13!"

* * *

The Wizengamot was chatting away to themselves about various topics; new bribes, pureblood laws but above all they were talking about Sirius Black and his trial scheduled in five minutes.

Their fire erupted in magical green flames and four people stepped out. Lord and Lady Potter, who wore their formal robes; made by Dobby earlier that day, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. The head of the DMLE moved to talk her place as her judge over the court.

"We are gathered today to witness the trial for Sirius Orion Black. Mr. Black how do you plead?" She asked him. Sirius was sat in the chair and looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Not guilty." He replied in a calm voice.

"The charges are as follows: Mr. Black betrayed the former Lord and Lady Potter to their deaths on October 31st 1981. After said betrayal, Mr. Black supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew and thriteen other muggles. The court calls the defense forward."

Harry stood and walked until he stood next to Sirius, looked down at his godfather and smiled. "With my godfathers premisson I suggest using Vertiserum and a magical oath of truthfulness. What do you say Sirius?"

"As long as they only ask relevant questions. I, like everyone else, have things to hide." A few Wizengamot member shook their heads, but most agreed with Sirius. They called forward the Ministry potioneer and placed three drops into Sirius's mouth.

Harry began the questioning. "Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." His godfather replied in a monotone voice.

"Were you the Potter's secret-keeper at the time of their death?"

"No." Murmers filled the court and were quickly silenced by Madame Bones. "I was the obvious choice for secret-keeper... my thriteen years in Azkaban prove that." Guilty faces were round the court. "I gave the secret to Peter Pettigrew because he wasn't a likely choice of secret-keeper."

"Do you need more proof of my godfathers innocence?" Harry asked.

A short, fat toad-like woman stood up. "Occlumency can be used to sever the effects of Vertiserum."

"Too true." Sirius laughed, startling the court. "However there is only fail-proof way for me to show you I'm innocent."

The toad-woman smiled smugly, thinking she had won. Far from it. Sirius stood, suprising the court. "Harry can I have my wand to take a magical oath?"

"Of course." Harry dug into his pockets and presented Sirius's wand and handed it too him. Sirius grinned at him. "I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby give my oath that I never betrayed James and Lily Potter to their death nor did I kill Pettigrew and thriteen muggles." A flash of white light enveloped Sirius.

When it cleared he wasn't dead, nah; he was grinning like a cat that got the cream. "Since I'm not dead I spoke the truth."

Amelia was about to agree when toady stood up one more time. "_Hem hem." _She smiled sweetly, it looked hideous. "I believe Mr. Black tha-"

"What more do you need? The last thing to possibly do, even though I've given a magical oath, is let someone check my wand." He handed said wand to an Auror who had moved to his side.

"_Priori Incantatem._" The Auror spoke. The runic symbols of Sirius's last spell came up. The Auror recognised it as a stunning spell. The deep-voiced Auror informed the court. "His last spell was cast on November 2nd 1981. It was a stunning spell, presumably for Mr. Pettigrew?"

Sirius nodded. Toad-woman gave up. Amelia called for a vote. "All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Upon careful count over two-thirds of the court raised their hands. Seeing overwhelming numbers for Sirius's clearance, Harry slienty whooped. Amelia noticing the numbers proclaimed. "Sirius Black you are cleared of all charges."

The now free-man stood up and hugged his godson and in-law-god daughter, Hermione who had rushed over to congratulate him. Harry back from the hug and raised a hand sliencing the court.

"I have one more issue to present. It is quite a read as Madam Bones found out." The court members were curious to what the new lord had to say. "I have evidence of Mr. Albus Dumbledore, whose name is too long for his own good, has been manipulating my life. The evidence is on my seat, a moment please." He moved to his chair and grabbed the six-inches-high pile from his seat.

"This details everything about Mr. Dumbledore's invlovement of my life and the consequences of what he has done." The courts interest was sky-high. Harry cast a very powerful copying spell, creating enough copies for all the members of the Wizengamot. "_Geminio Maximus._" and used a banishing spell to send the papers to the members of court.

"You will want to place Mr. Dumbldore in Azkaban, which is pointless since he could escape, I suggest dis-allowing him: I want no contact with Albus Dumbldore without my magical guardian, Sirius Orion Black, beside me."

Amelia smiled. "That can be arranged, my Lord Potter. See you later."

Harry, Hermione; who had been suspiciously quiet and an overjoyed Sirius. He was free, he could re-take everything. His lordship, watch Harry grow, watch his godson and his wife become Marauders and Animagi. Not to mention seeing Amelia again, he had been there for her when she had lost her husband and she had seen him as the best man to be in her life.

Susan Bones was in for a suprise when she was introduced to the Potter Mansion the next day. Amelia had put their shared house up for sale and was interested in joining the new Potters and Black at the Manor.

* * *

Slightly under 5k words which is a bit more than usual hence missing the update for all the reviews, they really inspire me to do better.

The next chapter will have the next week where: Susan- meets Sirius- and Amelia go and stay in Potter Manor for the next week. Sirius is there as well and begin pranking Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione take the Animagi potion and become... the same animal as the other... in the next chapter I'll put a link in the **(A**/**N)** so you can see.

see you later.

Read for enjoyment and review for this story to continue.


	6. Meeting, potions and fun

**(A**/**N) **Hope you enjoyed last chapter 'cos you have a new one. It's just a shame I can't type as fast as you guys can read. I'm going to get a job in the next couple of days so i can buy myself a laptop. While I have the job it will slow my updates because I plan on getting it out've the way as quickly as possible. But after that I can update so much quicker since no-one will touch my laptop and I won't have to wait ages for a computer to be free.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning what was left of the Bones family apparated at the Potter home. Amelia and a nervous Susan walked down with very different expressions.

Amelia couldn't wait to see her daughters reaction to Sirius Black. She was, naturally, grinning madly at the thought and couldn't wait to see him mess her around. She had demanded he didn't terrify her though or she'd force feed him Buckbeaks poop. He didn't look happy at the thought of eating poop. Especially a Hippogriffs mess.

Susan was worried. Her aunt had a freaky grin on her face which suggested a trick. But this wasn't, it couldn't be. A massive mansion stood in front of her, obviously a lords house. She was hoping desperately the lord was kind and friendly. She was almost begging, inwardly, that this wasn't a meeting to set up a marriage contract.

Sirius was sitting on a chair that was stuck to the wall just above the door with a sinister grin on his face, holding a transfigured balloon filled with near-freezing water. Harry and Hermione walked in and nodded to him... they couldn't wait to see him prank Susan. They knew that Susan was a shy person from Hufflepuff house and were eager to befriend her and help boost her confidence. A small joke couldn't hurt.

They decided they wanted to befriend people from each house. They didn't have the usual house preduices only preduices against those that were preduiced. They had a good few people that were going to be invited over before the last week of the holidays was out.

Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Slytherin. Gryffindors were open but only to those that could live with being around the 'slimey snakes'. Maybe Harry could use some of his power over Hogwarts to get them their own private dorm's.

Fourth year overall looked like it was going to be an okay one. They'd break all ties with the Weasley Family except Fred and George. They were hoping to gain a lot more friends. The two youngest Weasley's were likely to get themselves in a twist, but really; who cared?

Harry opened the door and stood back so the two new residents to his house could enter. Amelia and Susan came through the door and were met with a cold water bomb from Sirius. They did the natural thing; they screamed, loudly. Harry, with Hermione wrapped in his arms in front of him, was chuckling at his godfather.

Sirius jumped to the ground, using a wandless levitation charm to prevent getting either of his legs broken again. He laughing his usual, bark-like laugh at the girls.

Susan screamed at him. Sirius commented dryly. "Damn, I knew I looked good but that hasn't happened in a while."

"You... your Sirius Black! Auntie don't let him hurt me!" she cried out.

Sirius did his best scotsman impression. "ooh aye lass. I ain't gonna be killin' yeh jus' yet alrigh'?"

She screamed at him when he came close, towering over her. Then she noticed Harry and Hermione behind Sirius laughing quietly. "You two!" She screeched. "You put him up to this?" She forgot about Sirius momentarily. Sirius came dangerously close to Susan, nodding to Amelia. "Rarrr" He quietly growled in her ear. She screamed and tripped over. Sirius began laughing again.

"So... what up with this?" Susan asked. "He." she pointed at Sirius. "Is supposed to be a mass-murderer what he actually is, is a mass-clown."

Sirius barked a laugh again. "Too true. I'd say I'm sorry for messing with you, but I'm not really." He grinned.

Harry intervened. "Good morning Susan. Sorry for my juvenile godfather, he loves playing jokes. Welcome to Potter Manor seat to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." He grinned. "Great! Now the formalities are over I can be me again."

Susan smiled shyly. "Hello Mr. Potter. Thanks for hav-"

"It's just Harry, Susan. It's good to see you." He smiled warmly.

She clasped her hand in front of her; she was nervous. "Thanks Harry. How was your summer? And isn't Hermione a muggle-born?"

He smiled again, his arms tightening slightly round Hermione. "My summer was pretty bad until my relatives left and Hermione came round to say 'Hi' and well... let's just say the rest was highly interesting. Hermione and her parents are staying round because me and Hermione are together. I got emancipated and became the Head of... ugh I hate saying the full bloomin' name. I'm the Head of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Quite a mouthful." He grinned rakishly causing Susan to blush lightly.

"So you are a lord now? Cool. My family has the same status as your's in the hierarchy. We don't have a Head of Family, the position's for the men." She grumbled good-naturedly. "Otherwise Auntie here would be Head of Family."

Sirius looked at Amelia who was caught in the act of looking at him, they both looked away a red tinge appearing on their cheeks. They talked about that later.

* * *

The rest of the week went by happily. Sirius played more pranks on them, until Amelia finally drank a hair-loss potion and wasn't happy. In fact she gave him a massive wedgie... he was sore three days afterwards. Harry and Hermione became quick friends with Susan; she had, with their help, gained much confidence.

When Amelia and Susan found out about the Animagi potion, Susan was eager to take the potion with Harry and Hermione; but was unfortunately shot down because school was approaching. Amelia understood the Potters' need not to be registered in case Voldemort ever returned and with two encounters with Voldemort under Harry's belt the possibility of him coming back was rising.

Sirius had great fun pranking and being pranked by Harry and Hermione and sometimes Amelia and Susan. On one occasion Sirius had been hung from his ankle and, since he didn't wake, they brought him over to his bathroom and filled it with cold water and ice cube and dropped him in it. He squealed like a frightened pig, much to the couples amusement.

He never picked on Dan and Emma because they "couldn't do anything back" as he had put it, so it was a great suprise to him when he found out that muggles had pranking items to. They had placed something called 'stinkbombs' in his bed along with itching powder. He wasn't a happy mutt the next day.

He got Harry and Hermione back when he used an enlargement charm on their feet, stopping when their feet were triple their normal size. They wore clown shoes for the rest of the day. Just to make Sirius happy.

* * *

Sirius had gone to Hogsmede when the news came out that he was innocent and had been re-instated as Lord Black. At Hogsmede he had brought the whole Zonko shop and was in the process of getting a Zonko's in Diagon Alley. Needless to say the kids were happy and the parents unimpressed with Sirius's immaturity. The magical children praised Sirius and the Weasley twins were hailing him. It had been highly amusing for Sirius when the two red heads had bowed to him on the street. They were all over him for idea's when he revealed he was 'Padfoot' from the infamous Marauders. They both came out with their noses transfigured into carrots and a T-shirt saying 'Pranked by a Marauder' both were grinning crazily.

Sirius had also gone and collected all of Harry, Hermione and Susan's stuff for school. Hermione hadn't even touched the books and had focused on learning more from the Potter library.

* * *

However today was the day before school came. Harry and Hermione were preparing to take the Animagus potion, both were very excited about their forms. They had decided that a wolf was definitely the most likely and couldn't wait to try it out.

The group made their way towards the potions lab for Harry and Hermione to take the potion. Sirius was eager to give the new Marauders their nicknames. The pair themselves were rather nervous but understood to relax and let the potion do the work and afterwards they should be able to change at will. Well they needed to form their animagus form in their mind and will themselves into the form, apart from that they were set after taking the potion.

"Well this should be interesting." Sirius commented, when the two teens took their potions. They were very nervous about all of this but were looking forward to it as well. Sirius looked at Susan and Amelia. "You two ought to leave, they might be a dangerous animal." The Bones' nodded and left through the door. Sirius turned to his godson and his wife. "Let's go to the transformation room."

Apparently Sirius knew more about this house than he is letting on. Harry spoke while holding Hermiones hand and walking towards the 'transformation room'. "What is this room for? Besides the obvious 'transformation' bit?"

Sirius scratched his head. "I left my family in fifth year to live with the Potters, who were kind enough to take me in. Remus lived in an area that was filled with muggles so he moved here with his parents. The Lord and Lady of the time were Charles and Elizabeth Potter, were very sympatheic to Remus and built a room adjacent to the potions lab to keep him in during his problamatic time of the month. You might think it was rather dangerous putting Remus near potions and it was, however Liz had made a calming potion for Remus with potentcy like you wouldn't believe and it worked. Remus never went crazy in there."

"What about the room itself? Was it warded and strong enough to hold a werewolf?" Hermione asked, curious about the room. The trio stopped at a door.

"Naturally" Sirius replied, opening the door; grunting with the effort. "This place could and still can hold anything short of a full-grown Hungarian Horntail which is a breed of dragon." He walked inside, with them following. "I'm going to transform into Padfoot and hope to god that you two are the same size as I am so I can keep you in check." He transformed and a massive black dog replaced the man.

They nodded and downed their potions. They felt like their body was melting and growing in some area's while lessening in others; they remembered the Marauders' words from their book on the transformation.

'_Be calm and let the potion do it's job. Fighting against the sensation will harm your body and possibly have dangerous side-effects.'_

Neither were willing to risk any side-effects so they relaxed into their new forms. Harry quickly realised he had four paws and a tail, he began checking himself over making sure he still had all the right bits.

Hermione was much the same and only slightly smaller than Harry but that was natural; the height of the person the same affect on the creature. She, however, was trying to twist her body so she could see her back end to gain an idea of what she was. She saw fluffy legs and tail. White, black, grey were the colours that made up her fur.

The potion wore off and the pair climbed to their feet. Sirius transformed back into his human self, grinning madly. "Want to know what you two are?"

The nodded vigorously, eager to know their forms. "Hermione was right about you two. You're both wolves. Grey wolves, usually found in Canada if I'm not mistaken. Almost the same height as me in Padfoot form. You both still have the characteristics of your human formed. For example you both have the same eyes." He looked at Harry. "You don't seem to have the usual glasses marks round your eyes like Mcgonagall does. I'm not sure why so don't ask. I'm going to show you your forms okay?" They nodded.

Sirius used picture-conveying Legilimency on both of them so they could get what they look like. After five minutes of them studying the image he removed the two wolves from their heads.

"I imagine you could do it again if you want. Try and change again." At his order, Harry and Hermione closed their eyes and pictured their wolf form and willed themselves to change. The same melting sensation overtook them and they were on four paws again.

They saw Sirius standing over them, he motioned them over. He began stroking the soft fur, running his fingers over their back, scratching gently. "Can you two understand me?" He asked softly. The wolves nuzzled eachother then licked Sirius's face. Wiping his face of the wolf-spit. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon let's go and show Am and Susan." He walked with the two wolves to the door and opened it. Together the trio moved through the potions lab, through the halls and into the living room.

Am and Susan squealed at the sight of the two wolves led by Sirius. The Marauder grinned. "I give you... The Lord and Lady Potter in mutt form."

Swapping their form back to their human self they scowled at Sirius and were struck by the same idea. "Let's have some fun!" Sirius grinned at Harry's suggestion and transformed. Harry and Hermione concentrated for a second and followed his example. Before they could play Susan came over and scratched behind their ears. Both wolves were enjoying themselves very much and arched further into her hands. She realised their enjoyment and began teasing, slowly lifting her hand higher and higher.

Wolf-Harry growled and attempted to stand on two feet. He accomplished it but quickly fell with a yelp. Susan giggled at Harry, she knew it was him because the same startling green eyes he had in human-form were with him.

Hermione didn't try what Harry did and tried a different tactic. She laid down on the carpet and put her paws over her muzzle and whined. Susan couldn't resist and went over to begin scratching again. Harry followed her example and curled up beside his wife and whined with her.

Padfoot barked to gain their attention and made head motions towards the door. The wolves got up and followed the large black dog. Amelia and Susan followed them to watch them play. The black dog led them to the front door and realised they were being followed. Padfoot whined and scratched the door conveying his need to get outside.

Amelia and Susan had a great time watching the dog and wolves play fight and chase eachother around. It was highly amusing to watch Sirius chase his tail, trying and failing to catch it in his jaws. The spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing near the pool, occasionally dipping in, and lounging on benches in the sun. Hermione was against Sirius jumping into the pool as a dog, but it didn't stop him; when he did he found a gyser of ice cold water spurt upwards. Needless to say he got soaked and was unhappy for a while with everyone laughing at his mis-fortune.

A loud thunderclap startled them and the rain began falling heavily; they forgot they had wards around the house against the weather and ran inside. They all went to their rooms, changed and came back down to rest in front of the fire. Sirius ran into the storeroom under the mansion and grabbed a box which he transfigured into a TV so they could watch it for a while.

Sirius, Amelia and Susan only knew what a TV was because of Hermione and her parents, who had been quiet recently, who had told them about TV. Sirius, Am and Susan couldn't be blamed for their ignorance... they were purebloods after all, idiocy comes naturally with some people when shown new things.

They sat and ate a small plate of fish and chips the elves had made for them while watching the bad TV shows. Sirius had been talking about previous pranks, causing laughter to echo throughout the room and had been contempleting his godson's and Hermione's animagus forms and nicknames for them. He thought he finally had it. "Hey you two!" he called across the lounge. "Come with me I have your nicknames ready!" Eager to learn their nicknames Harry and Hermione rushed to follow him out the room.

In the hall, Sirius turned to face the two teens. "Welcome to the Marauders... Tails and Claws." He smiled at their names. "Harry is Claws or Pronglet, Hermione is Tails. Now to increase the knowledge a bit..." He began to explain the Marauder tradition of welcoming people back at the start-of-tern feast. He also informed them of the Marauder code. It was, simply put, to get back at anyone who hurt you, fellow Marauders and your friends.

Sirius grinned. "Give them hell from the previous-generation of Marauders. For Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. Let the new age begin! Claws/ Pronglet and Tails. I can't wait to hear Moony's shocked voice that new Marauders are around."

Harry looked at Sirius oddly. "Don't people know who Prongs is?" Sirius shook his head. "Good. I'll give old Snape hell." Sirius looked like christmas had come early, learning from the Marauder Guide was a plus to their ideas...

Later that night they packed and prepared everything in their new trunks.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **I can't describe animals very well but go here: . to see what I'm trying to show.

Hope you enjoyed the animagus transformation, I described it as best as I could; but I'm not a hardcore fan and don't learn everything.

To B. Oots, Oh and Dumbles isn't getting a trial per say. He gets taken in by the Wizengamot and immediatly given a warning and a magically-binding restraining order to keep him away from Harry UNLESS Harry has his magical guardian (Sirius) with him.

**NOTE: **next chapter will have Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. **ALSO **the story will slow down soon because I'm going to get a job and buy a laptop so I can update faster. During my work days I intent to spend as many hours as I can working so I can get the laptop quicker.

Don't worry it shouldn't happen for a while. Loopy.


	7. Platform 9 and 34 and train ride

**(A**/**N) **Everyone seems quite eager for more and I'm happy to deliver. Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing in this one... I had a lot of fun typing it. Next chapter will be school life and since this story has Harry in it, it won't be normal.

**READ**

I'm not sure about having the Tri-wizard especially since Remus is still DADA teacher and not the Fake Moody. If you lot want the Tri-wizard say so... but Harry isn't gonna compete.

* * *

Sirius apparated the two newly-dubbed Marauders, while Amelia took her niece, directly to platform 9 and ¾ where parents and students were bustling about to get on the train. The first group of people to notice the odd group were precisely the people they didn't want to meet. The Weasleys.

Harry sighed in resignation when Molly and her two youngest came over to say 'hi'; Hermione heard the audible groan and took his hand, squeezing gently to give comfort. Molly stopped in front of him, the two younger Weasley's looked at Harry and Hermiones linked hands with frowns on their faces.

"Harry, dear it's so good to see you. Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked fake-sweetly. Harry closed his eyes so she couldn't see the eye-rolling.

"I've been around. I had a fantastic summer, you know. I got emancipated, gained my Lordship, negated illegal marriage contracts, freed my godfather." He pointed to Sirius, who was wearing a feral grin, before continuing. "I got married, learnt from my dad and the Marauders and I almost got Dumbledore put in Azkaban." Harry was starting to crack at the spluttering Mrs. Weasley. His frame shook with silent laughter. A thought struck him. "I also took back all the gold that you and Dumbledore stole from me." Molly whitened.

"Wha-?" Ron's ears were going red, much like his face. "What do you mean 'you got married' hmm?"

"It's none of your business, Ronald." Hermione replied for Harry, her hand still in his. Susan and Amelia watched on in amusement. Ron's eyes narrowed.

Ginny spoke in a trembling voice. "I thought you liked me Harry." Her voice swapped into something much harsher. "Not that stupid, buck-toothed bookworm."

Harry turned Hermione into his chest and put his arms around her, comforting her. "You've just shown your worth Ginny. I have never liked you... I don't even know you, you're always to scared to talk to me." He leaned down and whispered to Hermione. "It's okay love, they're just jealous and we know it."

Ginny looked grumpy before her face changed into a grossly sweet smile. "Of course Harry, my fault. Why don't you come and sit with me and I can help you with the problem?"

Harry laughed at her idiocy... she really didn't get it. "I understand you aren't smart so I will spell it out for you. I. Do. Not. Like. You." Her face fell and brightened once more. "Don't worry Ginny, love potions don't work on me anymore so you have nothing to worry about." He grinned at his own sarcasm. Sirius was chuckling behind him and the two members of the Bones Family were covering their mouthes to prevent laughter.

Ron pushed Hermione out've the way and put his face into Harry's; Hermione almost fell if not for Amelia catching her. Sirius's face swapped immediately into 'Black' mode. Ron carried on anyway... his idoicy is legend after all. "So my sister isn't good enough for the great Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived? You disgust me Potter. I want your money... give it or get hurt."

Sirius moved Harry out've the way and Ron blanched at his face. It wasn't for no reason you didn't want to cross Sirius Black; when he was angry his face was enough to scare people off especially when his eye's went as black as his name. "Do you want to repeat that Mr. Weasley? It is, of course, advisable not to." His eyes burning a hole in Ron's head.

Molly recovered from her shock. She quickly turned angry. "Get away from my child Black!" She slapped him round the face; he didn't even flinch.

What happened next provided a gross sight that horrorfied many males. Sirius's brow furrowed and used a non-verbal _Levicorpus_ her. She was hung by her ankle in front of the student body and their parents; unfortunately for the male population, she was wearing a dress which went over her head. Her flabby body burst out of the dress.

Sirius quickly cast the counter-curse on her and the dress covered her legs again. Sirius began gagging, like Harry and many other men. Molly picked herself off the ground, huffed and shouted. "I am Harry Potter's mother you piss-poor excuse of a man!"

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh at the overweight Weasley mother. Harry, however was deadly quiet. "My mother?" His voice rose. "You think you are my mother? My mother is dead, you stupid cow! You will never be as good as she was!" He couldn't form coherent words for a moment. "I lost my parent's to gain this stupid 'boy-who-lived' title and my money! I dont care about that! I would glady give all my money to see my parents again! Get out of my sight! All of you!"

The Weasley trio left, grumbling.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll prank her, you go and get Ron and the mini-Mrs. Weasley. Go on now get on the train." Harry and Hermione embraced the elder man and got onto the train to find a compartment.

Amelia wasn't impressed to say the least, with Molly Weasley's behaviour. She took notice them the clock began to reach 11am. She nudged Susan. "Go on Susan, have fun with your new friends." Susan smiled at her and rushed after Harry and Hermione, quickly catching up.

They walked down various carriages. "Shall we find somewhere to sit?" Susan suggested as Harry peered into another compartment. To his happiness he found the two Slytherin girls he had been looking for and nudged Hermione and discreetly pointed to the cabin with a smile.

Harry opened the door, and the two girls looked up. "Err, hello can we sit down?" The blond girl with sharp blue eyes looked at him, expressionless. The other girl was a brunette with hazel eyes and gazed at him apprehensively.

"Come in then." Came the blonds reply. She didn't seem thrilled at him being there but decided that it might be an interesting talk._ Potter doesn't look bad_. She thought, admiring his lean frame.

"Harry Potter." He offered his name, hoping to god that these two were the girls he wanted to join him. Susan, Harry and Hermione sat down opposite to them.

The blond smiled slightly, along with the brunette. "Everyone knows your name Potter. My name is Daphne Greengrass and my companion is Tracey Davis."

"Slytherin's ice-queen?" Hermione asked. Daphne grinned.

"It's an act." Daphne shurgged. "The Slytherin boys are pushy and keep trying to get into the girls' knickers so I use the ice-queen act to make them leave me alone."

"I have a proposal for you." Harry said. Daphne nodded, tentatively, for him to continue. Tracey looked nervous. "I know you two don't enjoy having the male population of Slytherin coming after you, and I know you want out." They nodded in agreement. "I'm looking for inter-house relationships to grow, so I was hoping you two would consider being my friend... 'course it's your own choice, I'm not going to force anything on you. Just know that if you accept I'll look after you."

Dahpne's eyes travelled over his body, taking note of the muscles beneath his tucked in shirt. "I'll think about it. But if we decide to befriend you what's in it for us?"

Harry pretended he didn't notice the pretty blond eyeing him. "I don't give anything for being my friend, but I'll help you. I know that Slytherin will pester you if you become my friend so I'll ask Hogwarts for a new set of dorms."

Tracey was curious and bit her lip in wonder. "What do you mean 'speak to Hogwarts'? You make it sound like the place is alive."

Hermione shrugged. "In a way it is. Only the Headmaster or the Heir of Hogwarts, in this case Harry, can speak to it. Though it counts the Heir over the Headmaster and gives Harry all sorts of power over the school-."

"-Most of it I don't intend to use except in emergency." Harry finished. Daphne nodded, and became thoughtful; staring into Harry's penetrating, green eyes.

_He shouldn't be allowed to look so good without trying. _She thought, keeping her face emotionless. Harry's untidy hair, startling green eyes, kind personality and great body made him _very _interesting.

A motion from Harry and the words. "Hermione, Susan can you find an apartment please? I'll be there in a sec. Tracey... I need to speak to Daphne in private." The three girls left and went to grab an compartment. Daphne's eyes travelled down his body again.

"Daphne... see something you like?" He teased lightly. She looked back up into his penetrating green eyes.

"Honestly? You're very interesting; most boys stare at me and not the other way round. You just want to be my friend whereas the average Slytherin male wants my body." Daphne replied truthfully, blushing crazily. "And you don't treat me like an object with no feelings. You've been better in a few minutes than the Slytherin population has been in three years. Sorry if I can't help being a little interested."

Harry smiled, running his fingers through his hair, and he sighed. "I'm taken."

"The Granger girl?" She guessed.

"It's the Potter girl now; we got married... but please don't tell anyone." Harry replied, grinning madly. Daphne looked down, upset that she wouldn't have a chance. Harry placed his hand gently under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "Hey... don't be upset I'm sure there's someone else for you out there." He guestured wildly.

"Yeah right. Like anyone else isn't going to look at my body and not actually at _me. _I'm not delusional. My parents will sign marriage contracts in three years and sell me off to whoever give the best increase in society for them; most likely the Malfoys." She cried. Harry really felt bad for her; he didn't wish for anyone to suffer the fate of being Malfoy's wife. He picked her up and placed her on her feet gently and held her to him; holding her small, shaking body to his.

"Is there anything I can do? I got emancipated during the summer and became Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Potter, or Lord Potter for short." He could feel how desperate she was. The door opened and Hermione looked at Harry then at Daphne. Harry looked up at Hermione. "It's ok 'Mione she's upset over something... not my fault." He smiled.

Hermione nodded. "We're two carriages down and take the third compartment on the right." He nodded, then she left again.

She looked up. "You can do something actually. I can revoke my name and take your's."

Harry looked at her in mild shock. "You'd leave your family for me?"

She giggled. "Not really, silly. Mainly to keep out've any marriage contracts my parents may sign."

He grinned charmingly, she blushed. "C'mon let's go find Hermione and the group. You can think about joining my family."

* * *

Harry opened the door and began walking down the carriages, following Hermione's directions. A compartment door opened and Ron stepped out; red face, ears and hair. Harry silently changed Ron's hair colour green and swapped his shirt for one that read: 'I'm a Tomato'. Ron, who didn't notice, looked at him and saw Daphne behind him and sneered. "Well, well Potter. Fraternising with the snakes, eh? That's low even for you."

Harry laughed and replied. "Take a hike; you look like a tomato." Ron glared at him, looked at the glass; which had a slight reflection of him, and screamed in anger. Ron threw a punch at Harry, who ducked and Ron's fist connected to Daphne's head.

Harry watched her fall to the ground before slowly turning on Ron. "You are in for it now." He flicked his wand and cast a powerful banishing charm; which hit Ron in the head, causing Ron to flip repeatedly before slamming him into the door at the end of the carriage. "_Incarcerous!_" He stated calmly and placed his wand back in his holster Sirius had brought him.

He turned to Daphne; who was sitting on the ground, clutching her head and whimpering. He crouched down to her and took her hand to pull her to her feet; Daphne was wobbly on her feet. "C'mon." Harry said gently before picking her up bridal style and carrying her down the remaining carriage, taking care to kick Ron's crotch_ hard _on the way past. The green head screamed.

Arriving at Hermione's compartment he kick the door gently, since his arms were full. When it opened he turned sideways to carry Daphne in. "What happened?" Hermione demanded. Harry grinned some thing's never change with Hermione. Tracey didn't look to happy either.

He gently sat down, pulling Daphne on top of him to held her to give comfort. "Ron punched her; but was aiming for me." Hermione understood what Harry was doing for Daphne and silently approved. Daphne winced as the train rattled. "Owww." She moaned, clutching the side of her head gently.

"Hey, hey calm down Daph. Hermione can you heal this?" He asked his wife, who nodded, pulled out her wand and began casting healing spells at Daphne. Tracey looked on, watching the pair help her best friend.

Daph rubbed the side of her head. "Thanks for whatever you did Hermione."

"No problem." Hermione smiled at the girl, who was taking comfort with Harry's arms round her. Tracey looked at Potter and Daphne. She hesitantly asked. "What happened? And why did you need to talk?"

Harry frowned. "Idiot Weasley happened. Threw a punch at me, missed, and hit Daphne. I bet he hurts worse though." He grinned ferally. Tracey shuddered, but asked.

"What did you do to him?"

"Used a banishing charm to throw him to the end on the carriage, tied him up and kicked him in the _sensitive_ area of the male body." He chuckled.

Daphne spoke quietly. "I thought he was your best friend."

Harry laughed quietly. "Nah, he was just hoping for a little bit of my fame. The cock-for-brain's doesn't realise what my fame cost me." He was quiet for a second. "My parents amongst other things."

"What other things?" Daphne asked gently. Harry breathed in her sweet, calming scent; it was much like Hermione's.

"You don't want to know." Harry replied. "You two are friends and well... you'll probably freak out and leave if I show you." It was almost the same as what had happened in the Dursley house weeks ago.

"I just took a punch for you." Daphne reminded him. It wasn't true and they both knew it; she was simply a bit slow with her reflexes, but Harry wasn't going to reprimand her. It was his fault she had been hurt in the first place.

"Okay, okay!" He grumbled. Hermione looked at him, she knew he wasn't enjoying this but felt he owed Daphne. He pulled off his jacket and took off his shirt. Daphne, Hermione and Tracey wolf-whistled at his body causing him to blush. All three girl's procceeded to stare at his body.

"Like what you see ladies?" He laughed, trying to get over his blush. "Because you aren't going to like the back view." He turned around, Hermione looked away quickly; having no wish to look at it again.

Daphne and Tracey had mixed reactions. What they saw disgusted them; thin and thick knotted white skin. Daphne felt sorry for Harry, he had suffered enough... his years at Hogwarts were enough but he got hurt at home as well? That sucked to say the least. Tracey thought that it was gross, but felt sorry, and began backing out slowly.

Harry turned around again. They all stopped what they were doing when the compartment door opened. Ron and Ginny walked through furious, their heads red except Rons green hair. Ginny immediately stopped the angry look and stared at Harry's torso and abdomen, her jaw slowly loosened and she began drooling. Ron sneered. "Pulling a show for your bitches? Come on Hermione let's go." He made to grab her.

Hermione dodged and moved in front of Harry, who wrapped his arms round her. "I'm not going anywhere." She replied. "I'm dating Harry." Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron worked his jaw angrily. "I own you Hermione! You're mine! Come here and I won't punish you!"

Harry had enough. He drew his wand from his invisble holster pointed it at Ron's jeans and said. "_Reducio!_" Ron squeaked at the tightening around his, ah male parts. The green head ran out, well attempted to run; it looked pretty difficult in tight jeans.

Harry and the three girls laughed at Ron before levitating Ginny out and closing the apartment door. "That was funny." Daphne gasped out between giggles. Tracey was on the floor crying with laughter at Ron's green head and his 'I'm a tomato' shirt. Harry grabbed his shirt and dressed.

Hermione calmed down from her bout of laughter first and said. "We should get changed into our school robes." That said she went and transfigured her robes and Harry followed example both their robes had the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Potter crests on them. "Me and Harry'll leave so you two girls can have privacy." The two Slytherin's nodded, grateful.

* * *

Outside the compartment Harry and Hermione went over the traditional welcome-back Marauder prank. They began talking about the Weasley twins; if they didn't mind what had happened between Harry, Sirius, Ron, Molly and Ginny they might be a good choice to prank Remus giving back the Marauders Map at the end of last year, thinking he was going to be sacked, the Map became a very good friend to them. Suddenly Harry remembered something. "Where was Susan? She wasn't in the cabin."

Hermione smiled. "Shes gone to find Luna Lovegood." Harry nodded; Luna was someone he had heard about from idle chatter around the school. If what people said were correct she was a little odd, had few friends and was bullied. Harry planned on changing that; he hated bullies.

They had their plans set up for the welcome-back prank and, with help from Sirius, had learnt how to alter the Great Hall's magical ceiling. Dahpne poked her head out the compartment door and motioned for them to come back in.

Harry took his place again and Daphne sat on him. Hermione didn't mind; she found it funny that her husband was red in the face."What're you gonna do if Ron keeps this up?" Tracey asked. Hermione giggled.

Harry, resting his head on Daphne's shoulder, answered "Y'know the gargoyle outside Dumbledores office?" She nodded. "I'll hang him, by his boxers, on one of the claws and leave him there. Knowing Ron he'll forget completely that he is a wizard and begin screaming of his mother." They all laughed for a couple of minutes before controlling themselves. He poked Daphne's shoulder. "My pillows a little lumpy can you do something about it?" He asked playfully.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Well you could rest your head on my chest." He blushed, this time it looked like it was going to travel down his neck. She giggled; she liked being able to be herself. "But it looks like you're uncomfortable with the idea."

They laughed, during the laughter the door opened again to reveal Susan and a smaller blond girl. Harry and the other looked up to notice them. "Hey Susan! Hey Luna! How are you two?" He acted like he knew Luna all her life. Susan closed the door, sat next to Tracey and struck up a conversation with her.

The blond looked happy. "Can I sit?" She asked. Harry nodded. "You know you have an infestation of Wrackspurts behind you ear, don't you?"

The other girls laughed when Harry went red and asked. "Wha-?" The door opened again to show Malfoy, Crabbes and Goyle.

Harry sighed when he noticed them. The blond ponce of Slytherin looked at Daphne and Tracey. "Hey Greengrass, why are you sitting on Potter?"

Daphne changed her face into the 'ice-queen' before answering. "I'll sit where I like Malfoy; Potter here happens to be quite comfortable." Harry blushed hard.

"Why don't you sit on me? I'm more comfy than Potter." Draco drawled.

Daphne glared at him. "You are a twat. Potter is a very nice person whereas you're a stuck-up, arrogant arse-wipe."

Harry and company laughed at Malfoy's red face. "You wait un-"

"'Until my father hears about this.'" Harry finished mockingly in a little girl's voice. "You know Malfoy... I came to my lordship over the summer and I heard that I own Hogwarts... interesting that hmm? I, and these girls, don't give two shits about what your father hears." Harry cast a silent lace-knotting charm at Malfoy's shoes.

Malfoy's jaw opened and closed several times; finally he couldn't take it, tried to leave and ending up tripping over. Harry and Hermione laughed along with the rest of the girls.

Harry thought that this year was going to be, in one word: FUN.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **I had quite a bit of fun writing this. I do like Sirius a lot since my don't-care-have-fun attitude is more or less the same as his. Not to mention I love embarrassing people that deserve it and I'm pretty good at doing that.

Nice! Just under 60 reviews and it hasn't been 2 weeks yet. Just under 20,000 hits... wow... 6,000 more and it'll be near the amount of words in this story so far.

Next chapter... well... I don't know... should I have the Tri-wizard? I'll need people to give a shout of what they want... If people want the Tri-wizard... Harry will not be competing; it'll be the original 3 champs. If not it will be a normal-er than usual school year.

Anyways next chapter has the welcome-back prank, having fun with Lord and Lady mutt-Potter, pranking Snape and Draco and maybe others... you can list those others. Moony's DADA lessons will be fun... *hint, hint*.

I won't update until I get the "yes's" or "no's" for the Tri-wizard... since it would be a waste of time to write them up and find I have to shoot one down.


	8. Welcome back, enjoy the new Marauders!

**(A**/**N) **OKAY people i'm back! Yeah that's right loopy's back... *lack of enthusiastic audience.* shucks. Haha. Anyways. Quite a few people want the Tri-wizard with loopholes for Harry. Others want a Harry/Hermione/Daphne (again you guys vote on that- but I quite like the idea). One person...Nemo2002... had the idea of making it a slight parody. I quote. "Sirius' jaw will drop if Harry can manage to prank a dragon^^" It appeals to my own nature so I thought I'd give it a whirl.

Sorry to everyone who didn't want the tournament to go through... please keep reading though I love all the reviews and it does make me **really** happy to see people taking notice of my first-fanfic ever. The problem with me giving you guys voting is that some will be happy, other not; I'm just trying to go with what most of you want & try not to alienate others.

The Tri-wizard, for Harry, will consist of the first task **only** the rest he won't do- he has 'apparent' lord duties (in other words he has ''bunker-itus'').

* * *

The time taken to arrive at Hogwarts was lengthy. The students were restless on the train while Harry, the girls, and Neville started chatting and swapping stories. Harry and Hermione told them the story of when Sirius got an ice-bath courtesy of Lord and Lady Potter; Neville and the four other girls had a great laugh.

Neville had been a different person. Not so shy and a lot more outgoing; Harry and the others that knew him were rather shocked to see the change but were happy for him. Last year he had barely been able to tell professor Lupin that he was afraid of professor Snape.

The group entered the Great Hall. Joy of joys... Professor Snape is around; the grumpy old bat. Harry smiled. "Evening professor!" He said good-naturedly. Inwardly he knew he was going to lose points but he could always restore those when he figured out how to contact Hogwarts.

"Potter..." Snape began before noticing Daphne and Tracey. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davies why are you with Potter?" Before they could answer, he whirled on Harry; who was surrounded by his friends. "Tut tut Potter... 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for using magic on students. Beginning of term Potter and you're already losing points... shameful." Snape smirked. Harry avoided his eyes, knowing Snape practiced the mind-arts.

Daphne looked annoyed and so did Tracey. "Professor, Harry hasn't done anything to us; we're here, with him, on our own accord."

Snape raised an eyebrow, a sneer appeared. "Clearly confunded... another detention Potter." He walked off.

Harry didn't pay attention and walked past him with the others of the group following, he entered the Great Hall. Harry's eyes scanned the House tables and the staff table. As his eyes swept to Dumbledore he felt a tingle to the back of his mind and threw up his Occlumency barriers, he glared at the professor but smiled at Dumbledore's recoil.

He made his way to the closest seat at the Gryffindor table, the others split up and went to their respective houses and sat down. Harry, Hermione and Neville sat at their table pointedly ignoring Ron and Ginny who were glaring at them. Ron still had a head of green hair and the t-shirt from earlier; Ginny seemed to be undressing Harry's torso with her eyes again.

Harry and Hermione shared a smile when Dumbledore stood and announced. " I will have something to announce as always but for now I have two words. Dig in." Food appeared and everyone began digging in. Hermione looked up the table and saw Ron inhaling food... apparently trying to take the food through his nose as well; Hermione looked away disgusted and nodded to Harry.

Harry nodded and discreetly raised his wand and began incantation that Sirius had taught them to alter the ceiling. Finishing quickly as possible, Harry placed a timer on it... five minutes. He smirked at Hermione and began eating. After five minutes of eating mouth-watering roast lamb and roast potatoes with vegetables, the Hall echoed a_ BOOM._

Many of the students shouted out. At the staff table Harry caught Moony looking at him and smiled. Above their heads the Great Hall's ceiling a voice echoed.

_'Hello to all and welcome to Hogwarts. The newest Marauders have the blessing of Padfoot to begin a new reign of pranking and fun. Let the time of Jaws and Tails begin!'_

Quite a few students with parents who lived in the Marauder's time cheered loudly. They had heard hilarious stories about the ways the Marauders got into fun. Many of them connected to Snape, who had made his way into the Hall at precisely the wrong point in time to enter. He had no expression on his face as he made his way to the staff table.

Harry used a wandless transfiguring spell on Snapes clothes. Snapes billowing, black robes turned into Nevilles grandmother's clothes from third year. The hall burst out laughing, including a load of Slytherins, when Snape stumbled in the high-heels.

Snape whirled on Harry, who had promptly gone back to his meal, and stumbled over; the hall still laughing... a few professors included. Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and yanked him out've his seat. "What do you think you're playing at Potter?" He screamed. No-one was laughing now.

Harry made a show of getting off the floor and brushing himself tidy. "I did nothing professor." Harry began, his voice echoing around the hall. Dumbledore had a twinkling look in his eyes. "Please do not man-handle me again." He turned his back, to sit down again.

Snape stood there shocked, before becomming angry again. "Shut your face you arrogant little-"

"Severus please calm down; come and eat." Dumbledore intervened. Snape silently fumed but did as he was asked, and went over to the staff table.

The Hall returned to the usual levels of chatter and discussion, Harry turned to Hermione; who was sat of his left. "That went quite well didn't it?" He grinned.

"Pretty well, yes." she smiled. "But he is a teacher so don't do it too often." She went back to reading a book she had pulled out, and slowly eating her food.

"Yes dear." He replied mock-meekly. He brightened. "It was funny though." He watched as her delicate, pink lips opened and closed around another roast potato. He tore his gaze from her and went back to his own meal.

Neville looked at Harry. "It was you who did that to Professor Snape? Good on you mate, just be careful though." He looked up at the staff table to see Snape glaring a hole through the back of Harry's head, then looked back at Harry. Harry nodded knowingly. "He's glaring at me, isn't he?"

Neville nodded then turned to Dean and Seamus to ask for more potatoes.

A good twenty minutes later and approximately four-hundred students were holding their stomach's groaning from the overload of delicious food, cursing the meal. Dumbledore tapped his goblet to gain attention from the talking students.

"Welcome and Welcome back to Hogwarts. The first announcement is for the first years; Mr. Filch." He motioned to the grumpy man holding his feline in the corner of the Hall. "Has asked me to inform you that all Zonko product's are banned from the school grounds and that the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered under _any_ circumstances." He looked pointedly at Harry and Ron, which was quite a feat since they were sitting at opposite ends of the table. "Also the Quidditch house cup will not be open this year." A huge groan echoed through the hall and the Weasley twins shouted over the racket.

"What?-" One of them started.

"-Are you crazy?-" The second twin carried on

"-No Quidditch?" The first finished.

It was impossible to tell them apart so Dumbledore didn't even bother trying. He held his hands for silence. "No Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley I'm not crazy and instead of quidditch, this year Hogwarts will play host to the Tri-wizard tournament. In this tournament each of the three best school in Europe will come together and elect one champion per school, then said champions will go through three dangerous and daunting tasks to reach the Tri-wizard cup. The champion to grab the cup first will win a 1,000 galleon prize and ever-lasting glory."

The students went back to chatting amongst themselves. Ron made his way down the table to Harry and grinned, seemingly forgetting the first two encounters. "Cor, everlasting glory sounds pretty good don't it mate?"

Harry looked up from his book. Ron frowned. "Why are you reading when you don't have to?" The green head asked, clenching his fists. Harry got up in case it came to blows again.

"Because I had a change of heart over the summer and decided to try at school and not be a slouch since we only get to go to school and grab the grades once." Harry replied. "And I'm not sure if you remember but you and I aren't friends at the moment. I seem to remember you calling my friends 'bitches'." The students around them took notice of the conversation. At the staff table Dumbledore was frowning. This wasn't what he had planned. But neither had he planned for the youngest male Weasley's idiocy.

Ron flushed. "They are. Two were snakes, one was a dumb Hufflepuff, Loony Lovegood? Are you insane? And what on earth are you sitting with Neville for?" The students that hadn't gotten the 'I'm a tomato' shirt now understood and began chuckling amongst themselves pointing it out to their friends.

"Two were Daphne and Tracey, one was Susan; whose aunt is the head of the DMLE and a good friend, Luna Lovegood is also a friend who has taken more than enough crap from people and Neville... because he is a friend." Harry replied forcefully, trying to get his point across. He spoke a little louder. "It doesn't matter what house you're in, we are all human aren't we? Slytherin is ambitious, not evil; Hufflepuff is loyal, not stupid; Ravenclaw is clever and Gryffindor brave. Together the four houses complete eachother."

Ron was shaking his head. "The snakes are evil Harry can't you see that? You-Know-Who is the reason you have no family." Hermione got up and joined the small crowd of watchers.

Harry became angry, but tried to keep calm appearance. "Peter Pettigrew, who was a _Gryffindor_, sold my parents to Voldemort." Several students squeaked at the name. "If it wasn't for the _Gryffindor_ Peter Pettigrew my family would still be here. Anyone can be bad or good... it just depends on where your heart is." Harry walked back to his seat.

Ron didn't have a come back so he stomped off and out've the Great Hall. Quite a few students were nodding with Harry's words about the four houses, most weren't bothered about the house; only Slytherin truly cared about inter-house relationships and was bent of destroying them.

Hermione watched Harry as she thought about his words. Anyone could tell he was inwardly fuming with Ronald's insensitive words but was trying his hardest to keep calm. Ron, just that name made her feel ill now; he had said he _owned_ her. She shuddered. Ron's true colours were flying high now; he was more or less Malfoy without the money and bigotry. Maybe with the bigotry just had it supressed

Harry on the other hand was the opposite, though she would have to talk to him about his arrogance on the train ride but she assumed it was because of being around Sirius for a while... Sirius was definitely not a good influence on anyone.

She wondered about the Weasley twins and how they would react to the newest Marauders. They'd proabably fall to their knee's and chant. "We're not worthy!" she outwardly giggled at the thought; a few people around her looked at her funnily, not that she cared.

She walked back over to Harry and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his back. "It's okay Harry; you know Ron's insensitive." He nodded.

He sighed. "I know... it's just hard... 2 months ago he was my best friend and now I find that he's stolen from me, is really a arrogant sod and Ginny... where to begin? I think that Dumbledore told her about the former marriage conract she had with me; hence why she has become more confident around me." His hand travelled through his hair. "Ah well... I lose Ron I gain a lot more." He still didn't seem happy.

Hermione tried to take his mind off everything. "Where can we rest tonight? I hardly think Daphne and Tracey will have a good time in Slytherin now; we're going to have to find somwhere." She wondered. "Can you talk to Hogwarts today?"

"Not sure." He admitted. "I was told it was a sentient being just not how to contact it. I'll ask Dobby to find somewhere for the night. Dobby!" The elf appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. He spoke quietly with the elf. "Do you know anywhere where me and..." He thought quickly. "six other's can sleep for the night? Or maybe talk to Hogwarts?"

Dobby looked thoughtful, before answering just as quietly. "Dobby is knowing where yous can be sleeping. But Dobby is not knowing how you is being able to speak to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at the eager elf. "Thanks a lot Dobby, can you show us later?" The elf nodded and _popped_ away. Some teachers, and quite a few more students, were looking on at Harry and Hermione as if to say 'what was that?'.

Dumbledore stood. "Prefects please show the first years to their common rooms; everyone else, I bid you a goodnight." The students stood, as one, and made to leave the hall. Harry looked around for his new group of friends and motioned for them to hold back and let all the other students go first.

The new group made up of all four houses joined together after the last few students made their way out've the hall. They recieved odd looks from the remaining students; not that they cared. Daphne asked the question. "Why did you hold us back?"

Harry smiled, causing the blond girl to blush. "Dobby!" A crack and the elf appeared in front of them. "Can you take us to that room you mentioned?"

Dobby nodded eagerly and replied. "Harry Potter sir and the misses can be holding a part of Dobby and Dobby can be apparating yous to the Come and Go room." Harry and the others exchanged glances but did as the elf asked.

An echoing _crack_ later and the Great Hall was empty, aside for the teachers.

* * *

On the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy a group of six humans and an elf appeared. The humans let go of the elf, who had happily apparated them to this location, and began looking around for this fabled room. Not seeing it, Hermione politely questioned Dobby. "Where is this Come and Go room, Dobby?" She asked kindly to the little elf.

Dobby chuckled; a truly odd sound coming from a house-elf. "You is standing in fronts of it miss Grangey." Hermione checked around again and shook her head. "You is not finding it unless you is really needing something. You's be needing to be thinking about what you is needing and walk past the room three times. For example: Needing to find sleeping room, need to find sleeping room, needing to find sleeping room. Repeat in your heads and you is getting the room to give yous beds' and rooms'."

Harry nodded and began walking silently chanting the same words Dobby had used. True to Dobby's word, a door appeared on Harry's third pass. Dobby smiled when a door appeared from the apparent wall. Harry noticed the door, as did the others, and walked towards it. He opened the door to find a room similar the the Gryffindor common room with the dorms in the correct places.

Harry yawned. "G'night all, I'm off to bed."

Hermione grinned and took his arm, leading him to the dorms. "Let's all get some sleep." The others followed their example and left to go to sleep, leaving a particular blond-haired, blue-eyed girl to think.

* * *

Daphne looked on at the pair that were making their way to the dorms and sighed. She was envious of Hermione's catch; she only wished she had taken notice of Harry sooner and she might've had a chance with him. Now she would have to go and become Malfoy's wife, she shuddered at the thought. Unless Harry allowed her to take the name Potter and become a member of his family; or, since he had more than one lordship, become his second wife.

She didn't like any of her options but the ones with Harry were definitely better in her mind. The one's with Malfoy just made her want to puke. She moved the dorms and went to bed, hoping that Harry could help her.

* * *

Upstairs Harry and Hermione were talking about the same topic Daphne was contemplating in her bed. "What do you think Hermione?" Harry had brought the topic up and was discussing it with his wife, in their bed.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest to rest her chin over his heart. "I don't want anyone to suffer the fate of being Malfoy's wife; and she really seems to like you." She replied half-jokingly, half-serious.

"I know; we talked about what I can do since I'm technically Lord Potter now. She brought up something along the line of. ' I revoke my name and take yours.' But when we were talking to her in the compartment we talked about her feelings."

"And?" Hermione asked gently.

"She likes me... and if I didn't already love you, I would have given her a chance." Hermione looked sad, some of the spark from her chocolate-hued eyes left. "Hey don't be sad dear." His hand moved to caress her fair cheek, a thumb began moving tenderly backa nd forth. "I love you with all my heart 'Mione and I wouldn't swap you for the world. I could feel her emotions when I talked with her. Ranging from love and lust to scared and upset. We do need to do something but now isn't the time; let's rest." Hermione smiled and lowered the side of her head back onto his chest, the rythem of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **Damn... the hits have gone up nearly 7,000 since my last update...blimey. 27,000 people. Just shy of 100 reviews it hasn't been 2 weeks. Sooo happy!

Okay so... this chapter was... I'm not sure what words describe it.

**READ**

To all those against Harry/ multi wife. I was thinking of making a seperate story, based loosely on this one, with HP/DG, but thought that I could update faster on both stories if I just added it to this one. If it does become HP/HG/DG which I'm not sure about yet (This is mostly a on-the-spot story) it's only because I want to focus on one story and not divide my attention between two; slowing down the updates. So sorry to any haters.

Again the Tri-wizard for Harry will consist of the first task... because I like the idea of pranking a dragon (yeah i got ideas muahaha – why don't you give me some of yours? I'll use them). He won't do the rest but will become friend's with the other champions... as long as 'Vicky' doesn't hit on Hermione.


	9. New Discoveries, more titles

**(A**/**N) **Thanks to everyone for the support and reminding me that _it is my story and I can take it any way I want. _But this is my first and I have had great feedback and one hell of a respone to it and I want it to get better. A few of you were worried that this story would go off track and become a 'shag fest' if it became a three-way relationship. I can assure you that that will not happen.

I want everyone to know that **this story won't stop**!

God knows what's happening with Voldie and his 'mouldie' DE's. What does everyone think of Harry being related to Myrddin Emrys? It's going to happen I just want opinions. I also know it's pretty average in most people's stories but I've got my own ideas regarding Myrrdin.

* * *

Harry gently woke to a soft hand pressing gently against his face and his brilliant emerald eyes came out've their lids to see a pair of sparkling brown ones look back, he nuzzled into the hand softly. Harry smiled slightly at Hermione, his muscles coming alive slowly, who responded with a heart-warming smile of her own. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" Clearly it was a good time to be awake otherwise Hermione would be all over him shouting to wake up.

"I'm fine love... you?" His head lifted to nuzzle at her cheek. His other hand went into her light-brown soft, curled hair and began running his fingers through it lovingly.

"Absolutely brilliant." she replied happily, albeit sleepily enjoying the feel of his hand gently going through her hair. "What shall we do after lessons today?"

"Whatever we like Hermione." He looked thoughtfully into her beautiful, sparkling eyes. "I suppose we could try and contact Hogwarts. That would be interesting to communicate with the castle and see what it can do. I would also like to see Uncle Moony; he needs to know about Claws and Tails." he grinned evilly. Hermione chuckled faintly. She couldn't wait to see Remus's face after this; Moony was going to get it muahaha.

She voiced her thoughts. "I can't wait to see the old wolfs face when he knows; but I think he already has a good idea... how many people have had contact with Pads in the last couple of weeks?"

Harry laughed quietly. "None... damn it. I hope professor-too-many-bloody-name's-for-his-own-good Dumbledore doesn't realise it's us though."

Hermione giggled at his alternate name for Dumbledore. The ol' fart will really have his work cut out with the Marauders back; especially with Sirius's tutoring in potions, spells, transfirguing and charms. Potions that went out with a BANG, literally.

Sirius was a mutt, in every way. Funny, loveable and loved annoying Harry, Hermione and the house-elves by transforming into his dog form and peeing everywhere before scampering off. Dobby at one time got so annoyed when Padfoot took a dump on Lord and Lady Potter's bed, the elf used magic to lift the whining animal into the air and dropped him in the pool after casting a cooling charm.

Needless to say Sirius got back at the elf by using the _Levicorpus_ spell on him before dunking the elf in liquidated dungbombs; the elf stank for days afterwards. Both of the pranks had been a major source of amusement for everyone, except those invloved.

Hermione remembered she owed her husband a reply. "Yeah, I hope so as well. But it is going to be fun. What about Ronald and Ginerva?" Hermione snuggled closer to him, breathing in his forest-like scent that came from being a wolf.

Harry, however, got a face-full of her sweet vanilla hair; that he thoroughly enjoyed running his hands through. "Don't know, don't care." He replied honestly. "Ron is probably going to try something idiotic as it's his nature. I don't really know Ginny to make a good enough guess as what she will do."

"Let's get ready and go downstairs." Hermione suggested, reluctantly getting off her Harry. He got up and went through his morning ritiual, that he had started during the holidays.

He brushed his teeth then did his exercises including push-ups and sit-ups and quite a few of them aswell. Thirty of each to be exact, going for a shower afterwards.

Hermione was in the bathroom taming her hair to the best of her ability, after a relaxing shower. It looked like she was getting somewhere so she decided she would settle for the light-brown curls in her hair, then looked in the mirror and carefully parting her light brown hair. Her time with Harry and her runs every morning had done wonders for her body; she left the bathroom.

She got dressed in her robes, which Harry didn't like as it hid her figure from him. Harry sat there, on their shared bed, watching her dress as he usually did. He wasn't being rude; she did it with him as well, though she prefered to watch him as he undressed for bed.

Harry grumbled as her curves became hidden to him, Hermione noticed the audible groan and turned to face him. She used a fitting spell on her school shirt, until it fit perfectly around her and had him wide-eyed and loose-jawed. She smiled at his response to seeing her; it gave her the confidence she much needed to be with him.

Harry got off the bed and slipped an arm around her waist and leaned down to her ear, his warm breathe tickling her. "You are so beautiful; god knows why you're with me." He gently caught her lips with a soft kiss, that she eagerly returned.

She pulled away after half a minute and replied. "I feel the same way. I don't understand why you chose me as your wife when you can have any girl you want."

He pressed his lips to hers again, trying to convey the love he felt for her. "I can give you many more reasons, but suffice to say; you're beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. Inside you are kind, caring, polite, try to help people learn and encourage them to do better. I think you look fanstastic and I love being with you."

She smiled up at him, took his hand from her waist and dragged him out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Daphne had woken up early, still thinking about Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and family. Malfoy and family were alway accompanied by gross promises from Malfoy. Her family always pressured and were harsh to her, much different from her sister. True she didn't have Harry's problems growing up; no beatings or being starved but she didn't have the life her family could give her.

She washed, dressed and went downstairs to think.

Daphne flopped unceremoniously onto a bean-bag that the room had designed. The Greengrass Family was a reasonably rich family in Wizarding Britian. The Malfoys, Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms and Blacks had more money, wealth and power. The Potter's fund and power was astronomical and was one of the oldest wizarding families. Directly related to two of the Founders, who inturn were related to Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin.

The wizarding worlds own divinity, Merlin, was a powerhouse like no other if the stories were correct. At the age of sixteen he had triple Dumbledore's power and much better control and knowledge, it was said. The sheer power he could bring to bare was eye-popping; a stunner could leave someone out cold for days if not a week or more. Only the stories remained, but none could compare to Merlin's true story, it was rumoured he recorded everything from spells and potions to multiple animagi transformations and his full knowledge of magic.

Only the Emrys Family could access the #1 vault at Gringotts and no-one could claim that. Only the leaders of the entire goblin world could access it, and never for their own gain. Truths were revealed by the goblins, to the wizarding world. Merlins staff, wand and sword could be found there with his personal battle-robes complete with a hood. Books filled with Merlins knowledge and findings that only family members could read and if they got their hands on it could only try to comprehend. The goblins were probably teasing the wizarding world though... The thought of a goblin jumping up and down shouting. "HAHA we know something you don't, we know something you don't..." popped into her head.

Harry and Hermione came downstairs to see Daphne on the sofa, head in hands, with no noise coming from her. "Hey Daph." Hermione said kindly. "How are you? Is something wrong?"

The pretty blond girl looked up and into the deep, brown eyes of the now wavy-haired girl. "I'm fine thanks, Hermione. I was just thinking about stuff."

Hermione looked interested. "What stuff?"

Daphne shrugged. "Since no-one can claim it I will tell you. Basically I was thinking of the Emrys vault-"

Hermione looked lost already. "Emrys? No-one has had that name since Mer-"

Daphne nodded. "Merlin. The rumors surrounding the vault of Merlin are probably whipped up to wind wizards and witches up. It's said that the vault contains everything that belonged to Merlin and his family. Ranging from books to weapons to clothes. I know from history books that the Founders are related to Merlin; that where they got their power from."

Harry looked interested and stunned. "I'm the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and now I'm a very distant relative to Merlin? Geez. I thought being the heir of two of the Founders was big and now I'm Heir to Merlin?"

Daphne was taken aback. He had mentioned it on the train, or something like it; she just hadn't contemplated his words. " You know you can claim the Emrys Family vault and items inside..." Hermione looked almost reverent, learning from Merlin's personal books would be like learning from the god of wizarding kind. Harry had a moment of enlightenment, that turned to fear.

"Can any of the Founder's children claim the vault?" Harry asked quickly, dreading the worst.

Daphne shrugged again. "I'm not sure; they're all related to Merlin so I assume so."

Harry paled. "Oh no... back in second year when I went down into the Chamber of Secrets and Voldemort more or less said that he is the heir of Slytherin, I mean he is a parseltongue and all... and what was Slytherin famous for? I've got to get that vault before Voldemort does. If only to keep him away from it."

Daphne was thoughtful. "You beat him when you were a baby, yes?" Harry nodded. "If you beat him in combat you win his title of heir to Slytherin, since you are another heir. You get Right of Conquest and gain his title."

The conversation stopped when the others dribbled into the room. "Morning all!" Susan began. "What's on the agenda today?" Tracey went and sat next to Daphne.

Hermione replied. "School and lessons then a visit to Gringotts for Harry. Me, you, Daphne and the others can visit uncle Moony and have a good long chat with him about various things."

Harry sighed and motioned for everyone to file out. "C'mon all let's go and get something to eat; I'm hungry." cue for stomach to rumble. "Then I need to... hold on..."

Tracey looked at him. "What is it?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "Didn't that goblin, Sharptooth, say he could hear me if I call?" Hermione nodded her response. "I'll have to talk to him later then and see what we can do." Harry finished. "I wonder why mum and dad didn't tell me I owned the Emrys family vault as well."

Daphne tapped her finger on her chin. "It's possible they didn't know their relation to the Founders or Merlin until it was too late to do anything about it except place it in their will."

"The Emrys name wasn't included there." Harry replied.

"It's possible that they didn't want people to know, or that they didn't know themselves." Neville said, awestruck with the possibility that Harry was Myrddin Emrys _very _distant grand-child. "Blimey Harry! Just imagine if this were to get out. Not only is Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and much more but he is also related to the Founders and Merlin himself!"

"Precisely why this conversation is going to stay here, okay?" The group all nodded. "I already have enough attention shouldered onto me being found as Merlin's relative will be too much."

The group left the Room of Requirement and went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

What they found was completely un-expected. They saw all four houses sitting there chatting, and what the talk was about was clear. Above the four house banners, behind the staff table was a new banner. This new banner was stunning; a white, gold and red pheonix surrounded by a flame in the centre with a midnight sky behind it. The pheonix in the middle had its beautiful wings extended. Harry inwardly groaned, expecting that this was related to their talk.

Harry and friends sat at their house tables and prepared to eat breakfast. The remaining students came into the Hall and sat. Hermione looked at Harry. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Harry moaned quietly. "Duck? Run? Hide?" He slowly began to eat his bacon and scrambled eggs with buttered toast. He was silently hoping I've-got-too-many-names-Dumbledore wouldn't stand up and ask what the new banner was about. Harry had a feeling that his wish wasn't going to come true. He also wondered if Myrddin had a pheonix and what was wrong with it... the pheonix on the banner certainly didn't look like Fawkes.

Harry mentally shrugged and resigned himself to more publicity; get it over and done with as quick as possible and hope the Daily Prophet found something more interesting quickly, which was unlikely to happen. He couldn't help it if he wasn't the average teenager could he? Sometimes, if not all the time, he wished that he could reverse time and give himself a normal life with parents and a good childhood. Padfoot, uncle Moony and parents... god how much fun they could've had if all this crap didn't happen.

Padfoot and his dad would be teachng him how to play Quidditch, prank and be an outrageous flirt with the girls. Moony would be there giving Harry an awesome list of spells made by the Marauders. And his mum, Lily, who be there threatening the three of them with castration. Harry snorted at the thought. He could imagine Lily terrifying a particular mutt, who was running off with his tail between his legs.

When old man Dumbledore stood up, Harry knew that he was going to ask if anyone would know about this, and said. "Good morning one and all, I hope your night was enjoyable however there are a few things that need to be explained." He guestured behind him at the banner. "The banner behind me is the symbol Merlin, otherwise known as Myrddin Emrys, used when he was alive. With the Lord Myrddin Emrys deceased, the Banner was magically removed from Hogwarts; it's return symbolises that the Heir of Myrddin Emrys has also returned and has realised his or her relation to Merlin." He looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't approach young Harry without Sirius there as was the verdict of the Wizengamot, so he couldn't chat with him.

Harry kept his face interested and provided no other form of outward emotion. Inside he was astounded all this crap could happen to him.

In response to his words the four houses began talking among themselves about who the Heir was, most figured it was Harry Potter since wierd stuff always happened to him; Draco Malfoy was stupidly boasting that he was Merlin's distant relation. Everyone ingorned the blond-haired ponce.

Harry and company left the Hall after ten minutes to call Sharptooth and arrange a Gringotts appointment regarding Harry's Heir to the Emrys Family status. They went to the Black lake to have a nice, relaxing conversation with Sirius, Amelia and Sharptooth.

* * *

Sirius sat in Potter Manor with Susan's aunt Amelia sitting beside him. They had been having a big heart-to-heart chat about renewing their relationship.

Sirius thought, with an odd bout of maturity, they could make it work if they tried. Nothing had come from their relationship back in their last year at school and a few years after.

She hadn't been thankful that he had got himself landed in Azkaban and left her to raise Susan after Susan's parents died, but she had understood what he was going through. His best friend since he was eleven had been killed by a mistaken trust in a person and he, Sirius, felt responsible for he best friends death and hedn't been thinking clearly. He had gone after Pettigrew intent on giving him a bollocking and capturing him, only that hadn't gone to plan and Pettigrew had been yelling about betrayal before Sirius could get a word in.

They had eventually agreed to re-kindle their relationship and try and get everything to work properly. That invloved telling Susan that the man she had thought a deranged mass-murderer and prat, in a nice way, was her Uncle. How do you tell someone that? That you had un-intentionally left her fifteen years ago and now you made an appearance in her life and were her Uncle?

They had decided to slowly increase Susan's time with Sirius, until she easily felt comfortable around him, and get to know him; then and only then could they tell her the truth.

The goblin Sharptooth had interupped their conversation. "Good morning my Lord Black and Lady Bones, I trust breakfast was pleasent?"

Sirius replied, remembering the mouth-watering toasted cheese sandwhich. "It's Sirius and Amelia, Sharptooth. And, yeah it was bloody excellent. I need to thank Dobby for that later and hope he makes that again... I never knew how inventive muggles were. What did you need Sharptooth?"

"Lord Potter is requesting a meeting with him and a few others, I was wondering if you and La- Amelia wanted to come?"

"Sharptooth, you know Harry would not be happy if he heard you use his title. Oh and sure we'll come! Can't wait to see all the new friends." Sirius grinned evilly, obviously going to try and plan something.

The two humans took the goblins hands and with a _crack!_ They left the Manor.

* * *

**(A**/**N) S**orry for the slow update... but I had to help round the house... Christmas is fun and all but it leaves a hell of a mess.

I've decided Daphne is going to be a sister figure to Harry and will have _brotherly_ affection. In this story Daphne's parents are drawing closer to the 'dark side of the Force' lol... Harry is a very distant relative to Myrddin (Merlin doesn't sound as cool) and will inherit some of Myrddin's passive powers and more outward powers. Not to mention all his stuff. No more money... just cool items.

One reviewer, and I'm sure others have, noticed I have holes in my story. Sorry guys but the lack of attention span comes into play there; my brain runs off into the next part of the story and I don't notice it until it's done. I can't tell when it's happening either, I just run off course and blabber on. So sorry if that happens but I can't really help it.

Some of you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my attention on one thing for more than a a couple of minutes.

**NOTE**

One more thing... I recieved the oddest PM asking what Hermione looks like. The 4th year book projects her as 'bush-haired still. The movie she was infinitely sexier. Type Hermione Granger 4th year into google & the first picture you see is how she looks in my story. In school uniform anyway.


	10. Meetings, talks and findings

(A/N) Hello again all. Corr, first fanfic and I'm doing bloody fantastic. 200 reviews & over 45,000 hits. Damn. Hope you enjoy the next bit…

**NOTE**

Sorry for the slow update... I gained a case of sickness and I didn't really feel like writing while being sick.

**Reviewers**

To 'The Hermit' I'm afraid to say that you need to go to my profile and read it, there you'll find I've been in a 4 year relationship with a girl. I'm not quite sure what your definition of 'whore' is either. In my head a whore is a person that sells their body for money and I'm pretty sure thats the definiton for it. Harry did neither; he simply comforted someone who had been punched in the head, and answered a few questions. If showing your back to someone is counted as being a 'whore' then I think you need help. And Hermione has always been more mature than other people her age.

* * *

Harry, his wife and friends sat down by a lone tree that overlooked the Black Lake. Hermione had told Harry during their time together that she always came to this tree when she needed to think without interruption. It was a beautiful morning; the sun's rays hit the water at exactly the right point to reflect the sparkling surface, while not blinding you.

The group were expecting a goblin and two humans in the form of Sharptooth, Sirius and Amelia, to arrive any minute and were waiting silently for them. Harry had warned them about his godfathers behaviour; that the old mutt was likely to flirt and play minor pranks.

Most of the girls had heard of Sirius from Harry. He was a nice man and loved a good joke; absolutely despised Snivellus Snape. Which made him great in any students book except Slytherins.

Sirius, Amelia and Sharptooth joined the seven teens and sat down by 'Hermione tree' and watched the water sparkle under the suns rays. Sirius couldn't stand the inactivity and began. "Hey pups how are you two?"

"We're fine." Hermione answered. "How's it going at your end?" she asked with a small nod towards Amelia.

Sirius noticed it. "It's good thanks pup. I just hope everything goes well." His eys went into his lap.  
Tracy interrupted. "Why are you calling Hermione pup?" It was a valid question from those who didn't know Sirius well.

Sirius shrugged and laid back onto the grass. "Cos I'm a dog."

Tracy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "No..." she began slowly, believing him insane or close to it. "Your human."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Not like that. I'm an un-registered animagus; and my form is a dog."

"That's illegal you know. Why are you an animagus?" Daphne butted in.

Sirius looked her up and down, his dark eyes looking at her. "That's for me to know and Moony to answer."

Daphne sighed in exasperation. "And who is the mystical Moony? Hermione has mentioned him as well. 'Uncle Moony' she kept calling him... talked about visiting him."

Harry answered. "He was one of my fathers best friends at school and a kind, gentle man with a bad illne-"

"That's enough Harry. The information isn't yours to share." Sirius interjected. Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but relented... his godfathers words were true. It wasn't his secret to give out.

Amelia asked Harry. "What did you want us here for Harry?" She had to have her conversation.

The lad looked over at the lake and sighed, mentally telling himself to get it all out at once. "I'm... I'm the last child to the Emrys Family line." Amelia thought for a second before her expression became astounded. "And yes I am, apparently, related to Merlin."

Sirius was suffering a case of slack-jawed-itus. "My best mates pup is related to Merlin? You know the Prophet is going to have a field day don't you?"

Hermione laughed, a sweet melodious sound. "Harry can buy the Prophet, just like you can Sirius. If we buy the paper we control what goes into it and what the wizarding world sees."

Harry looked at his wife. "How much will that cost us?"

Hermione had no idea and she said so, but she would find out later. "No clue whatsoever, Harry, but I'm sure it can't be much more than that village we built for the goblins and elves. Well actually it'll probably cost a lot more; it wasn't at all expensive to build those houses and shops. Only the Gringotts branch took a mouthful out of the budget we planned."

Harry shrugged. As far as he was concerned he had the most secure place in wizarding British as his home, no-one that was uninvited would come calling any time soon. If he claimed the Emrys vault he wondered what use he could put what he gained, notably Voldemort and his 'death-suckers' would be screwed over senseless and put down like the animals they were.

His mind drifted to what he would do when he controlled Hogwarts. He wasn't in a rush to control anything, he actually hated the idea of being rich and famous. But he remembered some muggle saying. 'If you can't beat them, join them.' This held true for his wealth and fame. He couldn't get rid of them so he had better get used to them.

The goblin, Sharptooth, watched the raven-haired wizard stare out across the lake. He thought it would be a good time to talk. "Excuse me Mr. Pott-"

"It's Harry, Sharptooth. I consider you my friend and will treat you accordingly, please do the same for me." Harry reminded the goblin.

"Thank you Harry. I couldn't help but but notice what you said earlier. About bring the last child of the Emrys Family line. Did I hear correctly?" Sharptooth was pretty sure that he had heard properly, he just wanted to confirm it.

"Yep. Daphne." He indicated the pretty blond girl sitting to his left. "Told us that Myrddin was the Founder's fore-father. Since I am related to two of the Founders, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I noticed the connection quickly." He looked to Daphne for a second. "I also heard from Daph, that... since I defeated Voldemort albeit for a time I can claim his title as Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest. Is this correct?"

Sharptooth was dumfounded... of course it all made sense... how could no-one have seen it? The goblins knew that the Founders were related to Mryddin, why didn't anyone immediately realise that this young wizard was Heir to the Emrys Family? He would have to look into that... but for now he would help the child.

First, however, he owed the wizard a reply. "Yes, you're correct in your assessment. By the Right of Conquest you inherit your foe's title of Heir to Slytherin."

Harry nodded, he believed Daphne's words so it was expected. "Thank you for confirming this, my friend. Do I need to do anything to claim the title?"

Sharptooth shook his head. "No, you don't need to do anything."

Harry was relieved there was no work to be done. He got off his feet and prepared to move. "Good... I need to talk to Daphne quickly, do what you will in the mean time." He motioned to Daphne to get up and follow him. Hermione looked worriedly at him; a look he caught, he shook his head and mouthed. "Love you." She nodded and turned back to the others a small smile playing at her mouth.

* * *

Harry led Daphne away from the others, travelling around the lake to another secluded spot so he could talk to her about certain arrangements.

He sat down at the spot he chose, she followed his lead and looked at him; wondering what this was going to lead to. "You okay Daph? You've been quiet." He wasn't quite sure how to ask someone if you wanted to join their Family so he played it gently for now.

"I'm fine, just worried about Malfoy, my sister and parents. My sister, Astoria, has seen what our parents are turning into; my mother and father used to be kind people. They've gradually changed; not into death-eaters but they're getting closer. " She told him sadly, she didn't like what her parents were becoming; they were good people that had too much exposure to death eaters.

Tears began filling up in her deep-sea blue eyes; she didn't want anything bad for her family, only the best. "T-they need a g-good influence." She looked at him. "Y-you could be th-that influence."

He climbed to his feet, moved over to her and took her hand gently. He pulled Daphne to her feet and embraced her warmly. His hand gently stroking her honey-blond hair, trying to calm her. He decided to offer. "It's ok, Daph; I'll do what I can to help them... I know you talked to me about joining my Family." He finished awkwardly "and, well, the offer is there is you want it."

She didn't make a noise for a while, probably thinking about it. Daphne reached her decision when she nodded into his chest then lifted her head to look into his calming emerald eyes.

It was a hard choice, leaving her family for someone you barely knew but was so friendly, so kind to you and wasn't going to sell you off to anyone; giving her a choice who to love. "I accept... but what am I going to be in your Family?" He looked at her slightly confused, not quite getting what she meant; she caught the look. "Sister? I already know you love Hermione."

He tightened his hug slightly. "No-one can take the place of Hermione you're right... but... if you want you could join my family as a sister figure." He looked at her hopefully; he had always wanted a family. He was slowly getting one... it may not be the circumstances he would want to have one but that was for later in his life.

She smiled at him and replied. "Okay Harry." She felt the comfort he was trying to convey. "Thanks for everything, but you know you have to legalise it?" He nodded; she carried on. "C'mon we'd better be getting back to Sharptooth and the others." The new brother and sister detached from the other and walked back slowly, and in complete silence.

Hermione was the first to notice they were coming back. "Harry!" She called, rushing over to him. She slowed when she got closer and gave him a massive hug. She whispered in his ear. "How did it go?"

"It was fine, 'Mione. She is now a sister figure; but we need to get some documents for her to revoke her name and take mine."

Hermione dropped the hug slightly before pressing her lips gently against his. Harry rather enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of her lips moving against his; she was beautiful and he was her's. Sirius broke the moment shouting. "C'mere you two lovebirds." The two teens blushed lightly before moving back to the crowd; Daphne had already left and sat down by Tracey.

Harry sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap, with a soft but insistent tug of her robes. "So what's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing for now, Harry, I'm going to Gringotts to get everything ready and drag Sharptooth along with me. No doubt he wants to ask why no-one noticed anything beforehand." Sirius said. He turned to Sharptooth. "Can you take me there now please?"

The goblin nodded his head and a _Crack!_ later there was no goblin and Marauder.

* * *

In Gringotts the odd pair met another goblin who damn near dragged the pair to the private conference room, with Ragnok waiting.

Sirius inclined his head respectfully. "Master goblin, it's good to see you again." Ragnok eyed the tall, dark-haired man.

"Good morning, Sirius." The goblin replied. It had been a long time since he had seen the young Mr. Black, the last time he had seen him was for his emancipation. It had been a long discussion.

**_Flashback_**

_"Good morning, young sir. What can I do for you?" Asked a goblin, eyeing the pompus, grumpy looking woman and other young man behind this human._

_"My name's Sirius Black." The boy introducted himself._

_"Ah, I heard about your father... sad incident, but he went down like a man." Orion Black hadn't been a kind man until the end of his time._

_Lord Orion Black had been meeting Charles and Amanda Potter, confering about returning to the light. It had been a lengthy conversation, both sides wanted something from the other; mainly reasons for trust. It had come down to swearing on their magic and allying the families together._

_The Lord Black had agreed to everything, like the Potter's, and had left for home. Two days later the death-eaters came calling and found the Lord Orion Black was not pliable **at all **and had become furious with his continued denials._

_Eventually the six death-eaters had drawn wands and a fight commenced, Orion Black was no stranger to the Dark Arts and was fighting to kill as were five casulties that night; four on the death-eaters and one for the Black Family. _

_The goblin looked at the woman and the young fellow behind him again. **What could they be here for? **"Good morning to you, Lady Black and Mr. Black." He turned back to the youngster in front of him."I assume you have come to claim your title?"_

_A young Sirius nodded. The woman cleared her throat. "Goblin, I believe that my husband changed his will, stating that my other son; Regulus Black is to take the title of Lord Black." She said smugly, glaring at Sirius. Said goblin frowned at her._

_"I was not aware of a change in the will. I shall check with my superior and bring the will to you." The goblin replied, before running off. _

_Five minutes later and the same goblin returned, clutching a piece of parchment. "There was no change in the will Lady Black." She didn't look happy. "Check it for yourself." He handed the Lady the will of Orion Black. Her eyes scanned the paper, her hand gradually tightening on the slowly crumpling sheet._

_"Fine. Let's go Reg." She took her sons shoulder, who winced at her tight grip, and led him through the Wizarding Bank's door; leaving Sirius to work everything out with the goblin, who later made his name known: Ragnok._

**_End Flashback_**

"It's good to see you as well, old friend." Sirius smiled. "Did my, ah, relative come?"

"Yes, she is here and rather eager to meet you." He nodded to a guard. "Bring her in." The goblin bowed and left. Leaving the Head of Gringotts and the Lord Black to chat, catching up.

A minutes later the door re-opened and two figures stepped through. One was a tall, proud-looking woman with honey-blond hair and deep blue eyes, the other was the goblin guard Ragnok had sent.

"Sirius?" The lady whispered, hardly believing her eyes; her was her chance to get away from her slightly abusive husband, but abusive all the same.

"Yep!" Sirius replied. "'Tis I, Sirius Orion Black!" He said grandly; accompanied with a flourishing bow, barely restraining the laughter.

The lady slowly walked forward, softly chuckling at her cousin's behaviour; he hadn't changed a bit. Sirius opened his arms. "C'mere Narcissa." He grinned. Her heart softened her her cousins open invitation of an apology. She rushed into his arms and gave him a hug to rival Hermione's, quietly reveling in the comfort; being a Malfoy and mal-treated for sixteen years wasn't easy.

"C'mon 'Cissy lets deal with your crappy marriage and get you, and the other Black property, away from Lucy." Sirius said, letting his cousin go. Both were glad to see eachother again- it had been a while since they had seen the other and they had been reasonably close; at least Narcissa wasn't a stuck-up bella-brain.

Narcissa looked at her cousin. "I formally request that you, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Black Family, cancel my arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Granted." A snapping sound echoed throughout the Hall. A certain Narcissa Black looked at her cousin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Many thanks Sirius, many thanks." He smiled gently at her, before turning to Ragnok.

"I came here to discuss my cousin's marriage to that ass of a man, and to talk about reverting the proclaimed 'Malfoy Manor' back into the list of Black properties." Sirius stated to Ragnok, who was watching him serenely.

Narcissa looked at him as if to say. 'What?' Sirius chuckled. "My father rented out the property to the Malfoy's as long as they paid the rent for it. While they paid for it while he was alive, the Black Family hasn't recieved a Knut since. The esteemed Mr. Malfoy owes a total of..." He counted it up. "About 25,000 galleons." He looked at Ragnok. "Can I have interest?" Ragnok laughed but shook his head. Sirius pretended to be down, which he probably was since he was robbed of a chance to further annoy the Malfoy Family.

Ragnok stopped his gruff laughter. "You can, however, evict the Malfoy family from the building." Sirius looked gleeful at the news.

Narcissa tapped her cousins arm rapidly, gaining his attention. "He has two muggle girls in the basement that were there for him and his 'friends' entertainment. Both are thriteen." Sirius looked disgusted and ready to commit murder. Ragnok was scratching the arm of his chair pretending it was 'Lucy's' face. "He also has a variety of dark atrifacts scattered across the building."

Sirius looked at his goblin friend. "Can you spare twenty troops to scour the place and clear it out? Leave the muggle girls though; I'll meet them, don't let them see you." Ragnok agreed with Sirius and summoned a group of the banks guard.

The twenty goblins, well-armoured and lightly-armoured in equal numbers; all specialising in finding dark magics, entered the Hall. "You are to leave for Malfoy Manor, taking Lord Black here with you." He indicated Sirius. "Your task is to clean the building of all dark artifacts; leave the muggle girls to him."

The goblin in front nodded and banged his mailed fist against his chest-plate. "We will leave immediately, Sir!" He grabbed Sirius's hand and with a in-sync apparation with the other goblins, left the hall.

* * *

The group came just beyond the wards surrounding the building. The goblins all raised their hands and began chanting seperate spells on the wards. Sirius just stood there surround by little people, feeling like a gaint among them. A thought of him puting his foot on one of their heads and acting like a pirate made him, with a firewhiskey in hand, snort with laughter before quickly dismissing the thought, glad that no-one commented.

When the lead two goblins nodded the contingent moved forward and entered the house. The goblins quickly split into pairs and went about ridding the place of dark artifacts and drawing up a list of items that they could prosecute Mr. Malfoy for, looking quite happy while they did it.

Sirius realised he was to do what he said he was going to do and cast the _Homenum Revelio _spell to find any nearby people. It quickly landed on two stops directly below him; he dropped to his stomach and heard crying coming through the floor, but it was barely coherent.

He ran through the halls, finding stairs that went down and trying to keep a sense of where he was; picutring himself on the ground floor of the Manor. Pressing his ear against each door he came acroos until he found the right one.

The place did not smell nice. It stank. It was as bad at the time Buckbeak had pooped in that cave they had stayed in for a while, while getting away from the transfigured his clothes into muggle clothing it was far more comfortable in a plain white top and some jeans.

He pressed his ear agains the second to last door and heard the same whimpering from earlier. He gently spoke. "I'm going to open the door. I am not here to harm or hurt you okay? I'm with the police." It wasn't a lie per-sa he had worked for the Aurors before going to Azkaban.

"_Alohomora!_" he whispered, pointing his finger at the door lock. The lock clicked and Sirius slowly opened the door, so he wouldn't startle the two girls that were in here.

He found them on the floor, naked with bruises and cuts all over them. His body re-acted but he shook himself; now was most definitely not the time to even think those thoughts. "It's okay, you can come out. On my life, I'll not hurt you."

A frightened, but sweet voice came out. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Sirius. I'm here to help, please let me." He begged, attempting to get them to listen to him.

"My name's Anne, Anne Lilson. If I come out can you heal me? I noticed those men with little sticks that d-did things with them while speaking funny w-words." She was clearly scared for her life, he couldn't blame her, and she knew about magic.

"You know about the magic?" He asked.

"If that's what it is. One second my clothes were on me, the next they aren't. So yes I suppose I do know about the magic." She stood and covered herself with her hands and arms. Sirius watched her carefully, slowly moving closer.

"W-what are you doing?" Her voice cracked with fear. He came closer, but even slower than before.

"Come here..." He enveloped her in a gentle hug, stroking her brunette hair; trying to not think about the naked body. She stiffened, before relaxing and sobbing her heart out; he couldn't fault her, god knows how long she has been here but she is getting out now and will never be put in this istuation again.

"C-can y-you d-do some-something?" She pulled back. Sirius nodded, guessing what she wanted. He picked up a rock and transfigured it into a white dress patterned with blood-red roses.

"Here, put this on. Where is your friend?" He asked softly, hoping to god he wasn't too late.

Anne began pulling the dress on quickly. "She's is unconscious. Hasn't woken in two days." she felt a tingling around her and panicked. "What's happening?"

"Calm down." Sirius said gently. "I'm just healing your wounds and bruises. I'll do the same for your, ah, family member." He quickly made his way over to the other girl and did what he had done for Anne, with the rock into dress. Silently vowing that the next time he saw 'little Lucy' he was going to put him through _so_ much pain.

He noticed similarities between the two and turned from his work to look at Anne, who was staring at him. "Hey, how exactly you two related?"

"She is my t-twin sister, but she takes more after our d-dad." She began crying again, Sirius could guess why; her family had most likely been murdered... just another reason to beat the crap out've 'Lucy'.

"It's okay, Anne. I'll do everything I can to look after you and your sister. What is her name?"

"Her name's... name's... Jenny." She said, choking back a sob. Sirius nodded and finished his silent-casting of healing spells.

"C'mon lets get out of this dump." He picked the girl named Jenny up with one arm placing the unconscious girl against his hip and placing his arm on Anne's shoulder comfortingly; the girl snuggled into him as they left, clearly needing comfort.

He would talk with the elves at their village by Potter Manor and get some healing potions for their malnourished bodies.

* * *

Harry sat in Gringotts with Daphne and Hermione after Sharptooth had collected them and brought them for the talk about the Heir to Merlin stuff. "So when can I see the vault? God knows Hermione is eager and I'm not far behind."

"Now if you want, Harry." Rangok replied.

"Sure, but can we finish the papers for Daphne's introduction to my Family?" Harry asked politely. Ragnok waved an arm and a couple of sheets of parchment appeared.

The Director explained. "One of these sheets is for Miss. Greengrass to sign, revoking her name. The other is for you, your wife and Miss. Greengrass to sign."

Daphne realised that this was it. There wasn't any going back unless she did all this again. She hesitantly reached for the first paper she was supposed to sign, when a comforting hand made it's way to her shoulder. She turned her head to see Harry. "It's okay, Daph. It's completely your own choice." Hermione followed Harry's lead and placed a hand on Daphne's other shoulder, and smiled warmly at the blond-haired girl.

Daphne nodded and took the quill and wrote her name, after scanning the paper with her eyes. She placed the paper back on the desk, took the next and handed it to Harry. "Are you sure you want this Daphne?" Again the hesitation came, but she slowly nodded her head. "Okay." He signed his name and passed the sheet to Hermione; who signed it as well. Hermione held it out for Daphne, who took it and signed it.

Ragnok used the goblin equivalent of the _accio_ summoning charm on the papers before magically sending them to another goblin, who would get everything worked though. "That shouldn't take too long." He idly commented.

The ever-need to learn sprouted, again, in Hermione. "Can we see the Vault, please?"

* * *

**(A**/**N) **Not even 25 reviews for the last chapter 8( did I do something wrong? haha... I guess that a not-so-subtle hint that I like the reviews from the majority of you guys and would like a few more! :)

Got a PM saying the Daphne/ Harry brother thingy was moving too quickly. Well if you thought you were going to be sold to a twat who was probably going to force himself on you wouldn't you want to make sure that didn't happen as quickly as you could? God knows I would.

Another point is that the Malfoy manor bit was probably unrealistic but you can't write those sort of things without being in that situation; so I hope you guys forgive me.

Hope you guys enjoyed the read. It was awkward writing it, because of my sickness and I tried to carry on nonetheless.

Read for enjoyment, review for the story to continue.

Thanks guys,

loopy


	11. Vaults, shops, punches and jokes

**(A**/**N) **Hey guys! I was kinda stumped on this chapter.

I'm sorry if my updates have slowed, and I know they have. My parents thought it would be the best idea in the world to place a time limit on the computer. Everything will continue BUT at a slower pace... sorry to all. I AM AWARE THAT THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER... DON'T BE TOO HARSH PLEASE.

* * *

Ragnok hopped into the cart that would take them to the Emrys Family vault. He was eagerly followed by the young Potter couple; Hermione took her seat on Harry's lap, reveling in the saftey she felt; Hermione had a zero-level love for rollercoasters and this was shaping up to be one.

Ragnok gleefully called. "Go!" and, like the wind, the cart shot off; Hermione screaming all the way with Harry getting a face-full of her sweet-smelling hair. Ragnok looked like a child, shouting out indecipherable words while laughing... a rare sight for a goblin.

Deeper and deeper they went, into the bowels of Gringotts; to the deepest levels meant for the highest-level security vaults in wizarding Britian. Hermione had, much to Harry's delight, stopped screeching like a banshee and was watching their surroundings fly past.

Finally the cart began to slow, and if it wasn't for the goblin-made lanterns they would be in pitch-black darkness. Hermione and Harry became agitated with their excitement; they couldn't wait to see the inside of the fabled vault of Myrrdin Emrys, the greatest wizard to have ever lived.

The cart halted to a stop in front a gigantic, for lack of a better word, door. Words couldn't describe the size of the doors; they were larger than the size of the doors that were the entrance of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.

Ragnok stood in front of the massive door and took a pendant from his inner leather jacket. It was in a slight diamond shaped with a long tail end and radiated a pure angelic-white. He placed it in a diamond-shaped pocket that the door had thrust out. The pendant went into the door and, when verified by the wards, was ejected.

Ragnok took it and placed the pendant back into his leather jacket. He turned to Harry, who was watching on; barely restraining an over-enthusiastic Hermione. "The pendant was entrusted to the Goblin King by your ancestor over a millenia and a half ago, it is the key to opening the vault. Along with one drop of blood from the Family member; don't worry you will only need to do this once. Do you want to go through with this?" Ragnok looked at the married teens and shook his head covering his laughter. Both of them looked ready to wet themselves with excitement.

Harry tried to regain some dignity. "Of course I will." He held the palm of his hand out, letting go of Hermione, to Ragnok. The goblin took a ceremional dagger, that was inscripted with wierd runes, from another pcoket of his jacket and made a quick cut across Harry's palm and took the teens hand and placed it against the stone-cold door.

Hermione was ready to pounce through the door.

The grinding of the door as it slowly opened was deafening. Both Harry and Hermione had to cover their ears, that were over-sensative due to their animagus forms. Ragnok was gritting his teeth, covering his hairy ears.

The door fully opened. The first thing they saw was a wavy blue wall, that they assumed correctly was warding, that crackled with a white light every so often. Ragnok looked at the couple. "If you are the Heir to Merlin then the wards will let you pass, Hermione; because of your marriage and soul-bond to Harry you are also granted access."

Both teens immediately started forward, holding hands as they hit the barrier, which flickered and dropped.

Beyond the ward it was sparsley filled. Books, scrolls, writings, gloves, robes and various other bits and bobs were placed in sections; it was perfect for the straight-thinking Hermione.

Before they could begin searching around, having a look, two sets of battle-robes shot forward. Harry and Hermione became clothed in dangerous-looking robes. The robes weren't heavy, quite light actually, with leather straps that criss-crossed over their chests and backs; at their waists two pouches came out of the belt; their jeans had changed into tight-fitting leather trousers. They also noticed the black hood that each robe had; both with the pheonix crest, that was Merlin's, on them.

The clothing hinted their figures to the other, so they were hard-put to tear their eyes from eachother. Other items slowly moved across the room and placed themselves in pockets and scabbards. Two needle-pointed Dirks, various vials with labels slotted themselves into vial-sized slots on the leather straps across their chests.

Ragnok stood and watched as the two teens looked at him as if to say 'what?' he had to admit they, in this new garb, looked deadly. He was sure that if they put the hood up they would look frightening to anybody; especially Harry with those bright green eyes that appeared to stare through your soul.

After a minute of various bit 'n' pieces flying towards the married couple, they would scare the pants off anybody.

A disembodied voice echoed throughout the Vault. It was raspy and gravel-like from lack of use. "The heir to Myrrdin Emrys has returned. Step forward to the fountain and take a goblet-full of the water; it has properties that will enchance your abilities and grant you new powers." Harry took the step and reached for the goblet, filled it with water and drank.

* * *

Sharptooth, after being abandoned by Sirius, left to go to the Gringotts Ancestory Department. He walked through the Halls at a pace that if he went any faster he would be running. He met the Head of the department along the way.

Slightly out've breath Sharptooth asked. "Sir, may I have a quick word with you?" The other goblin, Griphook, looked at him and slowlyu nodded.

"Let's go to my office and we can have that chat." He replied. Sharptooth nodded gratefully. Together the two goblins made their way through the magically expanded corridors of Gringotts bank.

They entered the office of the Head of department. Griphook sat and offered a chair to the other goblin. "What is it you wish to talk about?" Griphook asked politely, after all Sharptooth was one of Harry Potters friends; it wouldn't do to treat him with disrespect.

"I noticed a few things that you need to check." Sharptooth began. "My client, Lord Potter, was realised as the Heir to Myrrdin Emrys earlier today; what i want to know why wasn't this known earlier? He is related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; two descendants of Merlin."

Griphook looked suprised. "Lord Potter, you say? I'm afraid that wasn't in my schedule, my deputy took care of it; or so I thought. Let's go and talk with him." The got up and left for yet another office.

* * *

Sirius calmly exited the renewed Black Manor, under his skin was different story. Inside he was seething, anger that he hadn't felt since he found out Pettigrew was responsible for his best friends death. But he knew he had to stay calm for these two girls. They had lost everything and had their bodies used by death-eaters.

They had left for a muggle-shopping area, to try and return her to some familiar sights; in an attempt to calm her down. Anne had apperciated it and so had Jenny when Sirius had woken her up.

Sirius rolled his neck, cracking the joints, in anger. He was going to beat the crap out of Lucy next time he saw him, the blond-haired prick was _going to get it_. And he would make sure it was painful. But, for now, he'd keep cool look after these two girls.

"Sirius?" Anne called. He turned and made his way back to her; he had left her in a muggle book-shop to grab an ice-cream, that he had munched quickly. After reading some of the titles he had promptly left. Cinderella? It sounded like a deadly illness, to the pureblood.

"Yes, Anne?" He returned. He smiled at her, she was feeling okay; just edgy around people, especially men. Except him.

"Can you get me these books?" She had gathered a small stack of them. He eyed them and picked a couple of them up. Eldest, Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Druid of Shannara? Wha'? He put them back down, took her gently by the arm and led her away from the muggles.

Quietly he asked. "What the hell is Shannara? Is that some sort of muggle illness?" Anne giggled at Sirius's un-familiarity with non-magical Britian.

"No, silly, it's a great series of books that I love reading." She smiled at him. Her father and mother had broken up the day before the incident that took her parents away, three weeks later she had been found by Sirius.

The man was very kind to her, polite, funny and had a great happy-go-lucky attiude. She knew he was enraged at her attacker's; his protectiveness had her taking a liking to him. He had helped her sister and herself when they were _naked_. Now she didn't know much about men, except those that had hurt her, but she guessed he had to excerise self-restraint; and done a good job of it too.

"Okay." He grinned. "I'll get them for you, how much do they cost? I have about 300 muggle pounds in by back pocket."

She looked down, upset. She didn't want him spending lots of money, but he seemed to be quite well off. "They cost..." She read the backs of the books. "..." She didn't want him spending that much on five books!

"How much are they, Anne? I guarantee that it doesn't matter about the price. I'll let you in on a secret." He moved to her ear. "In the wizard bank, I own approximately forty-billion galleons which equals about four-trillion of your non-magical money... I think... I haven't seen the exchange rates recently." He finished thoughtfully.

Jenny came round the corner in the beautiful dress that Sirius had transfigured from that rock and saw them talking. Her sister looked gobsmacked, it was a funny expression for Anne, and she couldn't help but giggle lightly at her.

Sirius looked up when he heard the other twin giggle. He was glad for his 'doggy-ears' and motioned her over. Jenny came over and hugged him quickly before pulling back. "What was that with Anne?" Sirius looked at Anne.

The brunette shook her head and repeated to Jenny what she had found out from Sirius, before reverting back to the jaw-drop face she had been making.

Sirius haned over his money to Anne and ordered her. "Go and get your books, missy. There's £300 there before you ask." She smiled happily, she had wanted these books since forever. She happily walked away clutching the books to her chest, smiling.

"Thanks, Sirius. For everything." Jenny said thanking him. He had changed their lives around in less than six hours; this time three days ago she had been forced into something with a man, now she was being cared for and given a second chance at a good life. But she would have those daunting memories forever.

Sirius snorted. "Don't thank me. I was more than happy to help you and you sister when you were in a position that you should never have been in, in the first place." He sat down and motioned for her to join him on the floor; she chose the more comfortable option of sitting in his lap. His arms encircled her, trying to convey safety.

She leaned back into him. "Are we going to visit you're home soon?" She inquired.

"As soon as Anne's done." He replied. The brunette girl had chosen the prefect time to appear. "Hey Anne! Do you want to see my home?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let's find a secluded spot." Sirius suggested, looking around for a good place. He had a thought. "I need to go to the bank first though okay?" The girls nodded. He looked around, seeing no-one watching, and grabbed the two girls hands and apparated to Diagon Alley.

The apparation spots were crowded today, Sirius noted. The giant pile of wizards and witches that were bustling around. He took the Annes and Jenny's hands firmly and shouldered his way through the crowd, with the years in Azkaban he looked thin; but that was only the sunken-in skin.

He moved his way to the Gringotts bank, when he heard Jenny scream. He shot round like lightening and looked at her cover her mouth; something was frightening her. He followed her gaze and saw a load of long, pale-blond hair. Mr. Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" Sirius roared, infuriated. This man had killed the parents to these little girls and had abused his cousin. He drew a crowd when he stomped up to the blond prick. Lucy-ius turned to look at him lazily. His pale blue eyes found their way to Jenny and Anne; not that he knew their names, and widened.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sirius bellowed at the top of his voice. He grabbed the esteemed Mr. Malfoy by the collar, drew his fist back and punched him in the face with everything he had. The ponce dropped like a sack of potatos. The aurors on patrol were drawn by the cheering crowd; the group of witches and wizards positively delighted that someone was standing against Malfoy... well wasn't standing against him, more like pummeling his face in.

The aurors pushed through the crowd to see Sirius hitting Malfoy senior. They didn't like the man but they had to drag Sirius off Malfoy before he killed him.

Sirius moved off Malfoy, without the aurors help. Sirius used a wandless _Ennervate_ on the unconscious man. "Listen to me, and listen well. If I see you again, things will get worse, got it?" He raised his voice for the crowd to hear. "You abuse my cousin in your marriage and you take two muggle girls from her parents, killing them in the process, and rape them? You sicken me." He kicked Malfoys skull, setting the man unconscious again. The crowd began talking amongst themselves

The crowd watched as Sirius put his arms around the two girls, in identical dresses, and walked off to Gringotts. Both girls were glad they had someone like Sirius come into their lives; fiercely protective but gentle.

Sirius entered the bank and set up trust funds for the two girls, placing ten-million galleons in each. While there he also annouced the cancelled marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy and withdrew the Malfoy's allowance to the Black vaults.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, accompanied by Ragnok, walked out've the Vault. The voice had stated all of Harry's new abilites and he couldn't wait to try them out. The voice pushed the knowledge of his abilities into his mind and left him to sort through everything. Appartation, animal speech and increased magical regeneration were just a couple of the powers Harry and, because of their sould-bond, Hermione.

The young couple were given wand-holsters that had useful properties. Both holsters were invisible to all but the users and could not be summoned.

They took the cart back and were climbing out've it when they saw Sirius with his arms around two girls. Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, grinned, pulled their hoods up and walked into view.

The two girls looked at the person, Harry, who was watching them with his bright green eyes staring into them; the hood shadowing the majority of his face. They screamed, causing Sirius to turn sharply and look at them.

He immediately knew Harry and Hermione from their eyes, and pointed that out to the Anne and Jenny. "It's okay, you two. One is my godson, the other is his wife. They're just messing with you... though they look bloody scary." Eying the two, he barked a laugh.

The Potter's lowered their hoods and were grinning like prats. "How-?" They began simultaneously.

"Your eyes." Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione mock-glared at him. "Not just your's, Harry; Hermiones aswell." Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione, who sook her head and laughed.

"What's with the two girls, Sirius?" Harry asked, noting how his godfathers eyes burned with anger and hatred when he mention it.

"Lucy Malfoy had them. I didn't want him to have them, so I took them away." Sirius kept from mentioning everything; the girls would get upset and he was trying to look after them. He saw Daphne walk in and stare at Harry, whose tight-fitting clothes revealed his wiry muscles underneath. Sirius caught Anne and Jenny staring at him aswell and motioned to Harry. "You, Hermione and Daphne ought to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked down and noticed his four-pack sticking out through his clothes and the hint of the next two coming along. "In this?" Harry exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

Sirius looked mischievous. "Yeah, go in and act like nothings different." He laughed his usual bark-like laugh. "You'll send Dumbledore into a coma, Snivellus will have a fit and the girls will be drooling over you. That's when you kiss Hermione in front of the school." Sirius grinned like a maniac. "Oh and Malfoy is homeless... rub it in a bit." Harry laughed. Daphne looked worried.

"If I didn't have Harry's assurances that you weren't insane..." She left it hanging.

"Thanks so much, Daphne." Sirius replied sarcastically, but smiled at her. "Get going you three. Harry." He continued. "I'm going to the wolf house okay? I need to help these two." He patted the two muggle-girls's backs; Harry nodded. "See you soon, pups."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and motioned for Daphne to do the same. With a _crack!_ Harry's newfound powers took them straight to Hogwarts.

The trio landed by the lake. Hermione nudged Daphne. "You go first, Daph. Me and Harry'll come in five minutes." The blond-haired girl grinned at them widely and walked to the Great Hall.

Five minutes elapsed, where Harry and Hermione took the time to engage eachother in a tongue-dueling contest.

Hermione broke away reluctantly and checked her watch. "Come on, Harry. Let's announce ourselves to the school." He grinned and held his arm out for her to take, which she happily did.

"Lady Potter, will you accompy me into the Great Hall?" Harry asked grandly.

"Of course, my Lord Potter, i will be glad to join you." Hermione replied in the same tone. They looked funny and dangerous at the same time. Their clothes were down-right scary, but their faces were the epitome of happiness.

The same thought travelled through their head. _God this is gonna be fun._

_

* * *

_

**(A**/**N) **woop! Over 250 reviews! *sits back and looks happy* Aim for 280+?

Thanks for everything guys!

**NOTE**

Some of the bits in my story will contain material from _the 21__st__ century. _As I have little/ no knowledge of before this time.

Basically it's Harry, in the orginal timeline, with stuff from this age. The year date 1994-1995 but the technology, books and other stuff is from whenever but mostly 2000-2011.

**NOTE 2**

This proabaly wasn't the best chapter, I just wanted to get everything out've the way. I still feel ill so my mind drifted and fell on other things. Next chapter WILL be better.

Read for enjoyment, review for the story to continue.

Loopy.


	12. Announcements, a chat and a laugh

**(A**/**N) **Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and didn't get too annoyed where I left it :P

I apperciate the reviews immensely. Sorry for the late update; I lost my USB, it had everything on this story.

Big thanks to Llguido & he-who-has-no-name (why-all-the-?) for understanding how hard it is to keep to one thing if you have ADHD. _Attention deficit hyperactive disorder, is a killer for me. _

Some of you have no idea how hard it is to try and keep writing when your attention declines, believe me it is so difficult. I can't stand silence, I can't stand sitting down usually and have to keep moving, my usual attention span lasts for no longer than a few minutes at a time; sometimes it's worse other times it's better.

On with the next chapter...

* * *

Hogwarts was an astounding focus of magical energies that came from a millenia of students, teachers and various animals that had been kept inside it. The majority of the students had an over-bearing on their magical core, causing them to release their extra energy; which was then harnessed by Hogwarts school.

It didn't do it by choice, but how else was it supposed to alter the warding strength? The Founders had it in-built into the castle. If the school didn't need all the wards active, it could de-activate them; when they were needed she could focus huge amounts of power into the wards. The massive input of magic caused Hogwarts to become a sentient being and have a slight bond between the Founders and their offspring.

She inwardly sighed. She knew of the headmaster and his sometimes-subtle manipulations, but had previously been helpless; she was supposed to serve the headmaster. Until the Heir returned and realised his place.

Seeing the young Heir to the Founders and their fore-father, Myrrdin, the castle could assume what they wanted; a grand entrance. While she couldn't laugh; she could have a mental breakdown and cause herself, as a castle, to shake.

Feeling his thoughts she prepared herself for the shock and horror some of the students and teachers were going to have. Gently she pointed out that he should put his hood up and cast a concealment charm over his face, except his eyes.

* * *

As they were about to walk into the Great Hall a thought struck Harry; which he naturally pointed out to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, we should raise our hoods to freak them out further. Perhaps a concealment charm on our faces." He grinned, glad no-one had seen them yet.

She giggled, light-heartedly; something she'd being doing more often. Harry was simply the kindest, most caring person she had ever met aside from her parents; she also enjoyed his devious side.

Hermione nodded and threw her hood up and cast the concealment charm on her face, leaving out her eyes. She nodded to Harry, who returned the gesture, and held out her hand. He took it in his, loving the way her skin felt; soft like silk, he'd have to mention it later... but he might of said those words more than a few times... oh well.

Hogwarts prepared the ceiling; turning it into a stormy sky accompanied by sound effects of lightning.

Harry nodded to Hermione and entered the Great Hall, purposely banging the doors open.

All heads turned towards them, not a few fainted from the sight. The esteemed Malfoy Jr. pissed himself before fainting. Snape watched with his dark eyes, but looked like he was going to need a few dummies to _Cruico_ later. Dumbledore looked shocked, horrified and funny all at the same time; an elderly man trying out his 'I'm a goldfish' expression while wearing purple robes, is NOT to be taken seriously.

Naturally, half of the female population was damn near drooling at the man's abdominal muscles; half of the male population hating him, knowing they'd have to workout to get a girl. The other half of the male population was wondering how to convince the woman, on the man's arm, to follow them into a broom closet; the other half of the female population glaring at the young lady, hating her curvy, slim body and generally wishing they had a body like that.

The hall was silent.

_BANG! _Thunder crashed overhead - the entire school population jumped, many people screamed.

_Excellent timing. _Harry thought, smirking to himself.

_Thanks, young Heir. _Hogwarts replied, making Harry inwardly jump.

_Can we talk later? _He asked, excited but outwardly remaining calm_. I'm loving the look on Dumbledores face right now. _And he was. High and mighty 'leader of the light' Dumbledore looked ready to breakdown and urinate himself, why though was up to debate. Harry grinned.

_Of course, Heir. I'm quite enjoying the sight myself._ She replied, before leaving his head.

Harry and Hermione looked at each-other, neither of them knowing that they both had the same grin on their faces. Harry moved close to Hermione's ear. "Off with the hoods?" She could hear his playful tone, and nodded; a grin spread across her own face.

Harry and his wife pulled down their hoods, a gasp ran through the Hall. Turning to her and bringing his lips to her knuckles he asked. "My lady, would you accompany me for a bit of lunch? We must have missed breakfast..."

"Of course, my Lord, I will happily join you." Harry's stomach growled from lack of food. "Your stomach seems to agree." A nervous titter of laughter ran through several students.

Hermione noticed Remus was absent from the table. It was only two days since the end of last month, and poor Remus still had his 'furry little problem that wasn't so little' to deal with. She would have to find something better than the Wolfsbane potion to deal with his affliction, perhaps try and find something more permanent for him.

Dumbledore stood up, barely containing his annoyance. "Mr. Potter. Professor's Mcgonagall, Snape and Flitwick reported that a couple of students from their houses did not come go to the common rooms last night. Can you explain? And what are you wearing?"

Harry looked disdainful; he was going to rip into the headmaster for everything he had done. "My clothes are no concern. Care to explain why you left me with some abusive relatives, _headmaster_?" Mocking Dumbledore's title. The old mans face blanched as many students and professors turned to watch for his answer.

"Can you answer my question please, Mr. Potter? Or I will have to assign detentions and remove house points." Dumbledore retorted, trying to remove the attention from himself.

"Of course, sir, give me detentions and remove house points; but what will that accomplish? I also notice that you failed to answer my question as well." Harry rebuked.

"200 points from Gryffindor and a week of detentions with professor Snape." Dumbledore inwardly grinned at himself, but outwardly he looked upset - something he had mastered; holding in one emotion and projecting another.

The Hall watched at the red rubies that were Gryffindor's house points dropped to zero. An angry red-head, that had found the colour-counter for Harry's spell, stood up. "You idiot, Potter. You're costing us points sit down and shut your gob, before you cost us more." Ron Weasley looked scared, but spoke up anyway – he couldn't keep his mouth shut even if he tried. Harry shrugged and thought of Hogwarts.

Hermione watched her husband carefully. Harry grinned widely. "Reverse the headmasters point deduction and remove the detentions, if you will." The hall watched as the Gryffindor rubies went back up again, many gasped and began talking about it, pointing.

The head of Gryffindor house was in shock. "Mr. Potter, how did you manage that?"

_Haha, time for another shock... I'm thinking the words for laughter, geez spent to much time with Sirius. "_My name is Harry James Potter and much more. My full name is Harry James Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Emrys Potter._" _

Snape stood up. "Stop spouting crap Potter, you arrogant little sod. And rid yourself of those stupid-looking clothes; you're even more pig-headed than your father was." In truth the old bat was actually not much better off than ickle Malfoy, but he wouldn't admit that. Not even under vertiserum.

Harry laughed, Hermione joining him. After about thirty seconds of full blown laughter from the pair, Harry spoke. "Ahh, I was hoping you would say that professor. Severus Snape, as Heir of Howarts, I relieve you of your teaching duties." Snape was levitated and thrown out of the Great Hall by some unseen force. But it was highly amusing for everyone.

Snape's face would be one for the record. Being raised out've his seat was shocking enough for him, when he soared, ungracefully, through the air towards the exit... well let's just say his face was priceless. Everyone there cheered at Snapes abrupt departure, aside from the Slytherin's.

Dumbledore frowned. "Mr. Pott-"

"Lord Potter or Lord Emrys please professor." Harry smiled coldly. Dumble-brains opened his mouth to speak, but Harry got there first. "Oh and if you try to reprimand me, manipulate me or do _anything _to contact me or my friends, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave Hogwarts... something that I'm already considering."

Dumbledore was silenced, and practicing his goldfish expression again... _he is getting better at it_. Harry thought.

_You'd better not leave or I'd have to listen to him bitch more than he usually does. Oh, and you might want to help Fawkes; Dumbledore's placed a few less than friendly charms on the poor bird. _Hogwarts told him.

_Can you do something about it if I give your permission? I don't really know much about being the heir... sorry. _Harry replied to the thought, he received a confirmation from Hogwarts so he gave permission. The castle shook as it gathered strength to blow the enchantments holding the phoenix.

"Mr. Potter, when you are speaking to the headmaster please talk to him with respect." Mcgonagall ordered, though she didn't sound sure..

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Respect is something earned, not given. I see absolutely no reason to trust, help, respect Mr. Dumbledore. Why? Because he left me to suffer at the hands of my relatives." The deputy head frowned. "If you don't believe me then come to the hospital wing later, 8pm sharp." He looked around; noticing several girls staring at him probably undressing him with their eyes, he thought. He knew that these clothes were rather revealing of his lean figure._ Mcgonagall won't be the only person there_, he thought.

Harry and Hermione sat down and ate a lovely portion of too-good-to-be-true roast duck. After twenty minutes they got up and left; their friends following them.

Outside the doors to the Great Hall, Harry softly called. "Dobby." and the elf popped into existence.

The big-eared and even bigger-eyed, but ever eager elf asked. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Dobby for the last time my name is Harry. Call me by my name. Please." He hated the word master. "Can you take us to the lake please?" The elf nodded and the humans were quickly apparated to the lake.

Harry was glad it was relatively warm today, despite it being England and autumn. The group sat and rested for a while.

* * *

Sirius watched the two twins, deciding he was going to offer them a home. They'd lost everything; hopefully he could give their lives a massive change around. At least he hoped he could.

Right now the pair were searching around the gigantic mansion that was his godson's. Sirius had given the two free reign as long as they didn't touch anything; there were dangerous items in the household, though none of them were dark. Harry and Hermione would never house anything dark.

He sat on the couch, watching the 42' inch TV screen. He'd decided that he liked the muggle shows after Jenny had shown him a show called WWE. He'd been engaged immediately commenting on what he would do in certain situations, but had been rather put out when Anne had pointed out it was all fake or they'd be covered in bruises.

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. It was fun watching people pretend to beat eachother up and act all hurt.

At first he was surprised that the muggle stuff actually worked in the magical environment, he couldn't ask anyone right now why it worked and he didn't really care as long as it worked.

The pair walked back in completely awestruck. Sirius decided to comment. "So? You two like the place?" Both girls nodded quickly and sat down on either side of him. Sirius's insides squirmed uncomfortably. "I know I haven't known you two except for the past few hours, but I thought I'd offer you two to stay here." He shook himself; he'd gotten it out.

Anne nodded quickly. "Of course we'll stay... I mean where else can we go?" She noticed Sirius's guilty face. "It's not your fault Sirius, what else could you have done? You did your best, we're both alive and well; don't beat yourself up about it." Tears welled up as the memories came drifting back, before she remembered seeing her tormentor being beaten black and blue by Sirius. She was safe with this man.

He put arm round her for as much his comfort, as for hers. She laid her head on his shoulder, while her sister took the other shoulder.

* * *

Harry and friends sat out by the lake, relaxing and laughing; remembering Snape's face when he was literally thrown out.

Harry sighed, his head resting in Hermione's lap, her hands treading through his raven hair. He groaned. "I'll have to go to infirmary later, to talk to the Head of Gryffindor house. Do you want to visit Remus later?"

A new voice startled them. "One step ahead of you there, pup." A roughed-up looking Remus removed the disillusionment charm on himself. "I had contemplated pranking you while you couldn't see me but decided against it."

Daphne chuckled. "You're just like, Sirius, professor."

Remus was shocked. "You know Sirius?"

The slim-bodied girl nodded, deciding to act like it was nothing. "'Course I do; he's practically my uncle." She grinned at Harry, who replied with a lopsided smile of his own. Remus's jaw fell a few inches.

"Err, what?" He asked, stunned. Daphne and the other laughed at him and his clueless state.

"It's okay, uncle Remus." Hermione smiled at him, a smile which he returned. "Are you feeling better now?"

The man nodded slowly, cautious of the others; despite them knowing, thanks to professor Snape. "I'm still feeling the after-effects but the worst of it is gone, thankfully."

Hermione nodded, understanding his elusive answer. "I'm going to be looking for a more... sticking cure for you okay? The Potter mansions potions lab is vast, as is the library. If anywhere we can help you, we will."

Professor Lupin shook his head sadly. "There isn't, Hermione, don't waste your time."

Harry looked thoughtful. "What if we put together the properties your _current potion_ and animagus potions? No that wouldn't work..." He trailed off.

Neville looked at him. "What were you going to suggest?"

Harry shrugged. "Use the current potion to calm his mind, then the animagus to allow him to change at will instead of it... well you know." He finished, preventing Remus from getting down about his illness.

* * *

The group spent their time talking about what they were going to do when a delicate subject came up. "Why does professor Lupin tread around the fact he is a werewolf?" Tracey asked, but immediately felt insensitive. "I'm sorry that was a person-"

Harry shurgged. "He doesn't like what he has to be. Therefore he doesn't talk about it." It was a slight rebuke and Tracey noticed it.

"He's such a good man, though, isn't he? He is a very friendly person, just too shy people won't like him or be frightened of what he is... a fear which isn't unfounded either." Neville pointed out.

The topic trailed off with Neville's words, the group turned back to rest and relaxation. After dinner Hermione went to the library at 7pm, promising to meet Harry in the hospital wing, to search for idea's to help Remus. Harry suspected she also wanted to go over the lessons she missed that day.

* * *

When 8pm came, they all left the Room of Requirement where they had moved to at 7pm; Harry and the others aside from Daphne and Tracey who had already seen the damage done to him. Hermione, Neville and Susan accompanied an annoyed Harry.

The hospital wing doors opened steadily to reveal the Deputy head and the infirmary's mistress; the dreaded Madame Pomfrey.

Harry narrowed his eyes and carefully began taking off his... suit? Armour? Costume? Anyways he took the top off, baring his chest to everyone. Watching them carefully with his startling green eyes, he closed them and turned around. He heard wretching and felt arms carefully around his stomach; Hermione. "Hey 'Mione." He whispered.

"Hey." She murmured back. "How are you?"

"Truly? I feel fine, this is becoming regular." He joked. She poked him in the side, making him jump. He sighed. "I don't mind, that part of my life is over, I've got you now." She held him tighter. "I actually kinda like having my shirt off and feeling a breeze against my upper body, but I'd get stared at because of the scars."

"I could try putting glamours on them, so people don't see them." Hermione suggested.

"Nah, it's fine Hermione. I realized a while ago that I should only care about peoples opinions if the person matters to me. You, Sirius, Amelia, our friends, your parents and other distant relations." He turned to his head of House, the matron and his friends. "See something?" He watched Mcgonagall flinch at coldness in his voice, and is friends cringe.

His head of House looked appalled. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry what has happened, but I suspect words have little effect on...?" she motioned.

"None at all." He agreed.

* * *

Griphook and Sharptooth sat watching the deputy of Gringotts Ancestory Department sweat nervously.

Griphook asked. "Well? Why didn't you inform anyone of Mr. Potter lineage?"

_I'm in shit anyway_, the goblin thought before speaking. "Two days before Lord Potter's emancipation Albus Dumbledore came to me, informing me of Lord Potter's hertiage. I planned on informing you the next day, but he demanded an oath that no-one knew; especially Mr. Potter." He took a gulp of Firewhiskey, loving the slight burning sensation that trickled down his throat.

"Continue." Sharptooth spat, hostilities rising in him. His client had been cheated and that particular client happened to be the kindest, well-mannered wizard they knew.

Thumper shurgged. "I refused him." Open shock registered on the other two goblins face's. "He demanded again, and again I refused. We continued for ten minutes before he asked me what I wanted most." Scowls appeared. "Strangely I was feeling selfless. I demanded equal rights between goblins and wizards and that he had two weeks to deliver. He agreed, but requested I take the oath first – I- I was a fool and did." He looked regretful. "He has done nothing to help our Nation."

Sharptooth nodded. "Okay, don't meet him again thought okay? Find Ragnok, I'm sure he would love an oppertunity to berate the great Albus Dumbledore." He grinned ferally. Griphook and Thumper grinned as well.

* * *

Amelia sat in her office, quietly going through the paperwork on Albus Dumbledore when her floo activated and Sirius requested her presence; which she granted and left to see him.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **A BIG sorry for the wait. My illness escalated. Not to mention the heat is bloody unbearable, currently 38 degrees C here.

Harry is a lot more confidant in himself, as is Hermione. Something they helped the other with.

**NOTE – READ**

_Italics = thought/ speaking with your mind OR spells (I'm sure all of you are clever enough to figure out which is which – if not, I worry for you)_

"words" = speaking

_"words" = Animal speech_

_§words§ = Parssseltongue_

Read for enjoyment, review to continue

loopy.


	13. Visiting, remembering and a run

**(A**/**N)** Hey all, how is everyone? Good I hope...

I'll be starting a smaller Harry/Daphne and a Harry/ Hermione story soon, but it'll only be 1.5k-3k words per chapter so I can focus on this one as well.

Everything will slow down because I'll be going back to school and really don't wanna muck up a chance to get good grades + I haven't done the over-the-holiday homework and believe me I've got a lot.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, the computer decided to go on vacation (it didn't work) so I couldn't update. It was kinda frustrating not being able to update.

Wow over 300 reviews and it hasn't been 2 months yet! Wow! Thanks so much all of you!

On with the next chapter...

* * *

Amelia arrived at Potter Manor via floo, glad for an excuse to get away from her stuffy office; she had always preferred field work.

Coughing and spluttering she stumbled out of the overly-large fireplace and began to fall over as per usual, fortunately Sirius had been expecting such and occurance and caught her in his well-defined, but lean, arms. "Hey Am, enjoying yourself? Or did you mean to fall so I could catch you?" Sirius grinned, she blushed like a school girl.

Anne and Jenny sat and watched the new addition to the mansion warily, but figured Sirius would never bring someone in who would harm them. Amelia brushed herself off, vanished the ashes and removed herself from Sirius's arms.

She kicked him in the shin, slightly hard, so he pretended it broke his leg and began rolling on the ground holding his leg moaning in mock-agony. Jenny, Anne and Amelia began laughing at Sirius.

He got up after a few seconds and sat back down with the twins. Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, why have you got two girls here?"

Smiles and laughter vanished. "Earlier I cancelled the marriage contract between my cousin, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy. I took control over the Black Family estates, notably the dubbed 'Malfoy Manor'; during these enlightening conversations my cousin informed my that Lucy has been hurting these two," he indicated the two, now upset-looking, twins. "and was a sucker for Dark Arts objects."

Amelia frowned. "So he did _that_ to them?" Sirius nodded, causing Amelia's temper to rise; though it was directed at Mr. Malfoy, who was going to be tried for assault and murder. If she could get her hands on him. "I assume you have collected evidence?" Again Sirius nodded. "Good, then we can start the process of getting rid of him. I'll inform the goblins to freeze his account."

Sirius got up, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then sat back down, as she returned to the fireplace and went to finish her work hours, with Anne and Jenny. Jenny looked at him. "Me and Anne are going to bed, okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius replied distractedly. "I'm sure you're day wasn't the best and that you're probably tired. If you need anything, and I mean anything I'm in the bedroom opposite your shared one. Okay?"

Anne hugged him. "Thanks very much Sirius."

He wrapped her in a firm embrace. "It's fine, don't worry about anything; go catch up on your sleep." He thought of something he would need to warn them. "If you see a big black dog walking around it's me." Jenny looked confused.

"You're telling us that you can turn into an animal?" Anne asked, unbelieving. Well that was until Sirius jumped off the couch and transformed into the large, black Irish wolfhound. Jenny, who was a sucker for dogs, 'awwed' and sat down beside the dog and hugged its shaggy head. Padfoot snuffled and sniffed, occasionally poking his wet nose against her neck; making Jenny cringe at the cold and laughed. Anne grinned and asked. "Sirius, can you understand us?"

The dog, with it's gray eyes, watched her and nodded. Then poked Jenny again with it's cold, wet nose. Jenny shivered and tapped him firmly on the nose. "Bad dog!" She exclaimed. Snuffles whimpered, Jenny couldn't resist the dog so she began petting its soft fur again.

Anne tilted her head to the side slightly. "Sirius, can you do the puppy eyes?"

The dog rolled its eyes, sat down and stared up at her with big, innocent, gray eyes and began whining pitifully. Anne laughed, got down on her knees and said. "Lie down, boy." The dog followed her instructions, earning himself a belly-rub. It made the dog loll out his tongue and pant; dammit this was good.

"I'm going to bed." Jenny commented, getting up and walking upstairs.

The dog changed back into a man; Anne jumped back, in mid-scratch. He was on the floor in front of her shivering from the belly-rub that he had thoroughly enjoyed. "Thanks for that Anne, you have no idea how hard it is to get a good scratch." He barked his unique laugh and climbed back to his feet, before helping her up and carrying on. "Go on, bed you. Tomorrow we'll have some fun."

She smiled and went to bed.

Sirius sat there thinking these two were very strong; both had shown little outward emotion since the rescue. But it wasn't good to bottle up these sort of things; it was dangerous and could cause serious problems, he'd have coax it out've them later despite his reluctance to make them relive it.

He expected a visit during the night; they'd probably have nightmares.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in Spinners End, contemplating the crap that was life. The doorbell rang and Severus went to answer it and, as expected, Lucius Malfoy was standing there. What was not expected was the pale face was now black and blue with bruises.

"What the hell happened to you?" Snape asked, malice in his voice.

Lucius grumbled, annoyed. "That pig-headed Black, that's what. Sirius Black recently found out, or I assume he did, that I haven't been paying the rental bills for the use of the Manor." He looked infuriated. "He found the two muggle girls that I was using for fun, rescued them and beat me up in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Severus chuckled at his friends predicament. "What happened to you? Why aren't you at Hogwarts getting information?" Lucius asked, blowing Snape's laughter and silently enjoying the anger on Snapes face.

Severus Snape looked apocalyptic. "The Potter brat. He waltzed in with his bitch, Granger, and bit into the headmaster. I had to play the part in defending Dumbledore, unfortunately it cost me my spot in Hogwarts. The brat thinks he is the Heir to Hogwarts and is related to Merlin." Snape sneered.

Lucius sighed. "He is, I checked the Potter lines. I traced them back to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and every decent pureblood knows the Founders were related to Merlin." Snape looked gobsmacked. "And because of their marriage, I can assume that they share a soul-bond because people don't get married at the age of fourteen." Snape clenched his jaw. "They can share the others power, how much they know of this I do not know." He finished.

* * *

Harry nodded to himself as the two older women cringed. The two were becoming more and more angry with Albus Dumbledore; Hermione was already angry with the old prat.

Neville was shyly enraged at the fact his new friend had been beaten, not only that the boy had saved the school multiple times, only to have to go back to his relatives.

Susan, to begin with, had been admiring Harry's abdominal muscles; envying Hermione, but then so was every girl in Hogwarts. When he had turned around she had immediately felt sorry for him and wished she could've done something; but knew she hadn't had any knowledge of his home problems, since he was usually quiet.

"It's alright Harry." Hermione whispered, hoping her voice didn't crack. "Look at me please." He turned to see her tearing up, and quickly rushed to embrace her to make sure she didn't fall into tears. This, however, caused the four others to get another good look at Harry's back.

They were all sickened. "I'm going to kill them." An enraged Transfiguration professor murmured menacingly.

"You'll have to wait your turn, I'm at the top of the list." Hermione replied, angry and sad at the same time. Harry shook his head and brought his lips to hers again, calming her down and making her relax before she began to respond.

"Don't," He said gently when they broke. "They're gone from my life, you and our friends are here now." He stroked her hair and rubbed her lower back, slowly going in circles.

"Dobby!" Hermione called. The elf popped into existence making her idly wonder where he went shen he wasn't needed. Harry put his... armour? On, and got ready to leave.

"Yes, miss 'Mione?" The elf asked excitedly.

"Take Harry and me to our friends." She looked at Neville and Susan. "You two know where to find us, don't tell anyone where we are either." Both nodded and made their way out of the hospital wing. Harry and his wife took Dobby's hands and with a crack they landed on the seventh floor, in front of the Room of Requirement.

Their wish opened the door to Daphne and Tracey, who noticed them enter. Daphne rushed to embrace her new 'brother' while Tracey hugged a not-so-upset Hermione. "You alright, Harry?" Daphne asked softly.

"I'm okay, it's Hermione who is agitated." He hugged her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Great thanks!" Daphne replied enthusiastically. "It's wonderful knowing I'm not going to be pushed into an arranged marriage. When can you speak to my parents?"

"I'll ask Dobby to contact them tomorrow, on behalf of the Potter Family. I'll arrange a talk scheduled for next week and see what I can do." _God I hope they haven't gone too far, I would hate to have to talk to wannabe Malfoy's. _Harry sighed. "I just hope it isn't too late for your parents and sister."

"Me too, Harry, me too." She nodded, trying to hope and not fall into sadness.

"It's alright, everything will be fine." He sounded optimistic, trying to not let her think about it. Daphne was comfortable in his arms and being pressed against him, she was his family now but couldn't help but want him. She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Hermione saw Daphne leaning into Harry and her husband looking apologetically at her, silently asking if it was okay. She sighed but nodded her head, she knew he loved her.

Harry watched as the spark left Hermione's eyes so he broke the hug with Daphne, who understood that Hermione still wasn't too happy with her being so close to Harry. Harry stood in front of Hermione, her eyes seemed intent on studying the floor so he placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted; he wasn't going to force her if she didn't want to look at him.

His other hand caressed her cheek, softly going back and forth with the pad of his thumb. "I love you and only you." He kissed her lips softly. "Want to go for a walk?" She nodded, agreeing and going for another kiss which he happily returned. Harry spoke to the group. "Me and Hermione are going out for a walk." The pair cast powerful disillusionment charms on themselves, turning almost completely invisible, and walked out of the room and left to go to the grounds.

* * *

They took in the cool night air which was accompanied by a gentle, but cold, breeze. Moving slowly they made their way to the lake, transformed into their wolf forms and began walking around it shoulder to shoulder, nuzzling eachother occasionally.

* * *

Sirius laid down in his bed thoroughly tired from his 'hard' day. He lay there wondering what the new day would bring for him, Jenny and Anne. He was suprised they trusted him but wasn't about to push them away, no, he way going to do his best to give them some memories to crush the ones that Lucy-ius gave them.

He would most definitely NOT allow anyone he even _suspected _of doing them harm anywhere near the two. Anyone on his suspected would be dealt with, no holding back.

Sirius couldn't see, much less understand, why some people were so caught up in their own idiocy and would hurt people like Jenny and Anne; they were both very kind, friendly and easy to get along with. He mentally shrugged; nothing can touch them here. With just under one hundred goblins, a couple hundred house-elves, Sirius was positive no-one would try and hurt them.

Not to mention the wards and himself; he wasn't one to boast anymore but before he was placed in Azkaban he was the only other Marauder, aside James, who could duel the Lord Moldy-shorts and could duel him to a halt; never winning, but never losing. Unlike James, who was a master at transfiguration and dead set on beating the DE's down, Sirius loved making them embarrassed and making sure all embarrassements were caught.

He inwardly chuckled at the last meeting between himself and Moldemort.

_**Flashback**_

_A 20-year-old Sirius Black was trying his best not to laugh as he hid under Prongsies invisibility cloak, watching ol' snake-face stalk around a familiar house. Damn it the guy was hideous; he'd have to take a picture and animate it into something funny later, this was reasonably 'Sirius' serious._

_The Dark Lord walked around the Bones' Family home, moving as silently as the wind he appeared to be a wraith or similar. Sirius had a cracking idea, remembering some decent prank spells he prepared the magical camera and himself; what he was going to do was dangerous but it would be funny._

_With a quick flurry of spells he shot out: a silent Levicorpus, a quick bowel-releasing hex and a diffindo – to cut the robes so everyone could see his face. He shot out a boogey-building hex as Voldemort was hoisted into the air by his ankle, Sirius doubled over as shit and piss trickled down the 'most eviliest Darkey Lord's'' robes and his slit-like nose was running. He remembered to transfigure the ground below Voldemort into dung; just so he could see the Dark Lords legs waving around as shit engulfed his head._

_The older insanely-white man screamed in rage as he felt his bowels release their contents down his robes and his nose was running, quickly casting a __Scourgrify over himself as well cast the counter for the __Levicorpus and began looking around for his attacker or in this case; pranker but he landed, head first, with a squelch__. Sirus had transfigured the ground under Voldemort into cow dung causing the man to cough with the smell that was surrounding his head before vanishing it._

_Unfortunately Sirius had __already caught the picture with his camera and had apparated out, planning on sending the picture to the Daily Prophet. He laughed out loud when he arrived at the Ministry, still looking at the photo. Who knew the Darkest of Dark Lords wore black underpants with Grindelwalds mark on them? Funny thing was that you could see his ugly face, when he was in the air, so there was no mistaking who it was._

_Sirius had always felt that all you need to do in war is crack a good joke on the bad guy and the population __would grow a pair when they realise that anyone can play a joke on Voldemort._

_The next day's Daily Prophet would have a screaming Voldemort with shit and piss running down his robes on the front cover, after that a fair few people took to pranking the Death-Eaters. All in all Sirius felt it was a good days work._

_**End Flashback**_

Sirius couldn't but chuckle when a knock came at his door. A quick variation of the_ Revelio _spell_, s_howed that Anne was at the door. He turned into Padfoot and barked.

Anne heard Padfoots bark and assumed things were okay to come in, which they were. The teenage girl who was wearing her pjyamas that Sirius had transfigured. She found the big, black dog looking alertly at her. She was in tears, the nightmares of her treatment coming to her. "Sirius," she cried, the dog nodded; it's ears flapping slightly at the motion. "I had the nightmares." She shivered. "Can I stay for a while?"

Again the over-sized mutt nodded and motion her over with it's head. She hesitantly came over to the big bed and crawled under the covers, she felt the dog that was Sirius, join her. She snuggled into its warm body, the fur was soft and perfect to sleep against. But he stank of dog. She grumbled in her head, but felt she could put up with it.

Anne had to put up with doggy-dreaming for the rest of the night which included whining and paw movement.

* * *

Claws and Tails returned to the Come and Go room an hour later, panting slightly. What had started out as a gentle walk had turned into a run round the lake and ended with a nuzzling session between the two wolves.

The pair of gray wolves swapped into their human bodies and wished for their 'place to sleep' and entered. The found Daphne asleep on the couch. "It was fun wasn't it Hermione? Do it again soon?" Harry asked, hoping they could; he had really enjoyed the run.

Hermione nodded and playfully countered. "But only if I can read the next page of The Book." Harry grinned, some things never change with Hermione.

"'Course you can, but only if I can call you Herms." He teased. Hermione looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes.

"Call me Herms and my wand will find it's way up your ass and I'll make you clean it." She replied sweetly. Harry made gagging motions. She smiled to herself, two could play the teasing game and she wasn't as uptight as people though she was.

"Let's just go to bed, we can talk about it in the morning." He suggested. Then murmured. "You can read the whole bloody thing; I do not want anybodys wand up my bum." Hermione giggled.

He gave her a lopsided smile that he had found worked wonders with Hermione; he'd have to try it with other girls later. It worked again and she blushed. He placed an arm around her waist, hugging her closely to him, and moved upstairs.

When the couple reached the bedroom they both removed their clothes and put their night-wear on.

Hermione pushed Harry onto the bed and laid down next to him. She moved her head to stare down at him, her chocolate brown eyes showing the love she held for him in them. "I love you, Harry." She whispered.

A smile appeared on his face. "I love you too, babe. More than anything, never forget that." A hand reached up and began stroking her cheek as it always did. He loved the soft skin and she enjoyed the tenderness of his touch as well. Hermione leaned down to kiss her Harry goodnight; it ended up as a five minute passionate kiss.

After the yummy experience she asked. "Babe?"

He looked nervous. "I, uh... umm, well... y'know..." He looked apologetically at her.

"It's fine, Harry but only in private, okay?" She looked rather serious so he agreed.

* * *

Severus Snape had a face like a rat's arse, not that many people know what that actually looks like and fewer would want to find out. His day had been awful, but he could think of something to make it better. He could join his true master and serve him or he could find the Mudblood Granger's parents and kill them, or do a Belly-trix and drive them insanse but not kill them.

He gave a hoarse laugh. Belly-trix, perfect name for the crazy bitch he was forced to work with. He could imagine Bellatrix doing 'Belly-trix' for Voldemort before promptly crushing the sickening image.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **:O there wasn't many reviews last time... pointers as to why? Chapters will be slowing down... I've been putting off my homework BUT when it's done everything will go back to normal.

**NOTE**

I'm expecting about 14-17 more chapters from this story, just so everyone knows. I'm aiming for 30 chapters, but things could change. After that this story will have a sequal BUT won't be written for a while since I'll be working on my other two stories that I'm planning.

**ODD QUESTION**

How many people have seen their dog dreaming? Mine used to snuffle, whimper slightly and he used to make running motions. It was funny to watch, but kinda cute at the same time. You don't have to answer it was a joking around thing.

Read for enjoyment, review for the story to continue – the more the merrier,

Dan & Lily

(my girlfriend decided to join me in writing, so you can expect much more lovey-dovey scenes-though I'll talk her out've too many. PROMISE)


	14. Thoughts and Feelings

**(A**/**N) **I probably haven't been your favuorite person as-of-late, but I intend to change that.

My 12 year old brother is working on a star wars story and is using my account to update it. It's actually not a bad read so far, apparently he has been learning from his own reading of stories on FF (dot) net; much like I have. Granted star wars isn't the best but it is an interesting story if you can think of AU's for it.

Sorry for the long wait, I had a serious bout of depression and fell into a routine. I haven't fully snapped out've my depression and am unsure how long it will continue. It was amusing when my mum voiced her thoughts. I laughed at her when she said that she thought I was depressed, but after reading the symptoms I realized she may be right.

Trying to break it didn't work; it just got worse and worse. I think it's getting better, so I'll try update quicker but no promises.

Onto the next chapter...

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes and felt his wife lying on top of him again. It was the prefect way to wake up in his opinion. Getting a faceful of soft, bushy hair that smelled divine and feeling her body pressed against his; her light breath on his sensitive chest making him shiver lightly.

"You're perfect." He whispered to her sleeping form, wrapping his arms around her waist; reveling in the moment. He buried his face in her vanilla-scented hair, breathing in deeply. It's delicious smell sent his senses wild.

She stirred. "Are y-you," she yawned. "...sniffing my hair or blowing your nose in it? Your b-breathing is really loud in my ear." She yawned again. He placed a hand on her hair and stroked it, lulling her back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep it's early, sleep, beautiful." She pressed herself closer to him, in what he supposed was an answer. Her hands traveled into his soft, messy jet-black hair and fell limp in his hair.

He sighed feeling that his life was prefect at the moment. He had a beautiful wife, he had great friends, he had a sister; Daphne and he had his godfather. His eyes began to droop again as he held Hermione close.

He had come to the conclusion that her kissing him was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

An hour later Hermione awoke on top of Harry again. In truth it wasn't very comfortable. With remnants of the Dursley's treatment of him still noticeable, resting on him was still a win-lose situation. She loved him and he was comfy if she could get into the right spot, but if she couldn't maneuver into that spot... well he wouldn't be comfy.

Hermione gently hands ran through his messy, raven hair. _He looks so peaceful_, she thought. She cooed softly to him. "Uh.. lo-love yeh, Mione." He sleep-spoke.

Hermione froze. He loved her? He truly did? He's would be talked to about that when he woke.

* * *

Severus had a situation. He could do a few things. Losing his position as a spy at Hogwarts, would not look great in the Dark Lord's eyes, so he would be subjected to the cruciatus curse a few times; which would be bearable- just.

He could plead Dumbledore to do something about Potter's insolence and get the brat expelled from Hogwarts, which was out of the question if Lucius's visit was anything to judge by. But that would get him back in the Dark Lord's books, which would save him hours of torture.

Or he could go solo and do his death-eater business once again.

That meant finding worthy targets. Sirius Black, a useless person if ever there was one, was Potter's godfather; if Severus could kill the man it would hurt Potter and may do damage to Potter's mental stability. He could go after Potter's girlfriend's parents, he sneered. _Pathetic, waste-of-space muggles_, he thought. _They deserve to be purged from the world. _

However he couldn't say the same for Black. No matter how much he hated and loathed the man, Severus couldn't deny that Black was good with a wand and without one. Black was a dangerous target. So he would go for the easier one of Granger's parents.

He sat down heavily, clutching his forehead. What could he do? What were options that wouldn't eventually lead of death or capture? Run away? No, that wouldn't work. Eventually one side will prevail over the other and when it did, it would spread across the world.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced around his desk. How could he possibly do anything? His magically-binding restraining order prevented him going within a hundred feet of the Boy-Who-Lived without his magical guardian, Sirius Black, being there.

It frustrated Dumbledore to know that his pawn, his boy-who-lived, was getting out from under his thumb. It irritated the aged headmaster to know that the prat Sirius Black was a free man, which canceled Dumbledore's position as Harry's magical guardian.

Which reminded him. Where did his pawn go over the holidays? He was supposed to be at the Dursley's so he could be pliable to his, Dumbledore's, teachings. Instead the Potter child had left and gone Merlin knows where.

He could only assume Black or Bones had taken him in. Of course there was a chance that Harry had found the Potter fortune, but that option was covered since he had made a deal with the goblins. He'd have to check that later.

Since he had no hold over Black there was no chance of him manipulating Harry... maybe one of his friends, if he could get near them; they stayed close to Potter.

* * *

Sirius woke up, at Potter Manor, as padfoot. He remembered the previous night when Anne had come to him, pleading nightmares. The shaggy, black dog shook itself and became Sirius again. The man, who was recovering nicely from Azkaban thanks to the house-elves' potions and his black hair that flopped elegantly into his gray eyes was returning.

He decided not to wake Anne up, since she looked peaceful, and went to search Prongsies old room. He wasn't sure what he hoped to find or see, perhaps he just wanted to remember the good times.

Him, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail; when he was their friend. Playing jokes, having a laugh with Prongs' parents egging them to go for bigger and better pranks.

James's parents weren't, fortunately, for or against pranking. In their view it was a tribute to their magical skill, no matter how it was employed.

It had eventually gone to far when they had managed to get one of their Marauder communication mirrors into James's parents' room, where they heard some _very_ disturbing things. The foursome had made a note never to try that again and would spend the rest of the holidays blushing everytime they saw Mr or Mrs. Potter together.

Luckily James's parents never figured out what they were blushing about.

As he made his way to his best friends room, tears began welling up in his eyes; the guilt overwhelming. So many things wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been a fool and switched the secret-keeper, but then how was he supposed to know what it would lead to? No-one could've foreseen it, but Sirius should've noticed it. Pettigrew had been acting strangely for a while; becoming nervous and flustered easily- signs of being anxious. He had been that way since a year out've school. Whenever the other three Marauders wanted to have a day out, Peter had never come with them; always stating he had business.

Sirius stood outside of James's old room; his hand reaching for the doorknob. He gripped the door handle with every ounce of strength he had, he closed his eyes tightly and opened it.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing had changed, no-one would've thought that this room hadn't been slept in for well over a decade. He smiled, remembering the good times he had chatting to his other three friends and planning pranks.

"Sirius?" A light, female voice asked. Said man froze and closed his eyes shut again, recognizing the voice's owner. _Lily_.

Tears released; the dam broken. A cascade of salty tears dripped down his face. "Lils?" He replied in a broken, cracked voice.

His eyes opened to see Lily, his best mates wife. She was smiling happily at him, like she did when she wanted something. "How are you, Sirius?" Her bright, green eyes bore into his gray ones.

"I'm okay. How has it been for you?" He looked around. "Does James have a portrait?"

Lily raised her hands in a peaceful motion. "Calm down, Sirius; he does have one. I've been lonely here, wondering where everyone was." She gave him a look, which demanded to know why no-one had come.

Sirius's face had a guilty look cross it. "When you and James d-d-left... Hagrid took Harry from your cottage, despite me telling him I was Harry's godfather and demanded that my godson be passed to me. He argued that it was on Dumbledore's orders and became stubborn about it, I gave in and loaned him my motorbike; which he used to take Harry to the Dursley's." He spat the last word.

Lily looked outraged. "Doesn't the old man know that my sister and her husband hate magic with every fiber of their being?" She took a deep, calming breath."What about mine and James's wills?"

"They weren't read until a few weeks ago, when Harry became soul-bonded to his wife." Sirius said mischievously. "Harry's Lady is a lot like yourself. She's smart, beautiful and 'witch of her year'. She also has a fiery temper and love's playing tricks on people."

Lily's eyes were popping out've her head. "Harry, my little baby, has a wife?"

"Hermione Jean Potter." Sirius commented proudly. "Formerly Hermione Jane Granger." Lily's eyes were almost out've their sockets.

"I knew a Granger family... I wonder if it's the same family, maybe its a coincidence; maybe not." She noted.

She turned thoughtful. "Sirius can you do something for me?" Sirius nodded quickly. "Find mine and James's bodies and our rings and bring them back here."

He shook his head sadly. "It's been fifteen years, Lily. Your bodies will be decomposed but I could find your rings." He frowned. "Hold on... no never mind." He left the room to go and pay a visit to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Ginerva Molly Weasley hadn't slept. She had been thinking over the previous day about Harry and Hermione. Together.

She was furious, scratch that; she was enraged.

She had spent her whole life learning about the boy-who-lived, reading all his stories and reading everything she could about him. She had been told by her mother, at a young age, that she was destined to be the wife of the boy-who-lived; she had never considered any other boy.

So when she found a buck-toothed, bushy-haired bookworm as Harry's friend, she had struck up friendship between herself and the other girl to help find out more about the boy-who-lived; her Harry. Granger hadn't been happy when Ginny had kept referring to Harry as the boy-who-lived, much to Ginny's confusion.

When it was explained that Harry didn't like all the fame and would prefer having his parents, Ginny hadn't understood; she had never lost a close family member and despite Harry not knowing his parents, it still hit him hard.

Still the younger girl couldn't understand why he would rather have his family as opposed to his fame. The bushy-haired girl had said to try and imagine never seeing your parent's and being famous because they died for you.

Ginny ignored Granger's words.

Ginny hadn't considered Harry falling for someone else, having it drilled into her head that she would be Harry's wife had done something to her. The buck-toothed girl had seemed slightly shy around Harry, making Ginny feel that the other girl wasn't a threat; which she obviously was.

When Harry and Hermione had revealed themselves in the Great Hall, holding hands, something had cracked inside her. Harry was her's and no-one else's.

She would win him back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Griphook and Sharptooth nodded to each other. The human known as Dumbledore would soon lose what was left of his wealth.

A significant ten and a half billion galleons. Most of which was stolen from Lord Potter and Lord Black during their absence as Head of their respective House.

"I suggest we pull a few strings and remove everything from Dumbledore's vault and half it into the Potter and Black Family vaults." Griphook suggested with a maniacal grin.

Sharptooth replied. "That would be splendid, aside from the fact that the esteemed Mr. Dumbledore is magical Britain's 'god', they would do anything he told them."

Griphook frowned, he had forgotten that Britain's magical population were sheep-like. "I forgot that." He admitted. "If we could convince Lord Potter and Lord Black to purchase The Daily Prophet, we could release a few document containing Mr. Dumbledore's thievery."

"I'll see what we can do." Sharptooth replied.

* * *

In Potter mansion, everything was quiet. Silence reigned there. Until Dan and Emma entered the house, enjoying the neutral weather; neither hot nor cold. "What do you think so far?"

"Harry has been good to our daughter, and she's been writing about him since she met him." Emma replied. "He seems to genuinely love her."

Dan grumbled. "If he breaks her heart, he won't be walking for a very long time."

"He's magical, dear. They probably have a few-hours-cure for broken bones." Emma reminded her husband, though she agreed with his sentiments- but Harry didn't seem to be that sort of boy.

Dan slumped. "I know."

Emma tired to lighten everything up. "We've seen how she spent the weeks with him, I've never seen her happier. Whatever he is doing or whatever he is like, it seems to be making our baby girl happy so let's just stay out of it and let her be happy."

Dan was sure of his daughter's love for the young man, and was positive that Harry returned the feelings with his heart. Even if he didn't believe it, what could he do? His daughter wanted to be with Harry, and no force on earth could stop her from doing just that.

* * *

Narcissa Black sat in her room in the refurbished Black Manor; instead of the dark, depressing, dingy and unwelcoming house that it once was, a light and welcoming house had replaced it. She was finally away from that prick Malfoy, so many years of abuse and suffering- now she away from it all. Free. Free to do what she wanted. Her favourite cousin, Sirius, had made it one-hundred percent clear that he would help and support her as along as she stayed far away from the Dark Lord and his followers.

She snuggled into her bed covers, happily - for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy laid down in the rented room in The Leaky Cauldron, wondering how life had changed so quickly and what he could to to get it back on track.

He had lost his wife, Manor, gold and respect among the people. Because of Black and Potter. It was dangerous going after them; Black was an amazing duelist and Potter was Merlin's heir, so he would have some un-natural power._ I wonder if the rumors surrounding the Emrys Vault are true_, He wondered.

* * *

**(A**/**N) **Sorry for the month-long wait, as I said I was in a state of depression (no I'm not suicidal- that is laughable) and I think I'm still in it. Don't know when the next update will be- sorry. but it will continue. hopefully quicker.


	15. Owls are ohso useful and decisions made

**(A**/**N)** Hey all! I'm in the biggest shit right now- leaving my homework until the last minute seems to be worse than 'accidentally' dropping a liquid stinkbomb into my dads deodorant, needless to say he stank for the rest of the day.

Wow pretty quick update... perhaps the previous chapter was the root of me not writing much... I can only speculate. You guys are in luck :)

* * *

To **The Hermit,**

If you were married at fourteen would you want to be talked about constantly? Saying 'I'm dating' rather than 'I'm married' will keep a lot of people off their backs and asking questions.

I don't think looking after someone who has been punched in the face is inappropriate, in fact it is rather natural to some people. Being punched by a fifteen-year-old boy when you happen to be a girl, probably isn't easy (no offense to the fairer sex, but boys are generally stronger) so they will look for comfort.

* * *

On with the next chapter...

* * *

Harry climbed out of bed minutes after his wife, Hermione, did. His wife, his Hermione. It was a testament to the humour the universe possessed; had someone told him, this time last year, that he would have Hermione Jean Granger as his wife he would've laughed at them.

Girlfriend maybe, but not wife. Still he wasn't complaining. The time he had spent with his newfound group of friends, no matter how short, was pleasant and... boosting?

He had relaxed a lot around people and was beginning to have fun. Harry was positive that the tri-wizard tournament would shape up to be another disaster for him though. He hadn't, yet, managed a normal year.

Battling possessed professors in first year, slaying Basilisks in second year and fighting Dementors in third year was unusual experience in a school- to say the least.

Harry showered and dressed in his school robes, bearing the Potter Family crest rather than the Gryffindor House crest. He thought that if he had a pair of these robes Hermione and Daphne would as well, since they were part of his family.

He moved downstairs to be engulfed in a caring hug by his bushy-haired wonder. Damn she smelled good- the vanilla scent set his senses on fire. He rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled her cute, little button nose.

Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Susan looked on smiling as they saw the closeness and love Harry and Hermione shared.

Neville's stomach rumbled. He laughed. "I guess it's time for breakfast then?" The other in the group chuckled and followed him out the door.

"I had a good read last night." Hermione murmured to Harry, who was walking beside her; holding her hand.

Harry gave a small snort. "I bet you did, beautiful. You can carry on reading it later though." She gave a mock-pout; what gave her away were her sparkling brown eyes that he loved so much. The young couple began hearing snippets of their friends' conversation.

"I bet Ron is gonna blow a nut." Tracey said, confidently.

"Gonna blow a nut? More like a galleon." Neville laughed.

"Nah, I reckon he's going to lay an egg." Daphne put in.

Harry and Hermione laughed at their friends' banter. "I love your eyes, Hermione." Harry said quietly.

Startled by the heart-warming comment, she asked. "Why?" -Grace and elegance were not included in the writing of that question.

Harry went on to detail how her eyes glowed when they read something new, how they became alight during her reading. He detailed how her eyes sparkled with happiness whenever she found something new or when she got something she wanted. The sparkling brown depths that he could drown in, just by looking at them.

Hermione was overwhelmed with a loved feeling conjured by his sweet words- the other in their group made puking motions at the sappy lines.

The group began to eat breakfast at the Great Hall, uninterrupted for a time- of course it going to last.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a happy person. Not in the slightest. Potter and his band of blood traitors and mudbloods had stripped he and his Family's wealth and housing. He had lost everything.

With his father becoming sought after by the Aurors it was only a matter of time before Slytherin house slipped from his grasp and began doing what they wanted not what he wanted.

What could he do to keep the control that was slipping from his grasp? Not much. With the majority of Slytherin only listening to him because his godfather worked here and the power and wealth his father had at his disposal.

With Snape keeping them in Draco's line, they had little choice but to agree to follow Draco; either that or they get endless detentions with an arse-y professor.

Well it had gone to shits when he received the letter from his esteemed parent that they had no money and no home and that he, Lucius, was wife-less.

Slytherin house had rejoiced when Snape was thrown out- or at least some of them did and began making friends with the other houses immediately, though somewhat hesitantly. They were hesitant due to their houses bad reputation- a reputation they were desperate to rekindle and change it into a good one.

Draco arrived in the Great Hall and spied Potter and friends cracking up at a random joke. It infuriated him that Greengrass, his Greengrass, his bitch was friends with Potter.

Strutting up to them maybe wasn't the best idea, but since when has anyone accused a Malfoy of having a brain? "Alright, Potter? Enjoying the blood traitors and mudbloods company?"

Potter slowly turned to look at Draco. "Yeah, I am enjoying company, thanks for asking." Before turning away and going back to his chat.

Draco was stunned; he had expected Potter to blow a nut loose and attack him. He tried a different route. "Has mudblood Granger allowed you into her room yet?"

Potter turned again, irritation flashing in his piercing green eyes. "No. And before you open your mouth again, I suggest you leave. My friends aren't quite as calm." Potter motioned towards an angry Longbottom, a furious Davies and Greengrass looked like she was restraining herself from slapping the crap out of Malfoy.

"Hey Greengrass, when are you going to give me the time of day?" Draco sneered. Inwardly wincing he could imagine what was coming next.

"Never, and I'm not a Greengrass any more." Daphne said, giving Malfoy a cold stare; her blue eyes switching from the warm, kind ones to the cold and unforgiving.

Malfoy became confused before realisation dawned on him. "Which Family would take you in? What with you bitchy attitude and all." Draco drawled.

"That would be mine," Harry replied, coldy- he was beginning to get angry. "Now this is your last chance; leave or be forced to."

"I'm not going anywhere Potter, you can't make me."

Harry raised an eyebrow and had a questioning look. Clearly Malfoy genetics state 'crap memory' otherwise ickle drakykins would remember his godfather being thrown out.

"Hogwarts please remove Draco Malfoy from our table and place him at Slytherin House table, where he should be." Harry said in a bored tone.

Draco was lifted into the air and unceremoniously dropped onto the table much to the amusement and annoyance of Slytherin table, Draco earned a face-full of porridge- needless to say no-one went near the porridge for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Sirius stood outside the broken down cottage that had housed his best friends and their son. _If only I hadn't changed secret-keeper_, Sirius thought.

He walked down the path to enter the house, noticing the splinter and loose bits of wood from the blasted-in door.

Sirius was on a mission. He had resolved to do anything and everything that Lily's portrait and James's portrait asked of him, he owed them for his failure.

Sirius moved inside. Nothing had changed in almost fifteen years. He looked around the hallway and spotted himself, Remus, James and Lil's all playing with a tiny Harry. He smiled happily at the memory, noting that Peter was not there.

He moved into the kitchen and found a wand on the table; Lily's wand. The magic it held, surrounded it guarding it from decay. He picked it up and a warmth spread through his hand; almost as if Lily's wand recognised him.

He placed it in his pocket for some unknown reason.

He used cleaning spells all over the dust and dirt that had inevitably gathered, and went upstairs to find Lily's ring.

He moved into Harry's room to find a dark cloak on the ground, a slight mess of cuddly toys and a blood stain on the cot where Harry used to sleep.

He changed into Padfoot and did his business on Voldemort's robes, before swapping back into his human form before gagging at the smell.

He hated this, but he had promised. He moved the toys and gently prodded around the area until he found Lily's ring. It was gold with a simple 'I love you' diamond words -undoubtedly James.

He pried it off the ground and began to leave, leaving the house to it's peaceful slumber.

* * *

Harry left the breakfast table with Hermione holding his hand. Harry was intending to make sure his vote on the Wizengamot wasn't being used by Dumbledore.

He remembered his godfather had a cousin, Narcissa, who, until recently, was in an arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy- something he wouldn't wish for any soul except a couple. Ronald, Ginerva and Molly to name a couple- maybe Pettigrew as well.

Narcissa Black. Harry knew that he was too young to take his seat on the Wizengamot; having a representative take his place until he reached seventeen was advisable, otherwise someone like Dumbledore was bound to use the Potter Family vote to his or her own ends.

He decided that if Sirius could trust Narcissa so could he, which was the reason he was going to see Hedwig and mail her to see if she would accept being his representative for the time being.

He hoped she would, if not then perhaps Sirius- if he could grow up. Knowing the old Marauder he would probably prank the members of the Wizengamot into submission if he didn't get what he wanted.

They made their way to the owlery, hand in hand. Hermione pressed against Harry's side as they held hands. Hermione noted the calm, empty corridor. "This is nice. You, me and no-one to interrupt." She tugged on his hand, moving towards an alcove.

Once there, Hermione twisted around. She wrapped her arms round Harry's neck and tugged him closer, tilting her head. His lips met hers in a caressing kiss, inflaming her senses. Hermione tugged harder on Harry's ever-messy hair, wanting more; deepening the kiss.

It came as a major suprise to Harry, he didn't think she was one for showing so much affection- a thought that was being rapidly revised. He gasped in suprise when he felt her tongue press, tentatively, against his lips.

Hermione pushed forward, enjoying it immensely and sure that Harry was feeling the same way. She felt his arm around her waist and the other wrapped, gently, in her soft, light brown hair. Both of them lost in their passionate kiss.

Hermione broke away after a minute. Her lips slightly swollen and her hair tossled. She looked at Harry and saw he was in the same condition, Hermione commented. "Again soon?"

Harry could only nod dumbly, still quite overwhelmed. Hermione giggled at his dazed look. "C'mon you, we need to mail Padfoot's cousin." Again Harry nodded, she took his hand and dragged him to the owlery.

At their arrival, Hermione conjured parchment and a quill before handing them to Harry, who gave a grateful smile to her.

He began writing.

_To Narcissa Black,_

_Hello! I'm Harry Potter. I am your cousin; Sirius Black's, godson and was hoping to ask you for a favour. The decision is completely up to you and my only other choice is Sirius, who would not be suitable for the job. _

_I'm basing this on his trusting you, so don't waste it._

_Okay, so enough of keeping it from you. I want you as my representative on the Wizengamot, until I reach seventeen- do you see why Sirius wouldn't be suitable? _

_I hope you accept, I'll need to talk to you about it before-hand if you consider accepting,_

_Harry and Hermione_

Harry finished it and handed it to Hermione, for her approval. She read and re-read the letter. "It's short but it does get the the point, let's send it off."

"Hedwig!" Harry called in a soft voice. His beautiful, angelic-white owl flew down to his outstretched arm. He began scratching her fluffy chest, getting an affectionate nip on the finger in respone. "I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner, girl. I've been rather busy, but I promise I'll try to see you more often. Can you take this letter for me please?"

Hermione handed Harry the letter back, who awkwardly tied it to Hedwigs leg. He placed notice-me-not charm keyed to certain manipulative old men and anyone else Harry could tink of that would be interested in his mail.

He let his owl go out the window and watched her fly off, with his arm round Hermione's waist.

* * *

Amelia sat at her desk, tired. She had worked until one in the morning, and had five hours sleep before coming back. The auror trainees had increased dramatically and the flood of volunteers was straining her budget.

She literally had a small wizard army at her hands. Just above one-hundred and fifty aurors and trainees were available.

Under Harry's recommendation, from a couple of weeks ago, she had authorised lethal force should it be necessary.

Many aurors had been relieved; stunners were not useful in their opinion, a simple waking spell would rouse the stunned and continue to fight- a person lacking an arm or leg would be slightly more hesitant to re-join the fighting.

So they were in for training. Dummies had been brought in, animated to dodge- to increase accuracy and were being torn to shreds. Cutting curses, exploding hexes and reducto's were being thrown around the room.

Amelia would need to talk to Sirius and Harry for some money to help her dwindling budget, she considered using her own money as well; but Harry would probably insist on using his- he had too much anyway. She got up from her desk to owl them.

* * *

Albus I've-got-so-many-name's-it's-hard-to-remember-them-all Dumbledore walked into Gringotts, ready for his appointment with Thumper. He knew the goblin would be furious with him for going back on his word, but a quick loyalty and compulsion charm should deal with that.

If he was found he would be in the biggest amount of dragon shit in his life- could he take that risk? He could pull a few strings in the Wizengamot and use the Potter vote against him- but that may not work with Potter's emancipation; the boy would have elected a representative for himself.

Albus walked through the door to be met with the usual sight of goblins scurrying this way and that way. He walked up to a tense and uncomfortable-looking Thumper. "Mr. Goblin!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully. "May your enemies burn." Dumbledore cringed inwardly at the greeting, having never been a fan of killing.

The goblin nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore."

Albus leaned forward. "I have a need for you, if you are free."

The goblin nodded slowly and led the way to a conference room.

* * *

Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Marauder and Harry Potters pesudo-uncle had hit a stump. Last night none other than Albus Dumbledore had met with him and told him, in simplier words than used, that Remus was to spy on Harry.

He handn't given an answer. His loyalty was divided almost down the middle for James, Lily and Harry, or Dumbledore.

A friendship that lasted a decade before it ended with death wasn't taken lightly. James and Lily had loved him, treated him as a brother and had said so on more than many occasions. He owed them for their friendship and not running away when they found out about him, instead becoming illegal animagus's for him.

Yes, he owed them a lot for keeping him sane during those full-moon's.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, had helped him get into this school and return later as a teacher despite his affliction. Aside from that he owed Dumbledore nothing.

In the end he decided that the answer wasn't a hard one.

* * *

The people at The Daily Prophet were having a field day. So much to write! Sirius Orion Black was not the reason the Potter's were dead, rather the person try awarded an Order of Merlin 1st class- Peter Pettigrew. The fact the man, who until recently was thought dead, was alive was astounding.

Next on the list was the raid on Malfoy Manor formerly, and now once again, Black Mansion. The Malfoy's were a prominent pureblood family, with their Head of House pleading imperious curse. The sheer amount of dark artefacts that had been located and found in their house, the items had spoken louder than words. Clearly the Malfoy family was attached to dark items.

Then there was Black again. He had beaten Mr. Malfoy with a type of muggle fighting which involved fists. Malfoy had ended up on the floor sporting multiple bruises and was out cold. To add to the Malfoy embarrassment, Sirius Black had taken in two girls whom he had apparently found in Malfoy's basement.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had her unwanted marriage annulled by Lord Black, and was set to have an interview with The Daily Prophet over the annulment and her feelings about the marriage.

They'd have to owl her later to make sure the arrangement was still open.

* * *

**(A**/**N)** I want to make a few things clear. Dumbledore is not evil in this story- just manipulative and greedy. Harry is powerful but not god-like, not by a long shot- but that's later on.

Snape hasn't quite decided Snape's alignment yet.

* * *

**ALSO**  
Hermione's ring, when she gets it, won't be Lily's ring because Lily's ring has something to do. - any guesses?

Any Harry/Daphne shippers will be glad to know I'm finishing the third chapter to that story- bear in mind that it is shorter than this story each chapter has 1.5k to 2.5k words. I won't upload it until I have 5 – 10 chapters done.

Any star wars fans? Meh, I will be uploading my own story soon (for star wars it's pretty good- but you have to have played KotOR 1 ), and will be uploading it soon. - I have just over 16k words at the moment, I think it will end up having about 20k words per chapter. - and about 3 or 4 chapters.

Read for enjoyment, review for the story to continue,

loopy


	16. Author's Note 2

**(A**/**N)** I know you were hoping for another chapter... sorry.

**Wednesday 2nd of February 2011**

Every Australian or people located near the country will have heard of the level-4 cyclone that struck north-eastern QLD. The event has not yet been fully televised but the general impression the that major destruction has come down on much of north-eastern Queensland.

The major flooding in Queensland has brought families and people, who could've been yourself in a different situation, much sorrow from the loss of friends and families.

* * *

I ask all my readers, who have a heart, to give their condolences to the families that have been torn apart and broken by these events in their reviews.

It is unlikely that it will be read, but words that are meant from the heart will have a great moral boost for any Australian readers that may have entered hard times.

I'm not very happy with the stifling weather right now and it seems to be disagreeing with my english self. Excuse any late updates.

Hope for the best and you might just get it,

Loopy

P.S. That's my quote; if it's not already taken. 'Hope for the best and you might just get it'


	17. A rather old goblin and some runic magic

**(A**/**N)** A whopping thanks to the response regarding the multiple disasters that have struck Queensland, Australia.

Please applaud the effort of over 400 firefighters in western Australia battling a massive bush fire, and wish them the best. 72 homes destroyed, but many more have been saved by their valiant effort.

To respond to many reviewers for the previous chapter. I do not live in Queensland, rather, I live in the state of Victoria.

On the chapter...

* * *

Harry glanced at Hermione who was staring out across the lake three hours later. "Hey, Mione?"

She took a quick look at him before replying. "Yes, Harry?"

"What are we going to do about our bond?" At her thoughtful look, he carried on. "I mean... do we announce it or just say we're dating?"

Hermione giggled. "You plonker, Harry. Our little performance in the Great Hall alerted everyone to the fact that you and I are together."

Harry had the grace to look sheepish. "Guess I should've realized that." He grumbled, exasperatedly. Hermione's laugh was the sweetest music to his ears; it was soft, gentle but at the same time it was unwavering and strong.

She began to rant on about what she had learned from The Book, going on about runes tattooed with magic onto people's bodies to guard or enchance their abilities.

* * *

Narcissa had had a trying day. The Prophet was more than eager to get her words on her voided marriage and the revelation that Malfoy senior was a stanch supporter of the Dark Lord.

It seems they couldn't take no for an answer. At least, that was until Lord and Lady Potter's owl landed on her shoulder giving her the much-needed opportunity to escape the press.

She opened the letter and read it quickly. She almost laughed. The young Lord was blunt and got to the point after his little explanation. She decided to accept his offer and replied.

_Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

_I hope this finds you in good health, although with Lord Potter's history that seems unlikely._

_I accept your offer and would like to meet you so I can better understand your full motives, which will help me fight for what you want._

_As I understand it, you are both kind and caring characters who would enjoy equality between the many different races and species that inhabit wizarding Britain. I thank you for the offer and I will do my best in your stead._

_Yours truly,  
Narcissa Black_

She signed her name with the well-practised flick of her wrist. She climbed the stairs to her bathroom.

Being a vain woman and really caring about her appearance she entered the bathroom and stripped to her undergarments before examining herself.

Removing the glamours that covered a few scars given to her by Lucius and his mates.

She had to admit she was still stunning. Her blond hair was now down in a ponytail with various strands of hair hanging around her heart-shaped face.

Her deep blue eyes showed warmth she had not felt for so long, and her beautiful little nose was fair like the rest of her skin.

She looked at her pink, bow-shaped lips and pouted before grinning. It was extremely sexy and cute, males would be falling over themselves to do her bidding.

She laughed evilly at that.

She redressed, attached her letter to the beautiful white bird that was sitting next to her, and left her rented property, planning on a Hogwarts visit to see her cousin's godson, who was a Lord and a married teen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's day couldn't possibly get worse. Here he was, senior citizen and a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, in a muggle house. And he could not believe it.

"What the hell has my life come to?" He asked himself. Last week he was revelling in the Black Family fortune and sending bribes all round the ministry. Now here he was living in some muggle hole.

Though it was quite a nice hole/ house. He had come here after aurors had come to find him in The Leaky Cauldron and demanded his arrest.

It had been a joke, the aurors hadn't even set up simple apparation wards so he had disapparated away.

He had found himself in a shabby-looking town and had promptly placed the first muggle family he had found under the imperious curse and demanded they take him to their home.

Now here he was lounging on a bed and watching the muggles cook for him. Not for the first time he wished he hadn't handed Dobby his master ruined diary, which had a sock in it.

He also wished that muggles could cook quicker.

* * *

Anne and her twin sister Jenny were amusing themselves having a walk around the lake they had found a mile away from Potter Manor. They had found a small cottage nearby with a garden full of purple, white and red flowers- not knowing their names.

They walked quietly around the still lake with a massive black dog trotting beside them. Sirius had come back sometime in the afternoon after going out early in the morning. He had said nothing about where he went and the girls didn't push him, figuring he would speak when he was ready.

"It's a lovely afternoon." Anne commented after ten minutes of silent walking.

Sirius transformed back to his human shape. "All you could've said and 'it's a lovely afternoon' was what you said?" He chuckled. "Use the weather as a last resort in a conversation." He smiled kindly.

The twins laughed and continued their quiet walk, with the familiar dog next to them.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had left for Gringotts. Both were intending to get runic implants, runes drawn into their skin- at least Harry was; Hermione was rather repulsed by the idea.

Harry wanted his done on his back to hide the scars and Hermione wasn't sure; she wasn't as into the idea as he was. Harry, however, was fully up for the idea. He wanted dark and light runes with intricate black tattoos covering his back. She couldn't blame him for trying to hide the scars of his previous home life.

They walked, hand-in-hand, into Gringotts bank. Harry was over-excited after Hermione had told him, on their afternoon walk, that Merlin had done it himself.

And so, here they were. Harry walked in excited and Hermione was restraining herself from kicking his shin in annoyance, though she couldn't help but crack a grin at his enthusiasm.

Striding up to a goblin, Harry with a smiling face asked. "Hello, can I see a runic master?"

The goblin raised an eyebrow at the young man, Lord Potter if he remembered correctly. He also remembered his instructions from Ragnok: Do what you must to aid Lord and Lady Potter.

"Are you Lord and Lady Potter?" He asked with his gravel-like voice.

The pair in front of him nodded. "Come with me then, I'll take you to see Sharptooth and he'll get you to Iron-claw.

Hermione and Harry had the exact same thought, Iron-claw? They both asked mentally.

Why did goblins always choose to name themselves over their personalities or attributes? They wondered. They were unsure what Ragnok meant- maybe chief, they'd have to ask.

As to goblin assistant moved them through slightly familiar walls, he led them to Sharptooth's office- the other goblin had been sat in there all night. Each time someone urged him to sleep they'd get a I'm-thinking-piss-off look.

He knocked on the office and gained a. "Come in!" The Potter's followed their guide in.

"Senior Sharptooth." The goblin guide bowed respectfully. "Lord and Lady Potter wish to speak to you."

"Thank you, for delivering them. You are dismissed." Sharptooth replied, then he turned to the Potters. "How can I be of service, s-Harry?"

"Thank you for seeing me, Sharptooth." Harry started. "While reading through a book my wife learned that one may have runes tattooed into their skin. Is this correct?"

"Yes." The aging goblin could already see where this was going.

"Can I, err, get this done?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Yes." Sharptooth silently congratulated himself on his guess.

"How? When? Where?"

"Magic, you can get it done now and in the Rune Master's hall."

"Can I have them on my back?" Sharptooth knew about the abuse and agreed with Harry, with a quick nod.

"Follow me and I'll take you to Rune Master Ironclaw." The goblin got off his seat and led them deeper into Gringotts.

* * *

The goblin in question was wrinkled to the point of no return, his most prominent feature being his iron-coloured claws The wrinkles almost covering his eyes kinda freaked them out slightly before the goblin nodded at them. "I suppose you want the runes done?" He had a very deep, strong voice.

Harry merely nodded. "I-I'm not sure about Hermione though." He looked to his wife.

The Elder shook his head. He raised an eyebrow so he could see properly. "You ain't... you two be the soul-bonded couple? Lord Potter and his Lady?" He tilted his head. "Nah, she won't need the runes if you have them."

Said teens nodded. The ancient goblin cackled. "Well well, Lord Potter and his Lady... I presume you want the runes done?"

Harry nodded. "I want them covering my back and arms if they need to. What runes would you recommend?"

"Light and Dark?" The half-crazy goblin asked. Harry nodded. "Well let's see... Rune of strength, speed, body-change rune, reflection rune, hmm... mind enhancing rune, anti-Fiendfyre rune, pain-deduction rune and the tattoos to go with them." The goblin ticked them off his claws.

"Can you explain some of them? And their limits?" Hermione asked, ever willing to gain knowledge.

"Strength, speed and body-change are self-explanatory. The speed and strength will be along the same level as a werewolf in human form at your age and the body-change will allow you to alter you features slightly. The mind enhancing rune strengthens your occlumency-built shields and triples your legilimency attack power. Let's see... okay Fiendfyre. It is one of the most destructive spells ever created and requires extreme magical skill to control and use, the anti-Fiendfyre rune has the only known spell to halt its advance tapped into it. The deflection rune uses your own magic to fuel the deflection but will only block simple jinx's, curses and hexes perhaps minor dark curses like the cutting curse, but personally I wouldn't like to test it. What were the others again?" He scratched his head.

"Pain deduction and the tattoos." Hermione helped Ironclaw.

"Ahh, the pain deduction is a dark one- or at least it's considered Dark. It's made to defend against spells similar to the cruciatus curse- an Unforgivable that was made to restart patients hearts and was later used as a pain-inflicter upon the target. Anyways... the tattoos will be drawn around the runes."

"Why?" Harry asked.

The aged goblin shrugged. "They simply look good when added with the runes. Any particular style you would like?"

Harry grinned. "Nope- as long as they look cool."

The goblin grinned back, at least that's what Harry thought- Ironclaw's severely wrinkled face made it hard to decipher his expression. "Shall we begin?"

Hermione looked worried. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Absolutely, the worst that can happen is I don't draw the rune correctly- which is impossible - and they won't work." Ironclaw replied, confidently.

Hermione was still reluctant. "Alright." She turned to her Harry. "Be safe."

He kissed her soft lips gently and held her head to his chest. "I'll be fine, Mione. I got you and our friends." He kissed her forehead and let her go.

Ironclaw cackled again, worrying Hermione, and led Harry into a chamber separated by a simple door.

Inside Ironclaw had Harry remove his shirt and laid down on a comfy bed. The goblin began moving his sharp claws in intricate patterns over Harry's back, drawing the runes.

To keep the marks made the goblin began some of his race-specific magic before he could cement the marks made into Harry's back. Strength and speed runes were drawn on the middle of his back on the left hand side.

Harry was trying not to fidget and laugh when the claws began, unknowingly, tickling him. He bit down on his fist and willed himself to not laugh lest the old goblin become peeved or make a mistake.

The mind-enhancer rune went at the bottom of the back of his neck, Harry already began felt the increase in his shields.

He could feel more runes being drawn into his skin and kept there with magic. The anti-Fiendfyre and pain-deduction runes went his upper back with the body change rune near his right hip.

The runes completed in half-an-hour and the tattoos finished soon after. Ironclaw used more goblin magic to cement the runes and tattoos into Harry's skin, before using more runic magic to begin the runes' activation.

Ironclaw handed Harry a mirror to inspect his work. Harry twisted his head around and 'wow-ed'. What was once a seriously scared back had blood-red runes and runes of the deepest black.

It was also covered in inch-thick black tattoos that climbed up each side and went above the runes to come down and up in a lightning bolt shape before moving inwards to each side of his spine and trailing down to his trousers.

There were various other tattoos on his upper arms; a flame-engulfed pair of criss-crossed swords on his left arm and an elongated black phoenix on the other arm.

Harry and the aged goblin left the private chamber after Harry placed his shirt back on. Upon exiting his bush, brown-haired wonder shot herself at him and pulled his shirt up to see the tattoos. "They look nice, but I'd prefer not to have them." Then she stood on her tippy-toes and leaned into his ear. "Your back looks so touchable, I can't wait to get my hands on it." Harry felt his face, ears and neck burning with his blush.

He left it at that, thanking the old goblin for his work. His response was: "Come see me if you want more. To activate or deactivate the runes you merely need to will them to- if you concentrate you will feel their magic on your skin. You can then use your magic to filter how much power you want in each rune; draining them completely will deactivate them, filling them will activate them with growing strength."

"Thanks, sir. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, there is. Because you two are soul-bonded you both may power the runes, there is no limit to how much power you can put into each rune but the drain on your magical core would render you unconscious for a week."

Sufficiently warned they silently swore never to do it unless the situation was hopeless or they found out the could sustain it. Harry asked the next question. "After we have placed the power in the runes do we need to concentrate to keep the power there?"

"Nope." Came the one-word reply. "Anything else? I need to go for my afternoon kip soon." He didn't wait for a reply and stumped off down the hall.

* * *

Dumbledore decided that he was in the biggest shit of his life, literally. After senior goblins had dragged his sorry arse into Ragnok's Hall, and was found guilty of many trespasses upon the Potter Family vault and ignoring the wills of James and Lily Potter- the previous Lord and Lady of the esteemed house by sending Harry to abusive relatives. Dumbledore had firmly stated he hadn't known of the poor treatment.

He had demanded vertiserum to verify his claims, which proved to be true. But he was still in the shits.

He had been firmly convinced that goblins didn't have a sense of humour, until today, when he found his name plate on the wall. It read: _Dragon shit shoveler of the hour: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Dumbledore chuckled at their humour, he felt as if he fully deserved being ankle deep in shit that smelled worse than one of the marauders pranks_. _

He needed a way to get out of this and apologize to Harry. He hadn't meant to be seen as a heartless person, in fact he had some serious regrets about sending the child to his relatives. Dumbledore realized that, if Harry had taken the abuse the wrong way, there could've been another Dark Lord to deal with.

One highly powerful Dark Lord was enough, thanks very much.

_I need to get out and truly help Harry, _Dumbledore told himself._  
_

_

* * *

_

**(A**/**N)** A bit late, but hopefully a bit of a turn. I don't think many of you were expecting that were you? I'm positive it's been done before – Harry has magical runes drawn onto his skin -but, meh.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be along soon. Or maybe not. My Aussie courses are overloading me with work, so my only chance to write it before I go to bed.

read for the enjoyment, review for the story to continue,

loopy


	18. Imprisioned No More, ah Moody

**(A**/**N)**Thanks for the patience! Honestly... I've had my work cut out to even get on the PC! I've done 2 weeks work experience, more essays than I have limbs, I have to make a speech for a crowd of fifty people and finally I'm tired. 6:30am – 4:30pm and I'm 16... *epic yawn*

On with the next chapter...

* * *

Harry walked out of Gringotts a happy wizard, he couldn't wait to take a proper look at his tattoos. He could finally remove his shirt and the scarred skin would be barely visible, the marred skin had been the cause of his much-lacking confidence.

Now it could be barely see and he had an awesome set of tattoos covering his back. He could finally remove his shirt and not be embarrassed.

He had wondered what it would be like to go for a swim in the lake, the idea was appealing now he could swim. The days spent at the Potter Manor had done him a wealth of good he had changed for the better.

He wondered if Hermione would like to swim with him. While the idea sounded excellent they would no doubt attract a massive crowd. The boy-who-lived and his girlfriend- their classmates didn't know about their marriage- would certainly be a sight to witness.

Oh well, they wouldn't ruin his time with Hermione.

"I'm glad I got that done, I didn't like those scars; even with the potions, they didn't fade." Harry was so happy, he was overjoyed.

Hermione looked at him with love in her honey-brown eyes. "I think it's fantastic you got it done, Harry. I was apprehensive when you said 'tattoos' but they really looked good." She gave him a look which Harry couldn't really define, but made his knees feel weaker.

She moved closer and hugged him, arms around his neck. He ever so slightly winced, before shrugging it off and hugging her back. When she led him down small alley between the pet shop and Madam Malkins, his heartbeat quickened.

They were lost in eachother for the next quarter of an hour.

The couple went back to school, clothes rumpled and hair mussed, and were unsurprised to find that professor Dumbledore wasn't around.

They moved to their classes, which were now exactly the same as each-others, and suffered through a History of Magic while enjoying ancient runes immensely.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" She replied, holding his hand and snuggling into his side while walking.

"Shall we go for a prank about?"

She grinned crazily back at him. "Let's do it. But end it with something funny so people don't become terrified."

During their next two lessons, both Harry and Hermione completed the work as quickly as they could, while preparing spells for their prank.

They finished off their classes and went to the great hall, intending to see if their friends wanted to have a prank around.

A good scare may be a good laugh, but it would be terrifying so they resolved to make a joke out of Voldemort's face, based on what Harry could tell from his Dementor-induced memories.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald, former Dark Lord, previous master of the Elder wand and Lord of Nuremgard finally had too much. He couldn't stand wandering this prison for one more day. He was sick of this whole place; he wanted, no he needed, to get outside and feel the wind on his face and the spray of the sea .

The thin-shouldered, gaunt, pale old man, with robes that clung to his thin figure almost like a second skin walked through his former command centre. Back in the good ol' days it would be teeming with representatives from his allies and dozens of his wizard troops.

Albus had been a fool to think he, Grindelwald, would build a prison that wouldn't let him out. The years spent in his prison or fortress gave him time to charge the power core for Nuremgard to a breaking point; filled with Grindelwald's immense magical power.

His cell at Nuremgard didn't last a week before he, Grindelwald, took to walking round his fortress/prison. He had blown the wards on his cell door away with a blast of raw magic and had gone outside.

He had become reliant on wandless spell-casting so much so that, when he had found a target, he had used the killing curse at it- the green light spurted from his fingertips.

Now, after years of practising and training, Grindelwald was ready to take his place in the wizarding world once more; wand or no wand.

He no long had that thirst for murder and bloodshed anymore, the years of being patient had worked wonders. "Riec," He murmured, in a voice hoarse from disuse. The wandless spell began building it's power, waiting to discharge upon his command.

The power focus at the top of Nuremgard began to crackle and violently spark with lightning, as an powerful, old man began remembering the power he possessed.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was at the top of his to-do list. The ego-filled prick had the nerve to call himself a Dark Lord without facing off against the previous one, as was tradition. Voldemort would look like a tame kitten before Grindelwald's rage.

There was no doubt who was the stronger of the two, now all he had to do was leave and push his will upon the self-proclaimed Dark Lord.

Oh, he couldn't wait to get his hands on- if the rumours were true - snake face. He released his grasp on the power core and allowed the wards to be recharged to full and a pulse to be sent to Europe. He wanted everyone knowing what was going to happen.

But before he paid anyone a visit, he was going to meet his great- godson- Sirius Black. One of Grindelwald's last remaining servants had reported Black's wrongful imprisoning fourteen years ago.

"Soon. Oh so very soon I will be reunited with my wand and the respect I once had. I believe I will talk to the renowned Lord Potter." Grindelwald murmured, smiling crookedly.

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore recognised the power pulsing from Germany. Only one man there had the magical strength to be felt in Britain; Grindelwald.

The two men were terrified of Grindelwald, though it was for completely different reasons.

Dumbledore was scared of his old friend coming back and dealing out a suitable punishment to everyone, which would probably lead to the slaughter of the majority of wizarding Britain.

If the Elder wand ever found it's former master, the consequences would be severe. It was said that he who possesses the Deathstick twice will become it's undisputed master for the rest of their lives, unless it was given up of it's own free will.

That was something that he couldn't allow. He had to get out of here; an impossible task.

Baby Moldywart was terrified that the thought of the Grindelwald defeating him, which would lead to Voldemort's death-eaters leaving him.

That couldn't happen, Lord Grindelwald had to be stopped. Voldemort would have to quicken his plans and rebuild his body faster, so he would be able to call upon his armies.

"Crouch!"

* * *

Amelia Bones was almost jumping for joy, Lucius had been found and with fifty aurors on their way to grab him and deal with the muggle population that was rumoured to be under the imperious curse- hence fifty aurors and not five.

The aged and retired Master auror, Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody had been recalled into service again. With his cleverness and aggression in dealing with death-eaters he was the perfect leader for any assault mission.

She couldn't wait to drop a bottle of vertiserum down Malfoy's throat and watch him spill his secrets.

Moody felt like hopping up and down on his not-so-wooden leg and dancing, an unheard of wonder. It felt right to be back in his old auror robes and battle gear, while preparing to lay a world of hurt upon Malfoy.

The arrogant prick had been the one who had severed his leg after some other DE had blinded him with a diffindo maximus, which had sprouted multiple cuts over his face.

Moody cracked the joints in his neck, and waited. He had a small auror army with him and he was half an army himself. He had taken on Voldemort twice himself, almost defeating him once. While Voldemort had raw power on his side, Moody had experience with dark wizards and could predict them fairly accurately.

"Hold... Hold." He murmured, waiting for Lucius to appear. There were five teams of aurors with himself leading his own group. Their orders were to unleash everything if they had a clear shot at Malfoy- something Alastor knew would please them greatly.

The hand-picked aurors had been selected for skill and previous wrongdoings against their families by Mr. Malfoy.

Alastor had authorised extreme force. With him having a level two Unspeakable clearance and a hit-wizard badge he had the authority to do so.

Moody's scared face gave a menacing grin, he had spotted Lucius strutting around. "One of you send the flare up and three other prepare separate anti-apparation wards." He ordered. "The rest, disillusion yourselves and move in slowly."

The green flare alerted the other teams would you receive the same orders and move in.

Moody waited quietly, five foot from Lucius- who had realised that something was up when he felt the faint tingling sensation of the wards going up.

With a wide-area, non-verbal stunner the muggles were unconscious.

"Ah, Moody. How good to see you." Lucius acknowledged calmly, when, inside he was very upset. Moody was just a brutal dealing with death-eaters as death-eaters were with muggles. Not to mention the Master auror had a personal problem with him.

Moody grunted. "Can't say the same for you, bastard. I'm gonna rip you in half." Alastor began playing with cutting curses, bone-crushing hexes, exploding hexes and banishing charms.

As he threw out several of the curses, muggles began moving towards him like Inferi did; at a slow, lumbering pace. In his overly-rash attempt to harm Malfoy, he hit the same muggle with a bone-crusher and a powerful banishing charm.

Said muggle flew back with a right leg that had snapped forward. Moody inwardly grumbled, he'd have to heal the woman later. Five of his group began stunning the muggles at a rapid pace, not letting the muggles reach their Master auror.

Lucius hadn't survived in the Dark Lord's inner circle by being a layabout; he was a dangerous man. He had felled three aurors- quite by accident- with the intent of hitting Alastor Moody.

* * *

Sirius was, in the mean time, having a hard time with the two twins he had rescued. They were bright, energetic and so joyous. There was no time to have a frown on his face while with them, but this really took things too far.

Shopping, more specifically clothes shopping.

It was every lady's 'must-do'. Like he and James had their quidditch; many of the fairer sex had their clothes.

Taking two teenage girls out with a near limitless budget- hey, he could buy the entire company if he needed. It was alright to begin with; they were excited to go out. But now, after going through the whole trying things on and the question, 'Does this make me look fat?' repeated constantly really began to grate on him.

It was almost as if they were fishing for compliments. Sirius was sure, however, they were trying to put things behind them; their recent past had a bleak outlook for them. Rolling his eyes as Jenny and Anne came out of the changing room and, once again, asked for his opinion.

Two hours later, a man dead on his feet made it into a chair and wished that he could spend one day in Azkaban. A day with Dementors or half a dozen hours two teenage girls that drove you like a slave? Hard choice, right?

For Sirius it was a no brainer. He had managed to stand against the Dementors for thrirteen years, so one more day wouldn't hurt.

Harry and Hermione laid to rest six hours later, resting, once again, in the Room of Requirement. Their prank had gone perfectly; not a problem. It had left

With her head on his shoulder, her light brown curls, that had gained a gained golden streaks from the summer sun. Her angelic skin highlighted her dark eyelashes, which in turn brought out her lovely honey coloured eyes.

She looked so beautiful. "You look amazing," he commented, his hand on her cheek and his thumb journeying across her accented cheekbones.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry." Evidently she had given up trying to argue against his views on her looks.

The flash of her perfect white teeth and her two slightly larger front teeth had him smiling goofily. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked.

The smile vanished, her plead of it returning was unheard. "Simply because you are here with me. You didn't have to go through the bonding and the marriage, yet you did. You could have chosen against it and lived a quiet life against the madness of my own. You do undertake that Voldemort is gonna go after you when he returns?"

"No more so than when we were friends, Harry. I was already a target because of our friendship."

He laughed hollowly. "Gee, that makes me feel so good."

Hermione frowned at his tone. "Babe, I did all I have done because I love you. Wether or not you have a Dark Lord pursuing you, I will love you. Nothing anyone can do or say will change that."

He put his arms around her and pulled her even closer against him, if it were possible. Unfortunately for him, he was a teenage boy and whether or not he liked it, he did have reactions against pretty young women laying atop him.

"I can feel that, Harry." She murmured, her warm breathe tickling his suddenly sensitive neck.

Harry flushed, "I- I need a cold shower..."

"Apparently you do," she giggled, rolling off him letting him go.

She was glad Harry was still apprehensive in their relationship. He was such a caring, sweet boy; always thinking of her not himself. What she wanted, not what he wanted. Hermione felt she was _not_ ready for anything further than... well she'd have to think about it. She could honestly say she hadn't expected to go out with a boy for a while.

Now she had Harry. He was the definition of her knight in shining armour. Literally. He was everything she had wanted in a man.

She loved him. He loved her.

Twenty minutes later, a refreshed Harry wandered out the bathroom that had materialised by their room. "Dealt with your small problem?" Hermione teased lightly.

Harry frowned at her. "It's rude to imply that my parts are small, especially since we are sending our lives together."

Hermione giggled and looked at him with her upper body propped against a pillow. Words couldn't describe how fantastic she looked in Harry's eyes. "I'm just playing with you, Harry."

Harry chuckled in return. "I hope so." He laid down beside her.

Wasting no time, Hermione rolled on top of him. Her lovely hair curtained around their faces, her arms on either side of his head, her eyes smouldering down at him.

Harry's breathe caught in his throat as he stared up into her eyes. She looked so _god damn sexy_. She lowered herself until their bodies melded together; her face inches from his. She could feel the effect she had over Harry, and shamelessly admitted that she enjoyed it.

Their lips met in a passionate fire, undying. She pulled herself closer, if it were possible. Inflaming their senses, he brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She touched her tongue to his lips, which he willingly opened much to her delight.

She could feeling his hands caressing her lower back and her bum, which turned her on to no end. She pulled back to gasp for air and give a low moan, before plunging back into the kiss. She was becoming addicted to Harry's light, loving caresses of her body.

Oh she could definitely feel his excitement against her finely sculpted thigh.

Pulling back, before things went any further, Hermione laid her head down on his chest to rest. She left this world leaving a frustrated Harry behind.

Moody wasn't half pissed. Old, blonde and stuck-up had gotten away. This wasn't what he had planned. And anyway, aren't purebloods supposed to be so inbred they can barely cast a spell? Aside a select few, it seemed.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, one day I will catch up with you," Moody growled out menacingly. _One day_. But for now he sat here at his desk, going through te necessary process of premitting muggle healing on the many non-magicals that had been injured during the duel.

He still wasn't sure how the hell Lucius had beaten him and gotten away.

Said man was sitting in a shack of a house. He had killed the muggles inside and used their daughter as a servant of his many needs. He had transfigured the run down house into something nearing his standards of living.

_Disgusting muggles, foul creatures. _He thought as he watched the six-year-old girl cook him. He just hoped he could sleep in peace for once. His near magical exhastion from the duel with Moody had left him with bad memories of the old time; the times when things hadn't gone in their favour.

They hadn't been many, but they had been devastating when they had. Old Dumbledore and his band hadn't poised to much of a threat until you met a select few. Namely the Marauders minus one Peter Pettigrew.

Running into the aurors back then would have resulted in many a casualty for both sides. Confrontation had been devastating for any site of battle.

For now, though, he would rest and recuperate.

* * *

**(A/N) **Many apologies for my lack of updating. I have been a busy, busy, busy teenager. I literally made this chapter in an hour, so I'm sorry if it's not great.

With more time seemingly ahead, I thought I would try and get a new chapter up before next friday. I apologise in advance if this does not happen, my life is filled to the brim with work at the moment. At the moment though, it seems possible; I already have the next 1,000 words done.

Loopy.


	19. Sorting through The Mind

(A/N) Hi all, hope this isn't too late for you. I tried to get this done as quickly as possible with the time given to me. Unfortunately, the workload of the multiple courses I'm taking have bogged me down, leaving tid-bits of time for this.

Hope it wasn't too long a wait for you and I apologise for a 'grammatically incorrect' chapter. I uploaded after a busy day and it was done in a hour.

* * *

Harry woke to a warm body atop him. Hermione. He couldn't help but remember that night when Hermione had agreed to be his soul mate. It seemed so long ago. Now here he lay, underneath her warm body; much to his misfortune thinking about that and the young women resting on him sparked a teenage reaction.

He needed a cold shower.

Hermione was harmlessly oblivious to Harry's obvious problem concerning her. Now all Harry had to do was get out from under her limp frame and take a shower; preferably cold.

After five minutes of trying and failing to move her, Harry gave up and held her tightly against him, her wonderful hair spraying over his chest and tickling his neck.

She was wonderful. She had given him confidence and inspired him to deal with the Dursley situation, at the cost of her own emotional state that reared up every time she saw the scars that clothed his back.

She had been there for him through three years of his life, she would hopefully be beside him for the remainder of it. "I love you, Hermione Jane Potter," he whispered into her ear. Hermione woke at the sound of her new name.

She was Mrs Hermione Jane Potter. That sank in like a tonne of bricks. Sure they'd been soul bonded, but she wanted to go through the usual process as well.

She smiled, flashing her white teeth at him. She loved the way she could make Harry's eyes light up with so much happiness from something so simple as a smile. The knowledge warmed her heart.

"What are you smiling for?" Harry asked, smiling himself.

"Mrs Potter," Hermione replied, as if that was the explanation.

Harry was confused. "Umm, yeah? That's you, Hermione." He spoke to her like a parent spoke to a child.

Hermione shrugged and giggled. "Guess it hasn't fully rubbed in yet." She looked up at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

Harry gazed lovingly at her, "Likewise, Hermione. I love you too." He fell back asleep, much to Hermione amusement.

Half an hour later, Hermione still had her head on her loves chest, taking in his every feature. Words didn't do him justice. Her lusting eyes travelled up from his abdomen to his lean arm muscles.

She lay her head back down and curled into a ball beside him, she could feel him turn and spoon against her, his arm encircling her; her knees tucked against her chest.

They woke an hour later, showered and went to meet Daphne, Tracey and Nev. "Morning guys," Harry greeted them.

"Morning," They chorused.

"Anything going on aside getting our heads chewed off during double potions?"

"Yeah, actually there is," Daphne said. All heads turned to her, the unasked question in their gazes. "The tri-wizard tournament is to be held here at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed.

_-Insert tumbleweed-_ The silence was drowning. Neville, who was usually very nervous around the pretty Slytherin girl, nodded in comprehension, "Yeah Gran said they'd be holding the Tri-wizard here this time."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and managed to get in on the conversation, "This is great and all but what, for those of us who are muggleborn or might as well be, is the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

Daphne face-palmed, "Sorry, Hermione... well to answer the question. The Tri-wizard tournament is a set of challenges set up by the board designed to test those who enter their name-"

"How are they chosen?"

"If you'd let me finish," Daphne frowned and spoke in a lightly reprimanding tone. "Which is decided by a magical artefact known as the Goblet of Fire. Now, in the Tri-wizard, the three best magical schools have one of their number selected by the Goblet, assuming they wished to enter. The three chosen go through a three-part tournament. The contest is designed to test their endurance, will power, ability to think spontaneously, adapt and pass."

"Are there any sort of, uhh, requirements?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, at least there is now. In the past there was no age limit to whom could sign up for the Tri-wizard. They soon found people were being overly rash and decided to only allow mature, elder students compete. The one thousand galleon prize was worth the risk in many younger students's eyes. So now there is an age limit of seventeen."

Harry nodded, silently thanking Daph for the information. "Let's head down for breakfast." And cue for Harry's stomach to growl... there it goes.

The group of friends laughed and poked fun at Harry because his stomach wouldn't stop talking after it first started. It was honestly worrying him, his stomach hadn't chatted to him this much since his had been well... Dursley-d.

Hermione poked his stomach. After five minutes of listening to it, it seemed she had finally become irritated. Unfortunately Harry, being the owner of the tummy in question, had nails piercing into his skin; causing him to wince.

* * *

Amelia Bones was grumpy, scratch that she was fed up. Lucius Malfoy had managed an inexplicable escape and there had been no word of him since. They could suspect and investigate all they wanted but they had no luck so far.

Fortunately she had a leave today, and she was going to make full use of it by spending time with Sirius, Merlin knew how much she had missed that man. It had almost caused her physical harm to see him so thin after thirteen years. His ribs had been protruding from his skin, each and every one was defined in a sickening manner, his stomach which had been a lean, but not heavily muscled, had sunk in so far that the distance from his back to front was little more than three inches.

In short the man she knew had gone and was replaced with a shell of what he had once been.

But now, after weeks of proper nutrition and exercise, Sirius was in better shape. He was still bone-y but the years of mistreatment weren't erased in such a small space of time.

She flooed to Potter Mansion to find Sirius on the couch with two teenage girls on either side, both cuddling into him, clutching at him like a lifeline. She had been in contact with the goblins and had been informed of the disgusting occurrences in Malfoy Manor. More than a little unpleased, she was glad of what Sirius had done in Diagon Alley.

And it looked like he was dropping off too. From the bags all around the trio on the couch, she gathered he had taken them clothes shopping. More than likely as a way to help them come back to normal life.

_Men_, she sighed mentally. _They never change_.

She decided to leave them be until they woke. Inspiration struck her, a big F word. FOOD. With Sirius's increased nose sensitivity from being a mutt he would smell food from a mile off. Now she thought about it a dungbomb would be good too.

* * *

Remus Lupin was on an errand. Or a hunt if you prefer. He'd managed to get the day off as long as he returned at four thirty pm for his one and only lesson of the day. Naturally he had promised.

He was tired, so tired. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. Tranforming. The nightmares of transforming and the burdening worry that he would bite someone and lay this infliction upon another being.

He made himself sick. He apparated away to a muggle restaurant he had once visited.

There, he ordered a simply fish and chips, feeling that traditional food was the best answer right now. He sniffed the air and kept his ears sharp, glad of his abilities for a change. And being a werewolf he had many. Even out of transformation he was stronger than many ordinary humans, better eyesight, better hearing, seeing and far more sensitive touch.

So he was surprised to find a scent of a man he hadn't seen in a very long time. Following his trusty nose, Remus caught sight of him. Blonde hair, pale, thin shouldered. Malfoy. The name ran through his head.

Sirius had owled him with the happenings in the Malfoy home that day. It had sent him into a rage. The normally gentle and caring man unleashed the roaring of the beast within him. He had been furious, scratch that he had been apocalyptic.

What a coincidence, what a fortunate coincidence.

Now, seeing the man eating there with a child, who was clearly under the imperious, the unfamiliar feeling of defensiveness welled within him. The wolf had added a new member to it's pack today.

It didn't take very long for Remus to eat his meal and to watch Malfoy, as the pale blonde man walked out, trailed by the girl, Remus got up to follow.

A mile down the road Lucius entered a house, leaving a plotting Remus outside. Now he could make a joke of this or he could simply go in there and give the man a beating. The latter was chosen, his anger had him nearly stealing his rationality- which he luckily managed to keep in tact.

He waited outside for a couple of hours. He was pretty sure Malfoy would not be expecting anyone.

He took a firm hold of the door handle and heaved the door open. What he hadn't counted on was how long it had been since had used these powers and how much control they required.

He had pulled the door clean of its hinges. Mentally shrugging, he made his way forward before remembering and setting anti-apparition and portkey wards for over a mile.

He found Lucius relaxing on a chair, infuriatingly calm and asleep. Remus broke. Reductos, cutting curses, stinging hexes aimed in the right places, confudus's and turning the chair into a series of iron chains.

Malfoy woke with screams of agony. Every sensitive spot on his body slathered in cuts and his shoulder was half blown off.

He fell to the ground with a thunk, unconscious from blood loss. Remus turned to the girl, being sure not to scare her by throwing Lucius's body out of sight.

Her release from the imperious was one he had experienced often. She dropped to the ground and sobbed into her hands. Muggles, unlike wizards, had no recollection of their time under the imperious. Her last memory would be of her family dying in front of her.

Remus sank to her level, in silent support. Finally, after ten minutes she looked up and took him in. The man was completely relaxed, calm and oozed compassion and kindness. Unthinkingly she threw herself at him and sobbed into his shoulder, crying hard with the tears cascading down her face.

Saying 'shh, shh," or "there, there," probably wouldn't go down to well, so Remus remained silent and holding the sobbing frame of the girl.

Finally, the tears stopped. Remus thanked whatever finished her tears, he felt her emotional pain. She clutched at him tighter, wishing not to lose the calming effect of human contact. He lifted her easily and took her to Potter Mansion.

* * *

Grindelwald grinned crookedly to himself. He was back on English shores. Unexpected and- as of yet- uncoordinated, the English would be unprepared for the havoc he could cause. In the English defence there had been many shortened leashes regarding Dark Wizards. Previously it was stunning only, now tougher measures had been put in place.

He had heard that a member of the Bones Family, a much respected but dwindling he noted, was in charge of the DMLE in the U.K. he was apprehensive with his charge because of that. He knew, from past experience, that fucking around with a member of the Bones Family was more than likely going to end up being one of the worst days of your life.

Especially if they were in power.

He couldn't quite remember his location, a few decades in prison does no good for your geographical positioning, but their were white cliffs and he stood alone.

There, he contemplated how to approach his great godson. He was barely recognisable to anybody who knew him, or was actually still alive. He was sure the young Black would welcome him after he had introduced himself as his godfather. Informing young Sirius of his identity would be a mistake; no good would some from that.

What would he do? He could feel the Black and Potter magical energies, a power he had found most useful. Focusing on a person he could gain a rough indication of their magical strength and general location.

He frowned, the location of the young- by his standards- Black was hazy. Black must have a safehouse; a bloody good one. It had to be layered in so many different protective enchantments by countless generations for his Sight not to penetrate it.

He loosened his aged joints and apparated with a whisper of a noise.

Arriving in a derelict magical settlement, abandoned in WWII after the wards surrounding it failed. Now he had to think. Wand or distant relations? The Elder wand would make him nigh invincible, but he could defeat a small army without one. Family, would solidify his thoughts, give him a internal purpose. Sure he had his own purpose; it was to slaughter his enemies and guard his family.

Dilemma, a beast that ripped at your mind, overcame him. Family or Foe? Which came first? Foe would mean defeating any potential dangers to his family- no matter how distant- would be neutralised.

Inside his robes he fingered the priceless jem in an inner pocket.

* * *

Voldemort's plans had sped up, he had called his death eaters to him, careful to keep his anger in check, mindful that should he lose that concentration the majority of his magical energy keeping his body together would flit away.

"For now you are being let off for your past misgivings, I command you all to rally followers and recruit more. Report back when our numbers are over half a thousand. You have... a month."

None dared disobey him, but couldn't help but shiver. A month? To locate a over five hundred followers? Uh oh.

Panicked was to weak a word to describe Voldemort's thoughts. He was fairly sure that, even if he regained his wand and former power, a man of Grindelwald's legend and strength would inevitably defeat him- no matter how much he hated to admit it.

He had magical Britain on her knees, Grindelwald had magical Europe pleading with him. Britain, Europe.

He had studied Grindelwald's legend. Even at the height of his power, Grindelwald had never struck down needlessly. Letting his followers do the work for him, and Merlin did he have followers.

The overall magical population of Europe ranged in at about a million or two. Grindelwald's people had gained approximately twenty-thousand at the height of his Dark reign.

It had taken a surprise attack from The Order of The Phoenix and it's leader, Dumbledore, to take one man down.

There was a reason Grindelwald had been feared throughout the magical world.

* * *

Claws and Tails playfully trotted beside one another, the larger wold nuzzling into the side of his companion and mate. He could see the affection in her darkened eyes. He barked in question, Are you alright?

She gave a low whine, No.

Concerned, he pawed her side gently, What's wrong?

She stopped and turned back towards, coming closer and laying her head into her companions furry shoulder. He did the same to her, in a weird sort of wolf hug.

I feel that something's up with Britain. Like it's darkening. Hermione replied with another low whine.

A twig snapped behind them, turning quickly they saw Daphne, Tracey and Nev standing there watching them warily. Harry and Hermione quickly realised that none knew they had animagus forms and were nervous.

Deciding to have some fun, Harry charged them, loving the wind against his furry face. He watched as they took off, scared witless. Then he dropped and rolled onto his back, in what might have been counted for as laughter.

Daphne was an observant person, however, and saw the same emerald eyes that Harry had, she sat down metres away from the wolf which was staring at her, sniffing the air. "Harry?"

The wolf tilted it's head to the side, much like a curious puppy. It looked so cute Daphne had to rub her hands through it's wavy fur. She reached out with one hand and began scratching behind the wolfs ear, with the animal leaning in harder and harder into her touch.

She noticed a second wolf coming out behind her and pawing at her back, startled she let loose a loud, 'Eek!' But quickly relaxed, seeing as the second wolf, which was undeniably female, didn't attack.

She quickly made to rub behind the females ear as well, getting much the same reaction as the male.

"Harry, Hermione?" She asked. Both wolves nodded their agreement, transforming back into their human forms, to the astonishment of Neville and Tracey.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I have got to get you to do that again!" He exclaimed.

Hermione made the same movement through her own hair, "Damn right, Harry!" She turned to Daphne. "I'd pay you if you did that again," She joked.

"We can talk about it later," Daphne replied. "I'm not sure it's my ideal job. Scratching your two friends' ears even if they are in animagus form."

Harry processed what she had said, and he chuckled before becoming serious, "Guys... and girls, I'd apperciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this, it's kind of a secret."

Neville smiled, "We'd never betray you, Harry."

Daphne looked conflicted. "What's wrong, Daphne?" Harry asked, softly.

"My- my, uhh, sister is in a spot of, umm, trouble. With our parents... over a betrothal contract."

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Haha, uploaded on time for a change! Surprise, surprise! About the same as my average chapter: 3. something k words.

This may soon be rated M but I'm, as of yet, unsure.


	20. Mistakes are abundant, Amends are made

(**A**/**N**) I'm thinking. I've passed the 550+ reviews mark for my 1ST story ever, I'd like to aim for 1K reviews in a dozen or two more chappies?

Sound good? It would do wonders for my uploading speed *hint hint*. haha.

* * *

Grindelwald stayed in his unmoving position, he hadn't moved since he arrived this afternoon yesterday. Thoughts of his dilemma over choosing family or foe would not be wiped from his mind quickly.

He really wanted to see Black and maybe even Potter, but he also hadn't gotten his hands dirty for a long time and the familiar bloodlust was rising within his chest. It was telling him, demanding him, to put away with his enemies and dish out punishment in ways only he knew how. Oh, how he could succumb so easily to it's will were he a weak-minded fart. But he was not.

He lay down and rested his head, believing himself fortunate that he always had his Eye open for trouble.

* * *

Sirius Black awoke the same morning stiff as a board, the two girls on either side of him still leaning into the body warmth he gave. _Still a chick magnet_, he thought happily.

What he was contemplating would need to be discussed with his former love, Amelia Bones. Their relationship had been pretty serious, to the point where Sirius was siriusly considering marriage- something he'd promised never to do.

With their love weakened, but at the same time strengthened, by their time apart Sirius could wish she would accept the proposal he had for her. No, he would not be getting down on one knee for at least a few months. No, what he needed to talk about involved Amelia's niece, Susan, Jenny and Anne. It was his solemn wish to induct the twins he had rescued, into the Black Family.

He could then, legally, attack anyone who attempted any serious infringement upon their persons. Like when he had dealt with Malfoy, only with more legality behind it.

Sirius came into the lounge room of Potter Manor and saw his best friend sitting there. "Hey Sirius, how's it been for you, you old mutt?"

"Remus, it's good to see you again," Sirius replied with a massive smile; noting the child in his friends arms. Closing the distance between them, he enveloped Remus in a giant bear hug."Who is your little friend?"

"No time Sirius, take her, look after her. I've spent the night here, I need to go. I found the missing Malfoy and found her with him, I'd imagine she went through some traumatic experience before being placed under the imperious," Remus explained quickly.

Taking the girl from Remus, gently holding her and cooing softly, "Go Remus, get that fucker." Remus nodded and quickly left, running beyond the wards and disapparating. He loved the thrill of energy and adrenaline coursing through; a good change from the usual weariness he felt.

Arriving back at the muggle house, and glad to find his wards still in place, he entered; picking up the ripped off door and dragging it in behind him.

In the lounge he found nothing. He wanted to scream in frustration.

He cast the detection charm, to reveal Malfoy. Unfortunately it came back as a negative. "Oh shit!" He quickly remembered that hadn't taken Malfoys wand and that he could've woken up and healed himself. With the amount of blood loss, Remus guessed he could not have gone far; Malfoy would have been severely weakened from the attack.

He made the decision to go in search of the Malfoy, who he so desperately wanted given the dreaded Kiss of the Dementors. A Kiss that was said to be worse than death.

"Master," Lucius rasped, his throat under siege from razors- or so it felt.

"Lucius," the ugly creature acknowledged. "What has done this to you, my friend?" he asked in an amused tone.

"T-the werewolf Remus J-john Lupin, master. The defence professor of Hogwarts," Lucius replied, almost slumping to one side.

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. "Get our friend here a few medical potions. He seems to have met an unhappy werewolf." Wormtail bowed and slung Malfoys arm over his shoulder, half aiding the man and half dragging him.

Voldemort frowned. He knew little of Remus Lupin. The man was a recluse from many fellow human and were's alike. Aside from that all he had on Lupin was the fact the man was a Marauder, a strong duellist who made up for his lack of sheer power through skill and was- according to Severus- quite the calm and gentle man. Lucius's dealings over the past month had caused him concern, when things had really gone down hill for the Malfoy family.

It was a stunning change from the usual Remus, Severus had said. The man had swapped his personality completely in that instant. The unstated need for caution was to be advised now around that man now. Clearly the man had an inner beast that had snapped free.

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke again to eachother, their ability to be in tune with the other had been growing. Everything they did was together, but that hadn't changed much. Hermione hadn't moved, keeping her head and the light brown tresses sprawled across his chest. "You're still a bit bony, Harry." She noted unhappily poking him lightly.

"Don't Hermione, I'm just glad I have you here now, and that I'm not near the Durselys. They have left my life, you're the future of what remains of my life."

She propped her chin on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Harry, why are we here?"

Confusion gave him the obvious answer, "Education."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him firmly before going back to her position on him. "We could learn so much more back home," She didn't know the power that word had over Harry. Any place she considered home would be a home to him as well. "O-our mansion has everything we need to get us wherever we wish."

She wasn't sure what had overcame Harry but when he rolled them over so he was between her legs, kissing her deeply, hands caressing her arms lightly, but she thoroughly enjoyed the treatment. She felt begin kissing her neck, "Calm down, Harry. I don't want to go further yet."

She felt him nod, and still running her hands through his ruffled hair, lovingly brought him to her neck to feel him smile against the skin. She loved this, just lying here holding him or the other way round- him holding her, playing with her hair.

Leaving their room and making their way down the stairs to the main Room, Harry and Hermione remembered Daphne's heartfelt pain. Her sister was to be sold like a piece of meat, to the highest bidder. The deatheaters had, informed a letter from Daphne's mother, come calling.

Her mother hadn't specified what had been said, but gathered the Greengrass family had been threatened. It would require them to move to their Manor, one of the most guarded in magical Britain, perhaps one of the best in Europe.

"Good morning guys how'd you sleep?"

"Fine thanks, Hermione. Yourself?" Hermione's attention had been diverted to a saddened Daphne.

"Daphne?" she asked softly. The normally calm resolve of the girl collapsed, "My sister is going to become a plaything for deatheaters, it will be rape, tortured into service." Her face looked angered, disgusted and extremely upset.

Harry's face was downright terrifying; the look of fury upon his features clued his friends into the fact he wouldn't stop until the youngest Greengrass was safe. "What's her name?"

"Astoria Greengrass," Daphne cried into his shoulder. Harry made eye contact with Hermione and made a questioning look. His wife nodded. "There's nothing you can do, Harry. The contract is unbreakable; only death will end it."

"Then death it will be. No-one hurts my sister's sister like this, forcing her into unwanted matrimony is disgusting," Harry's words warmed her thawing heart. His sister. Daphne Potter. It would be a while before that set in.

"What! Harry you honestly can't be thinking of this! You can't murder someone!" Hermione shouted at him, her voice lacking anger and malice; just disbelief. It had a detrimental effect on Harry, it only made him that bit more convinced to do what he had to.

"I'm serious, Hermione. House Potter has been rather inactive, we can't just let people walk over our allies and former family members. Do you want Astoria to have that done to her?"

"No, I don't. But surely there is another way about it, I-" Hermione was cut off.

"Hermione, this is an unwanted marriage from one party, and the other will use her for anything. What if it was your sister?" Harry asked.

"My sister died, thank you very much." His wife gasped as if struck, Hermione threw him an angry, tearful look before running out of the Room.

Harry gasped and an expression of horrified shock overcame his features.

He turned to Daphne, "What do I do? I had no idea that my words would do that! Oh no." Harry sat down heavily and put his face in his hands.

"Give her a little while then go to her. About half an hour." She replied to Harry's questioning look of 'how long'.

"I'm such an ass," Harry grumbled, mentally besting himself up for hurting Hermione.

"You are no such thing, Harry. You made a mistake, in your ignorance. If you were both more open to one another, this could've been avoided."

One hourour later Harry ran outside and to the tree by the lake that he knew to be, 'Hermione's spot'. He quickly saw her light brown tresses swaying in the sun, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself.

Being as quiet as possible, Harry quietly went to her. Deciding to transform into his wolf form, he made the change with fluidity.

He stopped a few metres from her. Anyone by the castle would've been confused and perhaps worried about a wolf behind a student. He purposely snapped a twig with his paw to let her know he was here. Hermione turned quickly, her eyes red and puffy.

Wolf-Harry whined and drooped his tail and head in shame.

"Harry?" The wolf nodded, before being engulfed in a gigantic hug.

He managed to get his head away and press his wet nose against her neck. she quickly giggled and tapped his snout. Harry transformed back. He was on his knees, holding her tightly. "I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I didn't know, if I did I would never have said anything like that. Please believe me, Hermione," Harry begged his innocence.

"I know you didn't mean or know what you said. It's just... I can't forget things straight away, okay? I need a day or two to calm down." Hermione replied.

"Well I'm not happy about what I said and your decision, but I'll agree. I never wanted to hurt you, love." Harry said sincerely. He hated himself! How could he have done that to a person who had shown him naught but love, and was his wife?

"Baby," Hermione said. Harry looked up. "Don't beat yourself up okay? You didn't know." Harry nodded hesitantly, but could not keep the promise.

Narcissa Black sat in another Wizengamot meeting, at least she had called this session unlink the multiple meetings she had been having to attend daily. With her holding both the Potter and Black seats, she was the most powerful person there, seconded by the combined might of the Crabbe, Goyle and Nott Families. They had been waging a political war between eachother since she had come here, and the end did not seem in sight.

She did not mind.

She was free of the ass hole known as Lucius Malfoy, she had her own opinions and ideas and now she could place them together in her way, her style. She had passed many new less restraining what could be in the papers, defences for the wizarding world's supposed inferiors. Goblins, house elves and a wide assortment of other creatures were listed in the previously nonexistent protection for them.

Before, they weren't entitled to a trial on the rare occasion they committed one; they would simply be, 'put down,' regardless of their guiltiness of lack of.

* * *

Sirius looked at the time on the grandfather clock: 10am._ Blimey, up before Midday? Merlin!_ Sirius thought.

Anne and Jenny bounded into his room, to his surprise. They looked really quite serious. "Sirius," Anne started.

"Yes?"

"We've been thinking..." He turned his head to one twin.

"We have decided..." Then the other...

"After much thought..." And back again.

"Woah woah, woah, slow up there. No twin speech please?" Sirius interrupted, his neck becoming sore.

"We have decided to adopt you," Jenny informed him.

"I'm not an expert on the adoption, but isn't it supposed to be the adult adopts the child?" Sirius protested.

"Well yes, there is..."

"That minor problem..."

"Stop the twin-talk, please?" Sirius was on his knees comically, pleading. The two nodded, covering their mouths to stem the laughter attempting to erupt. "Thank goodness. Now-"

"We want you as our Uncle," Anne told him, her tone brooking no argument.

"Well, I'll need to see is Am and Susan are alright with it; if they are I'll happily play as an uncle for you two."

"Let's try it out." Anne suggested.

"Good idea, sister." Jenny concurred.

"Good morning, uncle Sirius." They said in unison.

"Good morning, how are my two strapping young nieces?" Earning a giggle from the twins.

"Just for that..."

"We'll use twin speech..."

"Again..."

"Ughh my head," Sirius groaned. They all looked at eachother for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

* * *

Hermione's telling off of Harry had sunk the young man into a severe depression.

He hadn't spoken, nor eaten since she had talked to him. They had finished Charms with Flitwick, and had a free period off.

While Daphne and Neville went off for a butterbeer in Hogsmede, Harry and Tracey stayed behind- Tracy babbling, "I think Neville and Daphne would make a great couple don't you Harry? They look really cute together, of course neither of them realises this. They're a bit clueless. But I could point it out to them couldn't I?" Harry either shrugged his shoulders or nodded, lost in his depressed world.

Time passed and at a late time he and the others went to the Room of Requirement to bunk down for the night.

Harry felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest. There wouldn't be any kissing Hermione goodnight or playing with her wonderful hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent nor would their be any holding one another.

He loved holding her hand as they made their way up, as he did now without her beside him.

He did not notice, nor did he want to, the stares of sympathy into his back as he made his up the staircase that had materialised.

He was in a fitful sleep when his wife came in an hour later, to look down at him with saddness.

It had hurt her as much, if not more, to push him away today. Now to see him sleeping without her beside him, broke was lying there, flinching and wincing.

She undressed and redressed into her usual bra and knickers.

What really held her heart was when she sat down beside him and saw he had placed a pillow where she would be; trying to gain comfort from her absence.

It took kiss on the forehead and a gentle finger running up and down his cheek to wake him. Startled she pulled her hand away, unsure of his reaction.

He grabbed the retreating arm and forcefully pulled her into a hug; squeezing her with everything he had. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Hermione." Hermione was pulled forward as he lay down, holding her to him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, love." His heart-breaking expression of regret and pleading, swapped at her next words, "You being here, still willing to comfort me even though I'm to blame for the pain you felt today."

"No less than I caused you, Mione." She leaned down and captured his lips in a soul-searing kiss of passion and need.

She held him down and moved from his face, down to his neck and collarbone- marking out her territory. She squealed when Harry flipped them over and caught her lips in his and poured all that he was, and could be, into it. He sucked on her earlobe, moving down the side of her neck, nipping here, kissing there. He kissed her angelic skin with feather-light kisses, driving her insane.

He halted as he came to a region unexplored by anyone, aside Hermione herself. The gentle swell of her breats sticking out from the smiple white bra gave him more than reason for an exploration to lowered his head.

Half an hour later Hermione slumped, completely limp, she climbed in beside her Harry, knowing she'd be getting dirty looks from her friends and that, more than likely, Harry would be the one defending her. _Harry is like a drug_, Hermione thought. _You try him once, your hooked forever_.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Hope you enjoyed! Blimey not done too badly since I began using my itouch to write as well (the autocorrect can be useful sometimes).

! Read, review, whatever. I just want to hear opinions on my story, ideas are welcome as well.

Thanks all for being so good to my first attempt at story writing,

Loopy.

P.s. I'll be doing a set of HHr one-shots soon as well as a crossover. Anyone heard of the Shannara books by Terry Brooks? They are AMAZING. If you haven't gone through them already... god... you need to get them. Trust me you won't regret it.


	21. Pardoning, Planning and Caution

(**A**/**N**) Firstly, I'd like to say a massive thanks all those who took a look at my one-shot and reviewed it.

Also a GIGANTIC thanks to the people that made up the 250,000+ hits this story has. Secondly, I thought I'd say that I have about five in-progress separate stories unrelated to this one.

I need someone to write smutty pieces of chapters for one of them, contact and we can talk.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, having a slightly fuzzy feeling throughout his body from last night. He quickly noticed the bed was cold, indicating no Hermione.

"Mione?" He called, although, he was half asleep and it came out as "Mi-nee?"

Her head popped round the door to the bathroom, to see her beloved husband pat around the bed trying to locate her.

"Mmmm, Mi-nee?" She walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Harry to have his arms encircle her firmly.

"Love you, Mione," he murmured.

"I love you to, my sweet boy," she whispered back. Her only reply was for Harry to pull her closer.

They were asleep for another thirty minutes until they woke once more and washed, dressed and prepared for the day.

Harry smiled at his darling wife, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, Hermione."

"It's fine Harry. I'm sorry I reacted so strongly and pushed you away," Hermione replied, sadly.

"It was understandable, I re-opened old wounds,"

"Wounds that I should have told you about, so you would not have made that mistake," Hermione pursed her enticing lips. "I think we ought to be more open with one another, like have a good bit of pillow talk each night so we know each-other inside out."

"Great idea, love. Shall we begin tonight?"

"Yep!"

Downstairs in the Room of Requirement, Daphne and Tracey were waiting for Harry. They were ready to console him, to talk him into doing something so he wouldn't lose himself in his depression.

However when Hermione came down with Harry, and both sporting massive grins, there was an outburst from Tracey.

"Hermione Jane Pot-head! Do you know how much pain you caused Harry yesterday? He didn't EAT! He didn't TALK! He looked like someone who had been KISSED BY A DEMENTOR!" She took a breath. "He looked so lost without YOU by his side!"

Hermione closed her eyes and turned to Harry, her hands on her hips, "You didn't even eat or talk to our friends?" Her beautiful eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"I am as well," Harry smiled. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't do it again."

"I promise," Hermione swore.

Tracey opened her mouth again, thankfully Daphne Potter, formerly Greengrass, was there to hush her friend up before Tracey said something she would regret later on.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked, noting the lack of their final group member.

"I think he is-"

"I'm here!" Neville exclaimed, his brown hair ruffled slightly and the baby-blue eyes of his shining brightly.

"Hey Nev, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, Harry. Yourself?"

"Peckish," Harry laughed. The proof came seconds later when his stomach rumbled irritably from it's emptiness.

"Let's go down for breakfast," Daphne said, smiling at her new brother.

The boys glanced at eachother before bowing and Harry intoned, "Yes, oh wise one." before quickly getting out of the way of a playful slap his new sister sent his way.

"Twerp," she shouted after him, sporting a massive grin that lit up her beautiful face.

Harry barked out a laugh and went back to Hermione's side, slid an arm round his wife's tiny waist and led the way to the Great Hall.

Harry and the crew ate a very delicious breakfast, a full English was something anyone could appreciate.

An unrecognisable bird flew down to deliver a letter.

Taking the letter carefully from it's leg and feeding it a little bit of sausage, Harry opened it.

He read:

_Harry,_

_ How have you been, pup? Haven't heard from you since term started, you bloody better not have forgotten me._

_ Anyways, remember those two girls from Gringotts? Yeah well, I'm their designated (and unofficial, for now) uncle as per their request. I would love for you to meet them, I think they need to be round people their own age for a while. _

_Perhaps a weekend? _

_Reply, _

_Padfoot_

_p.s. The bird bites if you don't reward it._

"Ow!" Daphne yelped as the owl pecked her, Daphne quickly shoved a piece of bacon for it to munch on.

"Does anyone have a quill and some ink so I can reply?"

"No, but..." Hermione waved her hand, mumbled something and conjured a quill and an ink pot.

"Thanks, beautiful," Harry kissed her inviting lips lovingly. Pulling away, she gave a seductive smile... her eyes seemed to say, 'later.'

_Padfoot, _

_Alright you old fart, I didn't forget you, I've just been busy is all. Sorry I haven't owled you. Sounds fantastic! I'd love to meet my godfathers would-be nieces, and I'd be interested to find out how you managed to fly that one by aunt Am. _

_See yah soon! _

_Harry._

Harry whistled, calling the owl over. With the piece of bacon still hanging from it's mouth, it hopped over to him and held out a leg for him to tie the letter to, while it continued munching on the juicy bacon.

Harry finished tying the knot quickly and the owl finished the last piece of it's bacon. The bird took off and left the Great Hall.

No-one noticed the sausage in it's talons.

Harry looked at Tracey, "So... Pot-head?"

She frowned at him, grinning, "It was short notice alright?"

Harry and the others laughed. Soon other students began arriving until the Hall was bustling with the morning breakfast.

At 10:15, when everyone had eaten their fill, Mcgonagall rose from her usual chair at the staff table; clearly she was going to-

"I have an announcement to make, a few things that need to be addressed." Mcgonagall started.

"With the departure of headmaster Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Hogwarts is lacking two members of staff."

"Potions will be cancelled until next Monday, pending the arrival or our new potions master, someone many of you will be familiar with; the world-renowned teacher, Jonathan Harper."

"With that sorted, the problem of the headmaster position remains."

A student called out, "You, professor!"

"That's very kind of you, but I rather think-"

Someone else shouted, "You, professor!" The school followed and soon most of Hogwarts' student body was calling for her to be Headmistress.

"Calm down!" When they quietened she continued, "Now, I'll take your choice of my being headmistress and send it off the the School Governors to decide. Thank you."

Harry smiled at his friends, "How about that, eh? Mcgonagall for Head, seems like a pretty smart choice to me."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, does sound rather interesting."

* * *

Grindelwald had located him. Located the one who called himself 'Lord Voldemort,' and was silently keeping record of the house.

It hadn't been easy, the multiple layers of warding around this Manor, _which one was it again?_ He silently questioned, the multiple layers from the many wizards who visited the place made it a very tough nut to crack.

But he had cracked it, at least for now; they could add more wards he'd need to get through. He had managed to key himself into the wards without having to take the Dark Mark.

He quietly began planning his course of action.

Grindelwald sent a pulse of magic throughout a ten mile radius, reaching out for any serious potential threats.

He found a cluster of magic users slowly making their way closer; two of their number caught his attention.

One had some sort of beast locked inside him that was itching to be released, and the other had so much dark magic embedded in his skin that he was darker than most death eaters.

There were a few in the Manor, but they could be dealt with. They wouldn't be to much for someone like him to handle.

He wondered how his Dragon Tamers were doing.

* * *

"SHIT! Mind that fire," one screamed.

"FUCK, it almost got me! Dumb beast!" Another shouted, fear lacing his voice.

"Ughh, we had to get involved didn't we?" Someone else grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, with us in control of these Dragons, we can bring them to that tri-wizard tournament over at Hogwarts. It would be a good opportunity to cause damage and wreck havoc." A six foot four inches, bald-headed man said.

"Woo hoo," One man replied enthusiastically.

"Then the relations between the British Wizarding World and the Romanian Wizarding World will collapse in a heap, and governments will have to take sides." Another guy laughed.

"And that's when it really begins."

"Careful lads, that Weasel is coming back." He laughed suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Remus Lupin, who had been searching for Lucius Malfoy for nearly two days, was getting tired. It was gruelling having to work himself so hard, even with the strength and stamina that came with the infected werewolf.

He hadn't slept, eaten or drank in the past days. It was ridiculous, stupid, of him to push himself so hard. But he had found Alastor Moody, an old friend and a mentor to anyone who he saw promise in, and a group of aurors.

Who were also trying to locate the elusive Mr Malfoy, and doing as well as he was- not too good.

Failing miserably, they were, but no-one had ever accused Alastor of being a quitter. It was said that sometime during the First Blood War he hunted half a dozen death eaters for six months until he finally caught and killed them. Perseverance and determination in it's prime.

Moody wouldn't have changed a bit, not in the slightest. It was ingrained in the Master auror, the will to continue and battle through the odds.

He had been doing this since he was twenty, he was now sixty five- a prime age for wizards and witches alike. But the scars and injuries were beginning to add up; he'd lost half his face, his leg, he had numerous scars adorning his body from torture or random spellfire, he had metal plates in his arm and neck. The skele-grow hadn't worked due to the dark magic, so the healers had tried something else.

It was surprising that he doesn't constantly set off the Dark Magic Detectors in the Ministry, what with all the curses and crap that had been heaped on him. But they all knew it was Moody, no-one had gotten the drop on him since he was thirty-five.

Which was why when he felt a powerful wave of magic pulse around him, he felt it and the others barely noticed it. It seemed to single out himself and the werewolf, Remus Lupin- a former pupil of his. They were both the most dangerous of the group of aurors. Lupin's stamina gave him a huge advantage in battle; when others would collapse in exhaustion, he would have barely broken a sweat.

Thing was he recognised the magical signature; someone from a very long time ago. Almost to old for him to remember, since he had only come into contact with the man once and it was when he was at the tender age of... _can't remember_, he thought. At the tender age of ten to fifteen. It had been brief, but hell did it open his eyes to the power and possibilities that the one man had.

It was the same man Dumbledore had defeated, a victory that had Dumbledore on top of the Wizarding World for decades afterwards.

Grindelwald, and the thing is, is that Moody could track him.

"Lupin, did you feel that?"

The younger man laughed, "How could I not? Everyone could feel it." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the group of aurors who currently had their wands in their hand looked ready to do battle.

"What was that, sir?" One of them asked, Dylan was his name if Moody wasn't mistaken.

"That was what is called a Magical Pulse. A magic user, if powerful enough, can send a wave of their magic to encompass an area of their choice and be able to... sense any other beings in the vicinity. It can, again if the user is strong enough and their intent is to find out, judge the threat levels of said people. There is a side effect that few know of, however, and that is if the people inside the wave of magic can sense it and in rare cases, track it."

"So basically, if you're on the receiving end you can track it?"

"Yes, but only few can master it?"

Remus looked at Alastor funny, "Have you?" He questioned.

Moody smirked, "No, but I have enough knowledge of its use to track it back to the source. The years of using it on Death Eaters come in handy."

Another auror, one Mr. Davies inquired, "Did you track it?"

"I did." Moody confirmed.

"Who is it?"

An internal conflict emerged in the old Master auror, he could tell them; in which case there would be an outpouring of rejection to the idea that one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history had indeed returned. Or he could not and let them go in unprepared, but they could see first hand without him saying. Then there was the option of telling most the truth, just not revealing it all.

It was, he decided, the best course. "I can't quite be certain of the Signature, but I can say that it is old, , powerful and, most importantly, _dark_."

Remus could feel that Moody knew more than he was letting on, but felt positive that if Alastor didn't want to say it; it was for a good reason. "Should we go after it?"

Moody made a face conflicting with indecision, "I am unsure. On one hand, if we extinguish the threat it is one less thing for us to worry about. But we are likely to lose many of our number in the process, I'm not sure if one life is worth what may be more than two dozen of ours."

"How powerful can one person be?"

"He is not one to be trifled with, judging by the strength he emitted."

"Could he beat all of us? There are many of us and only one of him."

A cloaked, wraith-like figure emerged from the forest, "Why don't you ask me, yourself?" Everyone tensed.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) That's that done. I have the next chapter nearly ready and I'll be uploading it soon. Perhaps a week or two.

Yeah, I made up an age for ol' Moody. Hope no-one minds, or if someone actually has his proper age, I would love to know it. I appreciate the reviews more than people know, it truly makes me happy to see and KNOW people are enjoying my story.

loopy


	22. The Return of the Dark Lord

(**A**/**N**) Well, as promised here is the next chapter. I do hope you guys continue to enjoy and review.

* * *

"Well?" He waited for a reply. "You all seemed pretty eager earlier, where has all that gusto gone? Did it run away, like your courage?" He mocked them.

It was clear by the faces of the aurors that his words were effecting them; irritating them to no end. However, no-one spoke up.

Moody, however, took no slight against his courage and growled out, "What do you want here?"

Grindelwald laughed, "I'm after Voldemort, the insect has been alive far too long for my liking." He paused. "It was amusing at first, watching him butcher you and your aurors. But Horcruxes? That's too Dark, even for me."

"We share a common goal then, to eliminate Voldemort and his followers."

"Not quite. While I have a personal vendetta with Voldemort, his followers are for little or no concern to me; thugs and thieves. Hired muscle." He snorted. "They are pathetic, inept and unworthy of a Dark Lord- even one as deformed and deranged as Voldemort."

"They do present a problem; they have numbers." Moody grunted. "It does not take much power to use the Unforgivables, which make us wary of engagement."

"Then why not give them some of their own medicine? Is it too much for you to take a life of a man trying to kill you?"

"That's not up to me."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Then why don't you ask the people who give you the directions a chance at risking their lives on the field? You and the auror corps are always using non-lethal magic to try and defeat the Dark at the command of your so-called superiors. Where, in reality, you need to use those curses so they don't just get back up."

"It's not that easy."

"Bullshit, are you Alastor Moody or not? The man who was the reason why I received countless casualty reports all these years? You've been putting Death Eaters down left, right and centre the majority of your life. When have you ever cared about what you need to do as long as you get the job done?"

Moody rubbed his forehead, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but- but- your right."

"I know I am."

Moody turned from the Dark Lord to the aurors, who were still standing; watching the cloaked man carefully- their wands at their sides. "Lads, I propose a new plan. We use any curse we can think of, the legality of it doesn't matter; the priority is the destruction of Voldemort and his men." He glanced back at Grindelwald, who was standing motionlessly. "Would you mind assisting us?"

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Tom Riddle, but as soon as that is done I am gone; I do have better things to do."

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was settled. Grindelwald would lead them to the Manor where Voldemort resided and make a very distracting entrance, within the confusion Moody and the aurors dash in, do their work while Grindelwald contested with Voldemort.

In what was sure to be the collision of the 20th century. With the possible exclusion of the Dumbledore versus Grindelwald.

The entire group moved in slowly, many barely breathing; not wanting to alert the opposition to their presence. Despite the distance separating them.

Grindelwald signaled a halt, which the aurors complied with after Moody gave his confirmation. As per the plan, Grindelwald's main task was to cause chaos and eliminate Voldemort.

Grindelwald closed his eyes, focusing his magical core, before silently casting an extremely powerful blasting hex along with Muggle-repelling and not-notice-me charms. It was so strong that when it collided with the structure, it sent a small shockwave throughout the area, and blasted away almost a quarter of the Manor.

Rubble, dust and falling materials were a very dangerous hazard for the aurors and Moody as they moved in slowly- disillusioned.

The Death Eaters that hadn't been killed by the rubble were in a state of complete anarchy, not having a clue what was going on- which made them easier for the aurors to pick them off.

Blasting hexes, piercing charms, cutting curses and many more Dark magic was flung from both sides- the aurors aiming to injure or main but not kill.

* * *

Upstairs Grindelwald was having the time of his life, again, throwing whatever magic came to mind. Banishing hexes at people, cutting charms that slit people in half, piercing charms at heads... until the rooms and hallways he walked down were painted in the blood of his victims.

He could feel he was nearing his target, the unmistakeable magical signature and Dark power radiating from Voldemort, assured the true Dark Lord of whom was at the end of this corridor.

There was someone else as well, just around the corner, who was worthy of note; dangerous to whoever was around them. Except... something seemed off about that someone- like the mind wasn't what it should be.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange knew her opponent was powerful, even stronger than her master- which in itself was a feat. She would quench the threat, even if it cost her her life. Which it, in all likeliness, would.

Taking a deep breathe, she jumped from around the corner to find it empty; confusion swept through her. Where was the person? The Dark presence she felt?

A tingling on her senses alerted her to danger, she lunged out of the way- barely avoiding the piercing hex that blasted a hole through the wall. It was a narrow call.

She began throwing every Dark spell in her impressive arsenal, chucking in a few _Cruicios's_ and _AK's_ for good measure. But nothing she tried came close to hitting her foe, which grated on her already frayed nerves.

When a prickling sensation overcame her senses, she felt a change in her perception; her views and standpoint. It was like her mind had been swept of the insanity that once gripped it, freeing her from the unique imprisonment.

For the first time since her marriage to Rodulphus Lestrange, almost two decades ago, she felt alive. Felt the way she did all those years ago when she graduated from Hogwarts believing that she could achieve anything, until her perverted and contracted wedding with the Lestrange Family.

She hadn't been told of the plan to marry her off until it was too late; when her parents had laid down the law for one of their children.

She began sobbing into the wrecked floor, crying for what she might've had and what she could not have now.

One thought, one person could change that. _Narcissa_. Bellatrix apparated away.

* * *

At a house on a quiet London street, gained a new visitor. The Black Family magic had allowed Bellatrix to find her sister, Narcissa. Bellatrix instinctively knew which house belonged to her sister, and made her way quickly towards it.

She knocked on the door several times, before waiting.

Finally the door opened for her to see her sister. Narcissa looked fantastic, the years hadn't done much to her.

"S-S-S-Sissy?" Bellatrix stuttered.

Narcissa frowned, "What is it, sister of mine?"

"I'm sorry." The world darkened; she fell unconscious.

* * *

Grindelwald smirked at his handy work, releasing the witch from that which bound her had been almost too easy. After he dealt with Voldemort, the aurors were next.

He blasted apart the door with a simple bludgeoning hex, blowing the door clean off its hinges and sending pieces of the door in all directions. He noticed the jet of green light speeding towards him, forcing him to shift quickly out of the way to avoid it. He rolled back into a standing position.

For the next few minutes a light show like none other was on display in Riddle Manor. The room, and many surrounding it, were wrecked. Remains of Fiendfyre danced at the walls, holes in the walls were visible from the spells that had missed, dodged or reflected. Grindelwald had to admit that his opponent was very good at what he did, powerful and quick both with a wand and his mind.

Voldemort, he had decided, was worth the recognition he got. He would make an excellent second-in-command- _to betray at a later time of course_.

"Tom Riddle, what say you to becoming a part of my organization?" Grindelwald inquired, after missing a particularly nasty spell- the erupting-entrails hex.

"My answer? My answer would be... Avada Kedavara!" Baby Voldemort shouted.

Almost too shocked to respond, Grindelwald dodged with centimetres left. "What do you mean, 'no,'?"

"Exactly what I meant. I'll see you again at a later time." Voldemort apparated away- to Nott Manor, though the contesting Dark Lord would not realise that.

Grindelwald roared his frustration- unable to contemplate the idiocy of both himself and the auror group for not putting up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards. He stalked down the hall with murderous intent when he couldn't track Voldemort's magical signature. He remembered to set up the wards this time.

* * *

Moody, Remus and the auror group shot down their last death eater with a barrage of magical spells- all designed with the intent to destroy or kill. That was when they sensed a powerful signature pulse throughout the house.

Moody and Remus glanced at one another- both were easily the two most experienced in the group and could only imagine the destruction that would soon follow.

"Everyone out of here now!" Moody bellowed. "Out! Out! Out!" They scrambled out the building to escape the magic that was itching for their destruction.

Hearing Moody's voice made the aged Dark Lord smile. He still had the ability to strike fear into anybody's heart, and man was he going to show those fools why. He jumped from what remained of the floor on this level to the one below. He caught sight of the aurors running away, which set his bloodlust sky high. Deciding on the classical Killing curse, he shot five of them at their retreating forms.

Moody turned to see the emerald curses flying towards them. He quickly conjured a gigantic shield, which absorbed the blow albeit with dents. Grindelwald transfigured it into a spear which launched itself at the aged auror- Remus intercepted it with a well-aimed vanishing charm.

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes, apparently these two were going to put up a fight.

He threw two more killing curses at the pair, who dodged them both before sending back cutting curses forcing Grindelwald to conjure a two foot thick slab of concrete to take the shot, before promptly banishing it toward the pair. Both Remus and Moody sent exploding hexes at it, shattering the stone into a thousand pieces; Moody raised the remains only to shoot them back at Grindelwald who was forced to call in the wind to sweep the oncoming debris.

Grindelwald shot lightning from his hand, a trick few knew, at Remus whilst accio-ing a tree from behind Moody- intending for it to hit the old auror in the back and do some serious damage.

Remus tensed, bracing himself when dodging or blocking the lightning became a lost option, seconds later he felt the searing heat impact on his skin and was lifted off his feet to fly back a dozen feet. He landed on the ground, barely conscious.

Moody, however, ducked under the oncoming tree and transfigured it into a few dozen spears- which continued their accio-ed journey towards Grindelwald- who was forced to use a disintegration charm to halt the advances. With Remus more or less out of the equation, the Dark Lord had an easier time dealing with one opponent.

Moody, however, stood tall against the onslaught of Dark magic that was speeding towards him- countering each move as fast as he could. It wasn't easy holding his own against this man, but he was doing his job. If one or two lives were sacrificed to save the entire group then it was deemed to be worth it.

Grindelwald groaned, his initial burst of power failing- his age catching up to him most unfortunately. It could not be helped however, his reflexes slowed down. When a weak cutting curse struck him, making a cut along the length of his forearm- about a centimetre deep, he knew it was time for him to leave.

"I'll be back," the Dark Lord hissed in his most menacing tone of voice, which had Moody shiver in fear. Grindelwald removed his wards halting the aurors escape, apparating away.

Moody sank to his knees, panting from exertion. He knew that he had one more job to do. He had noticed the blood that had cascaded from the incision he had made, he had to collect it; lest the fools at the ministry not believe him when he made his report. He conjured a vial and walked over to the spot where Grindelwald had stood.

He saw the pool of ruby-red blood, wasted no time in using magic to separate it from the dirt and pour it into the vial.

Moody left, helped Remus to his feet and let the were lean on his shoulder; catching up with the group. It took them no time at all, since the group had realised there was no pursuing Dark Lord.

"Let's get back to the Ministry, we have a report to hand in," Moody growled.

* * *

When the group of aurors returned to the Ministry, Moody went straight to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements office to deliver a personal report on the situation.

Amelia was at her desk, sorting through countless files as Alastor barged in and sat down in the offered chair.

"Sit rep?" Amelia asked, cutting to the chase.

"Bluntly? We took down most of the Death Eater population, left them in a pool of their own blood- oh and Remus and myself fought against Grindelwald."

Astonishment didn't even come close to what Amelia felt right then; she now believed those rumours of Mad-eye going off the deep end.

"Uhh, sure Alastor. Why don't you have a rest and come back when you can really say what happened."

Moody narrowed his eyes at her condescending manner, "Don't harp on at me, Amelia. I was battling Death Eaters while you were sucking on your mama's titties." He paused. "I'm not lying- I have evidence of Grindelwald's survival and return." Alastor pulled over the vial, the blood inside. "Get someone up here to confirm it. This blood belonged to Grindelwald."

She frowned, "Impossible." Her manner did a 'one-eighty' and turned awed. If he had proof, then there was no reason to dispute him. "I'll call someone up after this. What happened?"

"We lost Lucius but found Remus, we spent the day recuperating when I felt a magical pulse sweep the area. I, having coming into contact with Grindelwald one before, recognised the Magical Signature. We were contemplating whether or not to do something about his presence, when he found us." Moody took a sip of the drink from his flask. "He convinced us we should work together- even if his only target was the opposing Dark Lord. We accepted."

"He blasted about a fifth of the building away, leaving wreckage and debris flying in every direction. We charged in, disillusioned, raining spell-fire at the surviving members of the Death Eaters, while he went to deal with Voldemort. A few minutes passed and we had done our job, that's when we heard a scream of rage. Me, Remus and the others promptly ran for our lives."

"Grindelwald came after us, however myself and Lupin tried to stop him. We were doing pretty well, I must admit, before he caught Lupin with some unknown spell; leaving it as a one-on-one duel. But after fighting Voldemort and going through however many there were on the upper level, he was drained of most his strength; his reflexes were slowing. I got a lucky hit with a cutting curse, before he apparated out. That's when I collected this blood."

"Alright then Moody, thank you for your time. We'll just need to wait until the confirmation comes in that you're telling the truth; if it's any consolation, I believe you. There's very few people who could pull a tale like that out of their arse."

They only had to wait a couple of minutes until a goblin came through the door.

"Right, let's get this done and dusted," The goblin said, clearly wanting to waste no time. "Give us the blood then! Hop to, c'mon!"

"Alright! Blimey," Moody handed over the blood vial.

The goblin cast a spell over it, which made glowing white letters come out from the vial. It was symbolised, but the goblins expression of fear told them all they needed to know.

"The Dark Lord has, indeed, returned," Amelia said gravely. _I'll need to tell Sirius and the twins about this; make sure he's on alert and wary. Harry and Hermione too, especially those two. They'll need to inform the teachers at Hogwarts. If Fudge doesn't blow his nut he can send letters off to the French, German, Spanish and Belgian Ministries. Otherwise I'll have to do it myself- the risk of being fired is nothing compared to that of lack of preparation.  
_

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Hope you all enjoyed! Do the 4 R's; rest, relax, read and REVIEW :) even a smiley will make me smile.

I seem to be getting into a flow of chapters, I think I'll be dishing out another one soon.

loopy


End file.
